The Rain Dance
by Anonymous-Dragon
Summary: To your left you will find a self-insert with no real set of skills, to your right, a violent shark shinobi tagging along for the ride. "I'm ya tour guide, Benji the talking weasel! So sit ye butts down, keep ye tails outta the aisle, and enjoy the show!"
1. New Beginnings

_It seems that in the end, I'm not so terrible after all…_

 _ **"You need to wake up!"**_ A voice yelled dully. _**"Kisame!"**_

A hand gripped his arm as he felt himself being shaken, yet everything was so numb. Kisame couldn't move even if he wanted to. Death had overcome him. He was finally laid to rest. But the voice persisted and shook him again. It was like a mouse prodding a lion.

 _ **"Get up! I can't move you on my own!"**_ It pleaded so far, far away. Like his mind was swirling in the black abyss on the edge of forever. _**"Come on!"**_

Thumping proceeded on his chest. He easily ignored it, slipping further away. Everything was going black and cold, and Kisame couldn't care. He couldn't feel at all.

 _ **"You're not dead yet asshole!"**_

 _Hey now._ That stirred the shark ninja a little, a small ember cast onto the woodpile. He felt a twitch of his finger, (was it his finger?), and the voice continued its onslaught at him.

 _ **"Come on Kisame! Wake up before I tear your arm off and take it with me!"**_

 _Was that a threat?_ A small flame lit on the pile as his whole hand moved by the slightest fraction. The abyss was slipping away from him now, and he was beginning to feel little pinpricks across his skin.

 _ **"If you don't get up what good are you?!"**_

The flame burned hotly across the woodpile as Kisame could now feel the fists still pounding on his chest, not really painful, but annoying.

 _ **"Get up! Move! Do something!"**_

It was a girl's voice harassing him. She repeated his name over and over, as the darkness ebbed away from his being and the sound of her shouting came to his attention.

 _ **"God! I was left with a dead guy!"**_

The flame was now an inferno, and Kisame willed his eyes to open.

* * *

"Kisame! Kisame! Kisame!"

Evelyn ignored the thumping pain on her chest as she continued her assault on the shark ninja. The chain clasped to the cuff around her wrist jingled as she beat her fists down. Kisame didn't flinch or react to her attacks. She was afraid he would never awaken.

"God! I was left with a dead guy!"

Just as she was about to land another blow, Kisame opened his eyes and lunged at her, startling Evelyn into a scream as she fell back away from him. The larger shinobi pinned her beneath himself, and much to her horror, had the expression of a pissed off bear.

"Ah! No no no no wait wait!" She cried out, trying pitifully to squirm out from underneath him. "Sorry sorry sorry, I-"

 _Whack!_ The sound resonated and left Evelyn dazed for a few seconds as a small ringing sounded in her ears, her head lolling back against the floor as she recognized the taste of blood in her mouth. He smacked her! **Hard.**

Kisame grunted as he blinked his watery eyes, ready to hit the girl again when a sharp pain landed across his face. A familiar metallic taste in his mouth lolled across his tongue. Strange, he didn't remember getting struck. He shook his head to dispel the ringing in his ears.

"Kisame." The stranger croaked out, rolling her head back to look up at him. Blinking furiously, she felt tears roll down the sides of her face. "You're crushing me."

Kisame removed his weight without thinking, and felt a great force being lifted from himself. It was as though he was being suffocated without realizing it. Evelyn crawled away as she inhaled great amounts of air, keeping an eye on her assailant. The shinobi sat upright against the wall, trying to catch his own breath as she did the same; two strangers sitting opposite from each other.

"God, you're violent." Evelyn muttered as she caressed her swollen cheek, staring at her newly awoken partner. It was too surreal as she studied every crevice of his being, thinking when she would wake up from this dream.

Here was a young woman, trapped with a fictional character, (and a dangerous one, at that), with no idea what to say, or what to do. Or how to stay alive.

"You need me." Evelyn spoke, rather quietly. Kisame stopped his actions of rubbing his jawbone, narrowing his eyes at her. "When I feel pain, you feel pain. When you're hurt, I'm hurt too."

A chuckle escaped the shark. What the hell was going on, what was she saying?

"You will not believe a word I say, I know, but it's the truth." Evelyn rubbed her wrist where the cuff was attached, noticing Kisame's glance at the chain. With a jiggle of her hand, she shook the chain in front of him. "You have one too, in case you didn't notice."

"Eh?" Kisame glanced down, surprised and slightly angered as he lightly threaded the chain between his fingers to the cuff on his wrist. It was a plain cuff with no keyhole, and a thin ten-foot chain connected them. How did he not notice before, and better yet, why was he attached to her?

"Yeah. You and I are stuck together. You can try to rip it off." Evelyn watched as he struggled to sever it, a hot pain searing into her wrist as he pulled at his own. "Ow! I can feel that!"

 _What the hell is going on?_ Kisame looked down to the intact chain as he proved unable to break it, and back to the girl that stared at him with wary eyes. _There's no way in hell I'm going anywhere with baggage. I'll rip her arm off and just carry the chain._

"If you think you can just kill me you'll die too!" Evelyn guessed his intentions from the dark look on his face, pinching the thin skin on her arm.

Kisame grunted as he felt the same pinch on his own arm, rubbing it subconsciously. _So, I feel what she feels…and vice versa. This is going to be a problem._

"Don't…don't you remember anything?" The voice brought his attention from looking around back to her face. The way she talked to him unsettled him slightly. It was as though she knew him, yet he couldn't picture her face. "Kisame?"

"What's happening?" The shark shinobi finally spoke, his deep voice grumbling across to her.

Evelyn sighed, running her fingers through her long, tousled hair. "It's a very long story. And it'll sound insane. But it's the truth. I swear."


	2. Unexpected Visitor

**"Two Weeks Earlier…Or three…Or however many…You know what? Time doesn't carry across different dimensions or universes so well, so cut me some slack."**

 _ **"Previously…**_ **yes. So much better."**

* * *

"Have a good night, ladies!" Evelyn waved to her coworkers as she shrugged her coat on, locking the store behind her as she made her way to her car. The sky rumbled when she came to the driver's side, looking for her car keys in her work apron. She really needed to keep her things all together and better organized.

 _Maybe when I get home I'll finally pull my life together…_ she ignorantly wished. _Maybe I can really start on reading those series of books I have…or hitting the gym…I_ _ **really**_ _need to hit the gym._

"Oh, come on keys!" She moaned, exasperated. Shoving crumpled tip money and loose change aside, a familiar blur in her peripherals made her glance inside the car. There, sitting in the center console, were her car keys. "Oh, are you fucking kidding me!?"

The gray clouds overhead figured it was best to release their downpour at that moment, sending a huge wave of raindrops crashing onto the earth.

"Ahhh!" Evelyn yelled out, screaming curses at herself for not being more careful with her keys. "Are you serious!? What am I in, a comedy skit?!"

Placing a quick phone call to her boyfriend at home and receiving the voicemail, Evelyn decided to retreat from the rain as she waited for her savior. Coworkers already gone, she walked down the block from the coffee shop she worked at and looked around for a store to loiter inside. There, on the edge of the corner, was an antique shop.

 _Ah, I've always wanted to explore that little house of wares._ The young woman mused.

* * *

 **Kisame sighed in annoyance. "I don't need to know your life's story. I honestly don't care, brat. I need to know what happened."**

 **Evelyn rolled her eyes. "You asked about** _ **everything**_ **. You won't understand unless-"**

 **"Now."**

 **"Okay! Sorry…"**

 _ANYWAY_.

* * *

The small bell overhead chimed as Evelyn stepped in from the bleak drizzle outside. Wiping her shoes on the mat, the first thing she noticed was the smell. It was old, and terribly dusty. _What's antique, the furniture, or the occupants here?_

"Feel free to ask me anything." A small head popped out from behind the counter, decorated with wisps of white hair and an endless supply of wrinkles.

 _The occupants. Definitely the occupants._ Evelyn gave a small smile and nodded her head. "Thank you."

* * *

 **"What did I just say?"**

 **"Alright!"**

* * *

Everything in the store was indeed antique, and very pricey. Running her fingers over a small jewelry box, she mused how much the price was and checked the tags. Eyes widening, she quickly lost interest and moved on. _There must be something in here. I hate just browsing and leaving. I feel like I stole something! And hurry up babe and call me back!_

"Find something?" The elderly woman suddenly appeared around the corner of tower high bookcases, nearly frightening Evelyn into tomorrow. Her voice was as raspy as Grandmother Willow's in _Pocahontas._

"Um, actually, no. To be honest, everything is sort of out of my budget." Evelyn gave an apologetic laugh.

The old woman mused for a moment, before her eyes lit up in excitement...or mischief, as Evelyn would find out later.

"You know, I actually have something you might be looking for…" With a whistle, the old woman then disappeared amongst the array of stale wares, mumbling incoherent words as she went. "Ah ha! Here it is!"

Reappearing in a heartbeat, the old woman procured a cloth sack with something tinkling inside. Holding it out to Evelyn, who graciously accepted, she dropped it in her open palms with a _clink_. Whatever it was, it was lighter than air.

"What's in it?" Evelyn blinked, dumbfounded.

"Well, it's a long story, but-" The old woman started, just as a roar of thunder drowned out all sound and a huge gust of wind howled outside. The lights overhead went off with a _crack!_

"Interesting…" The old woman muttered, turning back to Evelyn, who was staring at her slightly shocked. "Quickly. You must leave!" She then began to beckon her out the door.

"What? But-"

"No time! No time! You keep for free! My gift! Go!" Roughly, she shoved Evelyn out the door. The wind howled as the skies darkened outside, almost sending the world into an early night. Rain blustered and drenched the earth, and before Evelyn could register what was happening, she was sent back through the door.

Except, it wasn't her world, anymore.

* * *

Kisame folded his arms, his facial expression being extremely doubtful and slightly irritated. The girl across from him was proving no use, and appeared somewhat stupid.

"And after I walked through the door, there was no more wind and rain, everything was bright and-"

"Kunoichi. One more word and I'll rip out your tongue." Kisame growled.

With a _snap_ of her jaw shutting, the room had grown quiet. "But, you asked-"

And in the two seconds the words left her mouth, Kisame was across the room and had a hand around her throat, aware of the pain he was applying to himself. Pain was something he could handle…but being lied to, was a whole other story.

"Oof!" The shinobi lifted her upright and slammed her against the wall, taking no notice of her flailing legs that kicked him in the abdomen. "K-Kis-"

"I said one more word!" Kisame snapped, applying a bit more pressure. Only when their breathing became raspy, and their vision began to dim, did Kisame release his hold and let her drop to the floor.

Evelyn crashed in a heap of limbs as she wheezed and tried sucking in as much air as she could, tears welling in the corner of her eyes. Sounds of retching and hacking came next as dribbles of spit spider-webbed from her lips.

It took a few moments for Kisame to catch his own breath, enraged pupils staring a hole through her spine. When the shaking in her shoulders stopped and she didn't cough, Kisame bent down and entwined his fingers through her wild hair, snapping her head upright and forcing her to stand again.

"Now, brat, I won't give you a second chance." The vehemence in his voice made Evelyn begin to cry, as she screwed her eyes shut against the pain he inflicted on them and contorted her face in grief. "Do you understand? I can sit here all day-" With a wiggle of his hand, he shook her lightly and observed her wince. "-and watch you squirm as I torture you. It's what I'm good at. You don't want me as your enemy."

After the threat settled in the air and Kisame was sure that _this_ time she understood his impatience, he dropped her carelessly to the floor. Evelyn furiously wiped away the tears and reprimanded herself to not cave in and bawl.

 _ **"Okay.**_ **"** Evelyn croaked out.

Kisame sat on his haunches and grabbed her chin, forcing their eyes to meet. "One: Tell me who you are and work for. Two: Where we are. Three: How much you _know._ Four: How to get out of here." Holding up four fingers, he continued when she gave a nod. "Oh, and if you try and lie to me again or buy some time, I will kill you."

Seconds passed as the sound of Evelyn's heaving breathing filled the silence of the room, both strangers staring into one another's souls. Fresh tears flowed down her cheeks as Evelyn nodded and realized they were both dead. He was going to kill her once she told him the truth.

"I-I-" She licked her lips, forcing the words to come out. "Kisame Hoshigaki, my name is Evelyn Bedell. I'm not working for anyone." Without taking a breath, she then spilled out her heart as her voice cracked and she began to sob. "You're dead. T-they they told me this place was the Crypt. I know everything about you, almost everything. I know all of Akatsuki's plans, Madara, everything! I-I know about your whole world! And I don't know how to leave this place! I've tried! It's the _truth_ , I _**swear**_!" Towards the end of her speech, Evelyn sobbed uncontrollably and was released from his grip, waiting for the blow to come. After what seemed like an eternity and the strike never landed, she risked a glance over and saw the fearsome Monster of the Hidden Mist, sitting upright against the opposite wall with his head cradled in his hands. Only the steady rise of his chest indicated he was even alive, with his body set so still he could've been passed off as a statue.

Evelyn dared not speak and waited for him to react, but he didn't move. Fifteen minutes passed when Kisame finally looked at her again, and instead of rage, a calm and eerie resolve had settled over him.

"I remember." He said softly.


	3. The Void

~-~-~-~-~-~-~ The endless mantra pounded against her skull, sounds seemingly like loud repercussions against the thick fragments of bone that held the universe of Evelyn's mind together. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~ A buzzing drone, a mindless tone, succumbing Evelyn's world and mind into a shapeless form. ~-~-~-~-~-~-~

And then a soft exhale.

It wasn't her own.

~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~-~- _wind_ -~-~-~_~~_-~- __sun_ -

The infinite loop of nothing suddenly broke, and a small light cast itself in the shadows of her mind. _soft_ - _touch_ ~_~_~-~~~- _ **warm**_ -

A puff of air kissed her- _face_ -~-and the slight flickering of illumination glowed brighter and brighter, ebbing away at the shadows that seemed impenetrably dark.

 _There were_ _ **stars**_ _…milky white and mellow yellows dancing across the fathomless sky of indigo. Explosions of amethyst and ruby constellations twinkled silently all around, the space of nothing comprising of everything._

~~- _ **_beautiful**_ -~_

No sense of being, only the sensation of _seeing_ \- sweeping by on a calming energy as Evelyn was left dwindling through time. Reaching out her fingertips~~- _touch_ -~the strokes of something cool and dark reached back and caressed her thirsty skin, reflecting back the unimaginable void of something to be. _Water_ ~~_~

 _"Dark." A single utterance, whispered in every corner from every mind. "Dark."_

 _"_ _ **Light**_ _." The voice whispered back, reaching beyond the void of dark water, clasping hands together. Fingertips intermingled as skin on skin felt the alien of each other's texture._

 _"_ _ **Light**_ _."_

The voice behind the veil then pulled Evelyn through the thick, dark curtain of water, reflecting the stars behind her eyes. All the light faded as her being submerged into inky blackness, suffocating her thoughts as the whisper overcame her senses.

For once, an ugly tug pulled at Evelyn's core, and she felt true fear. This was wrong. The hand that pulled her further into the void felt cold. Her fingertips were now black, and the stars were slowly fading, like a flame being drawn out.

 _ **No**_. A spark of intense heat ravaged inside of her, sending chains of lightning down her nerve endings. The figure in shadow continued their way into the void. _**No**_.

Grasping the hand entwined forever in hers, the being of light made her way opposite the void, opposite the cold and unforgiving mass of shadow. When her being broke free of the veil, a tug pulled her back. The being following her was drawn to the shadows, and could not follow.

 _ **Come with me**_. Evelyn squeezed _wind_ and _warmth_ and _**light**_ into the other soul, sending tendrils of herself to the other side for the other to trail.

 _ **I will follow.**_ And the being breathed air, and felt warm, and saw the stars.

And they were indeed beautiful.

* * *

 _Come with me…_ Evelyn slowly opened her eyes, bringing up a small hand to the side of her face and whisking away wisps of hair. Blinking rapidly and sitting upright slowly, a sudden rush of blood surged through her body, overwhelming her senses with the feeling of pins and needles. Before she could shake off the feeling of numbness from herself, a slow realization dawned upon her. And she panicked.

"Whatthefu-" Bursts of air left her lungs as she hurriedly scooted backwards, sliding her rear-end across the floor as the pinpricks across her skin intensified, only stopping when her back was met with the wall. Not believing her eyes, she screwed them shut and covered her face with her hands. _This isn't real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Not real. Wake up. Wake up. Wake up._

Five minutes passed as Evelyn dared not move, speak, or even breath loudly. Like a child hiding underneath the covers, her hands darkened her world as she strained to listen to everything around her, indicating if she was in any danger. No sounds were heard but the erratic beating of her heart, and the gasping coming from between her lips.

 _Whatthehellisgoingonimdeadohmygodimdeadimdeadimdead-_ Thoughts plagued her mind as she tried to remember what events led up to this point, to where she was, why everything had no color...and why there was an unconscious man on the floor.

 _-imdeadimdeadimdeadimdead-_

Whether minutes, hours, or days passed, Evelyn wasn't sure, the only thing she knew presently was her safe position on the floor. Back against a solid object, her feet planted firmly on the floor, knees drawn up as tightly as she could bring them to her chest, with her head buried in her arms and the palms of her hands shielding her face, hiding in darkness.

 _Dosomethingdosomethingdosomething-_ The new mantra implanted her brain, traveling along the neuron pathways and connections to drawn out all other thoughts. Suddenly, when it seemed to be the only option she had, for it was the only _thought_ she had, Evelyn slowly, _**slowly**_ , parted her fingers a little bit apart, only a _**little**_ , to peek from her curtain of safety. Which was a tumble of gray hair.

 _There_. The fingers draped across her face provided the same scenery as looking out a window of bars, the curls blocking her vision with shadows. _thereheisohmygod-_

The strange, unconscious gray man, laying down on the floor.

 _Ishedeadhesdeadimdeadnonono-_ Evelyn dug her nails into the skin of her features, trying to semblance some sort of calm into herself. _gohelphimgo!_ _GO! GO EVELYN! GET UP!_ _ **NOW!**_

And with a snap of her nerves, she breathed in loudly, her legs twitching from the sudden movement as she planted her hands to her sides on the floor, fingers sprawled out as she studied the man with wide eyes. A jingling sound scared her to some extent, making her hold her breath momentarily as she looked down. Attached to her gray wrist was a plain cuff, leading off a thin chain to the man a few feet away from her. Without thinking, she snatched the cuff in her free hand and began to pull away at it, huffing in frustration as it wouldn't budge. Attempting to pull it over her wrist only caused her momentary pain. She was then forced to take her panic induced actions out on the chain.

 _Break you piece of shit!_ Evelyn cursed in her mind. After minutes of being unable to sever the shackle, she gave up and looked for a keyhole. To her demise, there was none.

Evelyn whimpered at her misfortune, worst case scenarios playing through her brain as she looked back to the man on the floor. There was something…eerily off about him. After moments of debate and consideration, she crawled over carefully, the sound of chain sliding across the floor filling the silence. When she came to his left side, she craned her head to have a better look at the man she was imprisoned with. Something was…familiar? Did she know this person?

 _That's Kisame from Naruto_. The thought only popped up as a small entertainer, barely heard under the entangled mass of panic in her brain. But Evelyn heard it no less, and it stuck. _It sorta looks like him…_

Careful not to touch him, she scooted as close as possible without having skin contact, and leaned over to see his face fully. Her heart beat loudly in her chest and she had a horrible wave of nausea overcome her. The resemblance was so uncanny it _had_ to be him.

But that was impossible. He was a character from a show. He wasn't _real_. _None of this can be real. What the hell is happening, ohgodohmygod-_

And in seconds, Evelyn felt hot tears stream down her face as utter confusion and fear wrought her mind a second time. Moving away from the body, she curled into a tight ball and cried her heart out, sobs causing her shoulders to shudder violently. _What the hell is happening?_

…

Hours had passed as Evelyn laid on the gray floor, staring a hole in the wall across from her. Fear ebbed itself from her conscious, slowly replaced with a numbing impression. Nothing made sense. She began to question her own being. Who was she? She was Evelyn. Where did she come from? California. What was the last thing she remembered? The antique shop. The woman. The storm.

Was she kidnapped? Were where her captors? Was she drugged? Where was she? Where was she? It had felt like forever as she paced around the small room, finding no doors, no windows. She was trapped in a colorless world.

An awful scream erupted from her cracked lips as she pitifully banged against the wall.

"Let me out! Oh god!" She cried. "Let me the fuck out! Please!" She proceeded to scream and cry till her voice grew hoarse, her throat cracked and burned from the strain. Wiping away at the sore skin around her eyes for the hundredth time, she sniffed loudly and let out a yawn. Exhaustion was beginning to take hold.

The man. The man in the room with her. He wasn't real. He can't be real. This was some sick nightmare she was caught up in. Without even thinking, one small word escaped her lips and spilled out as a whisper, barely heard by her own ears. _"Kisame?"_

And with a _snap_ , her mind came into clear focus. Thoughts, images, _feelings_ , reeled before her eyes as she _remembered_ everything. _**The stars, the wind, the void…him.**_ Evelyn recollected bringing the being from beyond the veil. _Back to life to the Crypt._ This place, the voices. _The Crypt._ With a shift of her eyes to the side, she stared at the still figure. No anxiety presented itself this time, however, just an eerie calmness. She brought this man back.

 _I somehow brought a fictional character that apparently exists back from another dimension._ Laughter rang harshly around the room as she realized the absurdity of it all. _To a_ _ **Crypt**_ _, no less, how fitting._

Inching back to the man- _Kisame, god, weird_ \- on the floor, Evelyn tentatively reached out a finger and poked him in the shoulder, **extremely lightly**. Nothing happened.

 _I really don't want him to wake up and rip my arm off._ The thought of flesh dismembering from her person made her cringe horribly and hesitate in touching him again. But she _did_ bring this man with her, from wherever they were, to this place, to wherever they are, and he _did_ follow.

She poked him again. Zilch.

Harder. Nil.

"Kis-Kisame?" The sound of his name rolling off her tongue sounded ridiculous to her own her own ears. "Wake up."

Gingerly taking hold of his shoulder, she gave it a tiny shake. Kisame remained still on the floor. _What if he's dead?_ The thought made her panic, and she reacted quickly by bending over and listening to any breathing, placing two fingers to his nostrils. _He's breathing…very slowly, and barely._ Relief washed through her.

"Kisame." Evelyn said, a little louder. "Wake up!"

An idea popped up in her miniature brain, and took a piece of dull skin on his arm between her fingers. She then proceeded to pinch the ninja.

"Ow!" Evelyn rubbed at her own arm, alarmed that she felt a pinching sensation. Did a spider bite her? She then flipped out and stood, shaking her person dramatically at the thought of a possible spider anywhere _near_ her. But no, no spiders. _Did I accidentally pinch myself? No, don't be stupid._

Shaking the strange reaction away from her mind, she then pinched him again, a little harder this time. "Ow!" She repeated. She _definitely_ felt that this time. "What the hell?" She murmured.

With caution this time, she took a piece of gray skin and twisted it, grimacing as she felt pain on her own person. _Can this get anymore strange? So…I feel his physical pain? How does that work? Am I imagining it?_

A thousand pokes, prods, jabs, and pinches later, Evelyn discovered an array of physical sensations on herself, and progressed to more painful experiments. Pounding, thumping, and yet Kisame still would not wake. Evelyn was getting more and more frustrated with his lack of response. Finally, fed up with his vegetative state, and going somewhat insane at this point, Evelyn hammered away at the man, relishing in the aches and tenderness she felt on herself. If anything, it reminded her she was still alive.

 _ **"You need to wake up!"**_ Evelyn screamed. _**"Kisame!"**_


	4. You're No Peach, Either

_"Those who turn their hands against their comrades are sure to die a terrible death."_

 _ **Oh Itachi-san, you would say I told you so…**_

 _"Be prepared."_

 _ **For so much more…**_

 _"As death comes to embrace you, you will realize what you are."_

 _ **It seems I went from monster to man…**_

 _"That's what death is, don't you think?"_

 _ **And yet, I'm not so sure anymore…**_

* * *

"Evelyn, was it?" The mist nin shifted his gaze from the ceiling to the crumpled girl on the floor. Now that rage and confusion no longer clouded his vision, he could see perfectly what his actions left behind. The smaller human was staring at him with the utmost caution, unsure of whether to answer or keep her mouth shut. "Come here." He patted the floor in front of him.

Hesitantly, she crawled over and sat a foot away, flinching appallingly when he outreached and grabbed her arm, pulling her closer to himself. A strong hand was placed underneath her jaw as he tilted her face around, staring at her features. The girl squirmed underneath his hold. "What?!"

"You're all gray." Kisame simply put.

"So are you! Congrats genius." She retorted, receiving a painful squeeze in return. "There's no color here."

 _And it's depressing._ Kisame couldn't help but think. After a few moments of Evelyn wriggling from his iron grip, he cast her aside and ran a hand through his hair, letting loose a tired sigh.

"So, I really kicked the bucket, eh?" Kisame brought his hands up to his face and studied his palms. He didn't feel dead. Or look it. In fact, he still wore the clothes he died in. From the Akatsuki ring on his finger, to his shredded pants, down to his worn sandals. Aside from that, he felt perfectly healthy. _Now what?_ "So. How does your face feel?"

He chuckled as she glared daggers at him, lightly touching her cheek with her fingertips. "Hurts like hell still. So does yours."

"It does." Kisame agreed. "I hope you don't bruise easily…" Taking a look around, he clucked his tongue in hilarity. "Not that it matters, no one could tell."

" _It wouldn't take a fucking detective to see how I got these._ " Evelyn muttered under her breath, rubbing her arms as she stared a hole in the floor. When she glanced back at the shark, she was highly embarrassed to have him staring at her so intently, making her feel small and vulnerable. "Stop staring! It's rude."

"What village are you from, kunoichi?" Kisame asked, taking a hold of his own chin and cracking his joints.

"I'm no _kunoichi_." Evelyn snapped. "And I don't come from your world."

Kisame paused his actions, narrowing his eyes. "That's not possible, _kunoichi_."

A snort escaped the female. "And you think bringing you back to life was? After everything you have been through, a being from another planet seems _farfetched_ at the moment?"

"Ah-ha, point taken." Kisame mused. Man, he rather was in a good mood. Otherwise he would've broken her nose for her snippy attitude. Perhaps later.

Evelyn blinked at the shark shinobi sitting across from her, a small, feral smile set across his face. She was barely able to register all of this information, and it felt as though a thousand ants were seething underneath her skin from panicking about it. But this _fictional character_ seemed so at ease and adapted to his conditions amazingly well. Perhaps he had a mental issue she was unaware of.

"Eh? What?" Kisame's voice snapped Evelyn from her thoughts as she realized she had been staring at him.

"Nothing." She muttered, looking to the side and away. Her tangled jumble of gray hair provided a nice curtain from a certain pair of eyes.

"Tsk, no good-looking shinobi on your world?" The voice came from her side, almost sending Evelyn into cardiac arrest.

She whipped her head around to find Kisame casually sitting right next to her, his back against the wall with a knee propped up and an arm draped over.

Evelyn squeaked in surprise at his speed and flinched away from him, watching as he studied his fingernails with minor interest. Scooting away from him by a few feet, she curled her knees to her chest and gazed at the shinobi warily. Her body was sore, her thoughts muddled, and she was staring at a six-foot-tall gray shark.

"Are you real?" Evelyn suddenly blurted out.

"Eh?" Kisame draped his arm over his other leg, blinking at the girl he was chained to.

"I honestly don't believe your real." Her mouth kept running on its own accord, spewing out the thoughts she had been clutching to herself. "There's no way you're real. This all has to be fake. You're fake. _**You're not real**_."

Without waiting for a response, Evelyn stood up and turned around, walking straight to the wall opposite and began pounding on it with her fist.

Kisame just stared at his chained partner pounding furiously away at the gray material. _This brat is a psycho_.

Hot tears streamed down the girl's face as she relentlessly assaulted the wall with her bare fists, wishing for the millionth time she would wake up and have this all be a horrible nightmare. She was so wrapped up in her self-pity she failed to notice the gray ninja standing next to her, arms crossed and a look of doubt across his face.

"Stop that, it's giving me a headache." Kisame ordered. When she failed to comply, he reached out and grabbed her arms in his stalwart hands, whipping her around to face him and shaking her a tad. "Kunoichi! Look at me!" His voice was firm and gruff, but it made Evelyn stop her actions. Instead, she shook rather pathetically and lifted her face to meet his, ashamed of the tears she couldn't cease.

" _What's happening?_ " She croaked, her arms falling limply in his hands.

Kisame stared down at the girl that had saved him from the void. From the **cold** , and the **fear**. This was the same being that came to him in a form of _warmth_ , and _light_. How could this be the same person?

Kisame wasn't the type of man to be generally nice. Or polite. Hell, he couldn't remember the last time he said something comforting to someone. He wasn't someone's best friend, or babysitter, and he _definitely_ was no goddamn hero. He was a **shinobi**. A warrior. A _comrade_.

 **A monster, a killer, you don't deserve to leave the void, you sick, sociopath-**

"Kisame!"

Kisame suddenly breathed air in, and blinked rapidly. He was on his knees on the ground, with his hands over his ears. His heart was beating a mile a minute, and he could feel sweat perspiring down his forehead. _What the hell was that?_

"Kisame." The voice. _Her voice._ This small, insignificant, weak girl had called to him. "Are you okay?" She was kneeling down before him, worry etched into her features and her hands twitching at her sides, as though hesitating in comforting him through physical touch.

Kisame grunted and stood up quickly, not meeting her eyes. Whatever that episode was, he wished to not experience it again.

"At least you quit crying." He grumbled, taking a hand and massaging the back of his neck.

His dry humor caught Evelyn off guard and she laughed, earning a surprised look from the shinobi towering over her.

"Your laugh isn't that much better, nh." Kisame stated. He only received more laughter. "Ah, shut up. You'll make me sick."

Evelyn's mirth subsided to giggles as she half-heartedly smiled at the man, standing up and rubbing her left arm. The moment was welcomed in her mind, even if he was being unintentionally humorous.

Kisame crossed his arms and looked to the girl, nodding his head towards the wall. "Aren't you going to make a hole for us to escape this place? Standing around won't get us anywhere."

And just in a flash, the joy from Evelyn's face fell. Kisame could almost hear the smile crash to her feet. Even though he was being sarcastic, the reminder of their situation brought her back to her doom and gloom phase.

"I just want to leave this place." Evelyn whispered.

Kisame just stared down at her. _As do I, kunoichi._

The room then grew dark.


	5. A Whole New World

"Aiiiiii! Atsushi! Dinner is ready!" A voice called from below.

Evelyn jumped in place and almost let loose a scream until Kisame came to her and clamped a hand shut over her mouth.

"Coming!" The voice of a young boy called back, startling close by. The sound of footsteps banged and then receded away, and the smells of delicious cooking wafted their way. It was enough to make Evelyn cry all over again. When was the last time she ate?!

Evelyn's muffled voice spoke into the large palm of the shark shinobi. Her hands clawed at his own as she attempted to free herself from his grasp.

"Shh." Kisame snapped quietly, straining to hear anything else. What the hell just happened? Where were they?

A strange, wet sensation then crawled over his palm, and he instinctively released his hold.

"Gah! You taste way too much like sea salt!" Evelyn whispered. "I couldn't breathe!"

"Did you lick me? Was that your tongue!?" Kisame whispered back crossly, wiping his hand frantically on his trousers. Kisame was an experienced, veteran shinobi, hailing from the "Village of the Bloody Mist", and yet, never, had he _ever_ , been licked before to escape bondage.

"Where are we? What happened?!" Evelyn's voice suddenly laced with panic, as she moved around and something hit her in her face. "Ow!"

"Quit!" Kisame commanded, wrapping his arms around her body in an effort to keep her still.

Squirming in Kisame's grasp was a laughable joke in Evelyn's matter. The man's arms were like iron bands, completely immobilizing her movements and keeping her still. Instead, Evelyn obeyed and stood stock still, trying to quiet her breathing and listen to her surroundings. She minutely noted how warm his body temperature was, like a fiery inferno against her back. His heart beat like a solid drum against her spine.

Reaching an arm cautiously out, Kisame's fingers touched a solid object within half a foot. Lightly stroking the surface, his mind registered it as a wooden exterior. Upon pushing it gently, it slightly swung open to reveal a dark room. After assessing everything in seconds, his thoughts then clicked in place. By appearances, they were in a bedroom, and they were standing in a closet.

"Stay close." Kisame whispered, releasing his hold on her.

Evelyn nodded and tiptoed behind the towering ninja, watching his face for any directions. The sounds of laughter and the clinking of plates and glasses drifted from beyond the open doorway.

 _This is someone's home?_ Evelyn wondered, looking around and taking everything in great detail. The room they found themselves standing in was dark, the only light flooding from the hallway. Books, toys, a bed, various objects lay about in an organized matter, with a couple of plants on a nightstand. Before she could investigate as to where exactly they were, Kisame was already at a window above the bed frame.

The chain clinked as Evelyn made her way to his beckoning, as he opened the window quietly and squeezed through, standing on the rooftop shingles. Without waiting for Evelyn to proceed, he reached back inside the shadows and grabbed her arm.

"Hey, wait-guh!" Evelyn protested quietly as she was being pulled forcefully through the window. If she wasn't fast enough in crawling through the open frame, she feared he would break every bone in her body just to yank her through. "God, I can get through a fucking window!" She seethed at him.

Kisame quickly wrapped the length of chain between them around his bicep, not wanting it to catch on something when they were on the move. Kisame ignored her and returned his grip to her arm, despite her struggles and small "Let go!" and "I'm not five!"

Evelyn was just about to land a vicious bite on her captor's forearm when he suddenly knelt down and scooped her into his arms, earning a shocked "Hey!" as he jumped from the rooftop they were on, to the next one.

 _This place…_ Kisame ignored the girl's incessant complaining as he stealthily kept to the shadows of night and leapt from the tops of buildings. His trained senses studied their surroundings, trying to pinpoint where they were and why this place seemed familiar. _Am I home?_ The instant thought of being back on his home world sparked a small flame of hope in his chest, but he quelled it immediately.

Voices drifted from the streets below, as random people bustled about from restaurants and bars. No one seemed to notice the two figures gliding through the night just above their heads, and went about their evening activities completely unaware.

 _ **Plop!**_ The sound of the shinobi's sandals landing on the tile of the next building made Kisame realize the girl he carried was silent, and he glanced down to her and saw her passive expression. _Tsk, about time. By Kami, I was afraid she would never shut up._

The edge of the village they were in came into view, with the dense forest surrounding the outer wall providing decent cover from unwanted eyes. When they reached the last building, Kisame heard Evelyn gasp as he jumped from the edge of the roof over the outer wall, landing with ease on the forest floor on the other side. Pausing to look behind his shoulder and make sure they weren't being followed, he gave a grunt of satisfaction and jumped into the trees, making their way through the forest.

 _I've definitely been here before…but why does it feel so, different?_ Kisame pondered his thoughts, wondering how they came to be back on his home world. For this was definitely his home world. It just felt right.

Twenty minutes passed in silence as each person regarded their own thoughts. Kisame began thinking of ways to return to Madara and resume the 'Eye of the Moon' plan, now that he was alive once more. He grinned at the thought of everyone's face, wondering how he had managed to come back to the other side. And when he had the chance, that bushy brow freak was in for a world of hurt. Kisame almost shivered with excitement. He was back!

Evelyn stared up at the man who was grinning maliciously. She wondered what he was thinking, and what was to happen next. The only reason she was even alive was the connection between them. If she wasn't bound to him, she had no doubt he would've ended her life a long time ago, like a minor hindrance being stamped out. She wasn't sure if she was lucky or cursed.

"Do you know where we are?" Her voice called out to him, snapping him out of his daydream.

"Eh?" Kisame blinked and remembered his current situation. Oh. He almost forgot. The brat he carried was a problem. He was currently useless as long as she was with him. Perhaps Madara could fix this. He was the world's most powerful shinobi, after all. If anyone could break the tie between them, it was him. "It's none of your concern." He dismissed her passively.

 _Wow, so I bring this guy back to life and I'm just a bug under his shoe._ Evelyn thought angrily. Looking down to the cuff around her wrist, she began to assault it as the trees whizzed by in her peripherals, grunting in pain and frustration. _I just want to go home!_

Kisame grumbled in slight annoyance at the burning sensation on his wrist. "Kunoichi, it won't come off."

"It will!" She snarled at him, making the shark dumbfounded. Was she suddenly angry at him?

 _Women…_ He thought.

Kisame spied a crossroad come into view, and they were completely alone. Leaping down to confirm his location, he spotted a road sign and read the characters.

 _Ah-ha, so we were in Kisaragi. So, this_ _ **is**_ _the Land of Fire._ Kisame grinned widely. He was right. He **was** home.

"Keesarwogee?" Evelyn paused her offensive on the cuff, trying to read the sign. "Where the hell is that? I've never heard of it. And what the hell is Konoha-" The sound of her jaw clinking shut resounded in the night air.

"Konohagakure- the Village Hidden in the Leaves." Kisame finished.

"I know what that is!" Evelyn huffed out furiously. "I'm stuck in your world!?"

Kisame didn't answer, but resumed their course. Jumping back into the treetops, he now followed a certain path to a safe house not far from where they were. From there, he would make contact with Madara.

Evelyn could feel herself panic at the thought of her situation. Everything that had happened recently was just too much. How could the young woman take in everything and not explode? It was like a bad fan fiction, being sent in the Naruto universe.

 _How will I get home? How will I survive? Am I stuck here? Can I get home? Will I have to live here forever?_ Thoughts of doubt and incessant worry pounded at the encasing of her skull, flashes of scenarios and would-be events raping her visuals. The world was a blur as she envisioned life here.

The thump of an irregular step on a branch collided her skull with Kisame's chest, sending her back crashing to reality. Shaking the stars from her eyes, she looked up to the man. So far, in that moment, she was certain of one thing: Kisame was with her, and being bound together, he had to protect her to ensure his own survival. Until she could figure out a way home, she had the small assurance she was safe.

"Hmm." The vibration of Kisame's hesitation made her look in the direction his eyes followed. There, below the tree tops, was a building. Evelyn noticed the frown upon his lips.

"What is it? What is this place?" She questioned, apprehension knotting her stomach at the look on his face.

Kisame didn't answer, but stepped down from the top branch and landed smoothly on the earth. Setting Evelyn down, he unwrapped the length of chain and walked forward. _This_ _ **is**_ _the safe house…it has to be._

Evelyn hesitantly followed the shinobi. The building was three stories, and bathed in a soft light. Torches placed neatly around cast a warm glow on everything it illuminated, and revealed a stone pathway leading to the front steps. A wooden fence encompassed the building, encasing small pathways and wonderfully smelling foliage.

Nearly invisible wisps of steam protruded from the back of the building, making Evelyn think of a Japanese bath house. She looked back to Kisame and frowned at the bewildered expression on his face, and she suddenly remembered. Does he know how much time has passed on his world?

After deliberation, she hesitantly spoke up. "Kisame…you said we're on your world, but _when_ on your world?"


	6. All In Good Time, My Dear Gaki

"Hello! Yes, yes! Welcome to-" The balding man behind the counter never finished his greeting as he was grabbed by the collar and yanked over the tabletop. A shriek let loose in the lobby as Kisame snarled in anger and pinned the man against a wall, lifting his smaller frame easily.

"Kisame, no! What are you doing!?" Evelyn screamed at him. Foolishly, she ran at the shark and began to pound on him with her bare fists. "Let him go! Stop!"

Without looking away, Kisame released a hand and wrapped it around Evelyn's throat, squeezing painfully until he flung her to the floor a few feet away. Evelyn reached for her bruised trachea gingerly and gasped for air.

"What year is it!?" Kisame roared at the man he held.

The poor owner of the bath house cried pitifully as he stuttered to speak, not looking down to the monster that threatened his life.

"I-I-It's-it's-it-" The man sobbed, his body quivering in fright. "It's b-been over f-fifteen years since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War!"

 _Fifteen years!?_ Kisame's rage clouded his vision, as his hands worked on their own accord and snapped the neck of the blabbering fool. Releasing his hold, the lifeless body fell to the floor in a crumpled heap.

"K-Kisame!" Evelyn choked out, tears streaming down her face. The sight of the vicious act he displayed instilled fear in her body, and she found it hard to move. "Calm down!"

His face suddenly snapped in her direction. His eyes gleamed like a predator and made Evelyn's insides squirm. The shinobi she no longer recognized then strode towards her, and Evelyn yelped in fear as she stood and ran away. Kisame reached for the chain connecting them and yanked on it forcefully, snapping Evelyn's arm back and sending her crashing to the floor.

"No! Nononononono!" Evelyn wailed and hoped feverishly someone else in the bath house would come to her aid, but the only figure to tower above her was a monster. "Kisame! Stop it!" She screamed at him.

 _ **You're a monster, a beast, you have no home here! You were never wanted! Who could love you! You deranged, disgusting freak-**_

And in an instant, Kisame fell to the floor and ignored the world around him, fastening his palms over his ears to drown out that horrible voice in his head.

 _ **Murderer! Murderer! You worthless, inferior-**_

Evelyn watched as Kisame fell to his knees and groaned pitifully, seemingly lost in a nightmare. It was the same episode as before.

The fear twisting Evelyn's gut and wrenching at her heart turned into panic. The man that was, only a moment ago, intent on causing her harm was now reduced to a wretched state. The girl flipped over onto her stomach and watched as Kisame now pounded at the sides of his head, seemingly in pain. The dull ache on the sides of her temples was soon overbearing.

"Stop it!" Evelyn repeated. "Kisame! Quit!"

He seemed to not hear her, or chose to ignore her cries. Whichever the case, Evelyn rose onto her knees and grabbed at his frantic fists.

For a split second, she felt it.

She felt the **pain**.

"Gah!" Evelyn cried out, releasing her touch on him as though she was burned. No!

She remembered that feeling, in the void. **The dark**.

The overwhelming sensation of agony, both mental and physical, was tormenting Kisame. She watched helplessly as he continued to groan in pain, unseeing reality.

"I saved you!" Evelyn called out to him, grabbing the sides of his face with her smaller hands. She ignored the pain that assailed her face from his constant beatings, and bit her lip to force herself to hold onto him. "It's not real anymore!" Her voice cracked. "Kisame!"

And suddenly, he stopped.

Kisame blinked away fresh tears from his eyes as he breathed in deep amounts of air. The dull throbbing of pain echoed across his body, and he was sure she felt it too. His chest came in heaves as he focused on controlling his breathing, and he finally looked up. The face staring back at him was one he hadn't really bothered to _actually_ notice, but this time, he memorized everything.

"You're full of color." He whispered roughly, reaching out a hand and touching her face carefully.

Evelyn didn't speak, but felt the hot tears still streaming down her face. Her body, her mind, her entire **being** was exhausted. And this man sitting across from her was tearing her apart.

His yellow eyes were exploring her face intently, almost with a voracious stare. Being this close to him and having him so still in front of her, the unbelieving fact that he was actually _real_ settled in her stomach like lead.

"So are you, congrats genius." Evelyn's poor voice sounded like broken glass, and yet she humored him. Kisame felt a twitch of a smirk at the corner of his lips, his thumb tracing her jaw line. As Kisame took her image in, Evelyn did the same.

The fact that his skin was blue threw her off at first, but it was then no different if he were pale like herself. The anime didn't do him justice, but then again, that was a 2D stick animation. The living, breathing thing before her was entirely different, and much more terrifying.

It looked as though his nose had been broken a few times, with some slight bumps. Small scars ruined the perfect flesh across a few places; his eyebrow, his lip, a light one across his cheek. Kisame's predatory yellow eyes were daunting to gape into, and she wondered for the hundredth time what he was thinking when he stared at her.

The gills on the sides of his face and shoulders were an interesting thing, and the first thing to pop into her brain was _Waterworld_. If she ever had the chance, she would ask him how he came to look this way.

By comparison, he was much larger than she was, and the muscles that rippled across his body moved like waves in water; smooth and powerfully. A multitude of scars crisscrossed over his skin, shallow ones, large ones, a few with indents. It was a body that had fought, and overcome many battles. It only made him more intimidating.

The main thing that caught her attention was his dark blue hair. As silly and weird as it sounded in her brain, she desperately wanted to run a hand through it. _Was it soft or what!?_

Kisame continued his physical touch on her face, regarding all the small details on the woman before him.

Evelyn had blue eyes, different shades of indigo, sky, and streaked with white lines like lightening. Her skin was a peachy color, with the exception of all the bruises she garnered, especially the one around her neck. The blooming colors of yellow, plum, and crimson blossomed across her throat.

Her hair was a tangled mess. Brown, red, and golden strands wisped around her face and settled in knots past her shoulders. Looking past all the yellow and blue bruises on her cheeks, the small cut on her swollen bottom lip, and the dark circles under her eyes, she could pass off as a beautiful girl.

As they sat there, regarding each other in mutual fascination, a thought occurred to Evelyn as she suddenly stiffened up. Kisame noticed and froze his fingertips on her cheek.

"What is it?"

Evelyn broke away from him and looked around, suddenly aware of alone they were. "Where is everybody?"

Kisame immediately stood and listened, and by the look on Evelyn's face, he couldn't agree more. _Something is definitely not right._

"Come on." Kisame beckoned her to follow, and they went back to the front desk. Evelyn averted her eyes from disfigured corpse on the floor. If she wasn't so tired, she would have vomited.

Being suspicious, Kisame checked the registry and scanned the list of employers, but there were none. _That_ slightly irked him. He went through some books, but didn't find any relative information. Raising a brow, he turned to the computer. His fingers faltered at the keys. Come to think of it, he had only seen a few of these in medical labs, and never used one before. With a sigh, he checked the dead body for any clues. There was nothing.

"Everything here reeks." Kisame commented to himself.

Evelyn sniffed herself. "I don't smell."

A sigh followed. " _I mean the situation,_ _ **kunoichi**_."

" _Oh_." Her lips made a big O, and she furrowed her brow. "I bet there's bodies in the freezer." She said dryly.

Kisame snorted. "We'll see."

They resumed and Evelyn followed him like a ghost, pitter pattering after him during the investigation of the bath house. After setting up some simple traps, and making it seem as though the bath house was closed, Kisame raided the pantry in the kitchen and tasked Evelyn with carrying everything in a giant bucket he found under the sink.

As Kisame was sorting things, Evelyn quietly slipped to the side and looked around, a disturbed feeling sinking in her bones. Something felt wrong. It was then she spied a giant walk-in freezer. _Watch me be totally right._ Walking to the door, she grabbed the handle and heaved the freezer open, peering inside.

"Well, any bodies?" Evelyn jumped and spun around. The shark was leaning against the pantry doorframe with a crooked smile.

"Don't you dare lock me in here." She warned, watching that smile grow and reveal a sharp row of teeth. Turning back around, she then shivered as the cold air wrapped around her body and chilled her core. Taking a small step, and then another, she proceeded inside the freezer.

Massive cuts of meat from cows, pigs, and sheep hung on meat hooks attached to the ceiling, and Evelyn pushed them aside as she slowly ventured inside the freezer. There was no light, so she had to strain her eyes to see the outlines of things. To her astonishment, the freezer was vast in size. White frost covered everything, and the cold temperature turned her breath into visible puffs of air.

Kisame stood against the pantry door, having watched Evelyn disappear inside the shadows. He mulled over the idea of actually locking her inside and pretending to disappear, until he looked down and noticed the chain between them was growing smaller.

"Ai! Kunoichi?" He spoke aloud, waiting for a reply.

Silence, and yet, the chain continued to creep forward.

"Hey!" He paused. Nothing.

The freezer door then slammed closed.

"Eh?" Kisame blinked and looked down to the chain, watching the rest of the links quickly disappear through the crack. _Shit!_

The end of the chain then tugged on his cuff link with massive force, sending him flying forward. The cuff trapped his wrist at the door, and he found himself unable to pull back. Reaching for the handle, he pulled against it to try and open it. It wouldn't budge.

"Goddamnit!" He cursed, snarling at his inability to open a fucking door. Bringing his hands together, he then made a flurry of seals. "Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!"

Two water clones then appeared by his side, one grabbed the door handle, and the other looked around for something to break the door down.

"Grr!" Kisame growled at the sudden ache in his arm. Something was happening to Evelyn inside. _Today is not my fucking day._

Just then, a figure seemingly crawled _through_ the freezer door, and cracked its neck to stare at the shinobi. Its disfigured body and skeletal face spoke for itself.

 _A fucking Gaki?!_ Kisame narrowed his eyes and snarled. The water clone beside him grabbed the hungry ghost by the skull and pulled it out, throwing it into the nearest wall. With a crash, the Gaki fumbled and released a chilling roar.

The freezer door then swung open, and Kisame thanked his fast reflexes that he moved in time. Leaving his water clones to dispel the spirit, he ran inside and searched for Evelyn. Swinging the frozen carcasses around, he found her on the floor unconscious.

 _Definitely no shinobi._ He thought to himself. Hoisting her over his shoulder, he exited the freezer to see what remained of the Gaki.

"Heh, you'd think it would've recognized us from the other side." One of his water clones joked as he stepped into the kitchen.

Kisame glanced down at the pile of ash the Gaki had been reduced to. Although a vengeful spirit, it was albeit a weak one. Using all of its energy on the freezer door and Kisame himself had left it in a sorry state, and certainly no match for his clones. With a motion, Kisame dispelled his water clones.

A large blue hand was brought up and dragged down his face. Kisame sighed. First, the girl. Then, being dead for so long. Now, a goddamn spirit trying to eat them…and to think it was only his first day back.

…

He could really use a drink.


	7. Pop Goes the Weasel

_Clink._ The small ivory-white cup was placed on the wooden surface of the counter.

"Hn." Kisame grunted to himself, his eyes trained ahead of him and boring into empty space. With his left hand, he reached over and poured himself another drink from the white bottle of sake, bringing up the glass to his lips and downing its contents. The burn that forged a trail down his throat to settle in the pit of his stomach made a slight grimace on his face.

"Ghjhnskh." The shinobi looked over to the girl laid out across the table beside him, her eyelids fluttering as she finally began to wake. Being in a slight stupor, her hands ever so slowly touched the flat surface of the wooden tabletop, fingers spreading across as she raised herself up.

Fear and confusion filled her at the sight of the shinobi standing to the side of her, his eyes boring an empty hole through her. Kisame said nothing, and was in no mood for conversation. In response to her, he only turned back and stared at the fine details on the porcelain cup he held. (There appeared to be a small scratch on the surface.)

His aura was extremely palpable, and automatically made Evelyn cringe inside. Questions about everything and anything banged around inside her skull, but she only bit her lower lip in response.

Kisame watched from his peripherals as Evelyn scooted away from him and swung her legs off the opposite side of the table. The sound of the chain sliding across became the only sound, as Evelyn sat on the cold stone floor and huddled her chin to her knees. The brooding shinobi said nothing or react to her in any way, and only continued to fill his cup after each drink.

 _What happened back there_...? Evelyn buried her head and clutched herself tightly, as though she was holding onto the universe itself, and was afraid of it crumbling around her. _Why is he so upset?_

Silent questions bombarded her tiny skull, and with Kisame's mood being as it was, ( _don't say anything and I won't chop you to bits_ ), kinda deal, she had to accept her fate of being stuck there until he told her otherwise. She glanced around herself. She was behind the counter of what appeared to be a bar. Drinking+MoodyShark could be nothing short of disaster.

Kisame's fingertips grazed the neck of the bottle, and in his altered state, (or rather, **drunken** ), he applied too much pressure and tipped the bottle over onto its side; to which it rolled away and disappeared over the edge.

 _ **Thunk.**_

"Ow!" Came the loud wail from behind the bar counter. The sound of glass shattering soon followed.

Evelyn tenderly rubbed at the sore spot of her scalp the bottle had assaulted, her feelings of complete depression instantly dissipated. Hot anger and seething irritation bubbled to the surface instead, and Evelyn could feel her mind tearing itself apart from the constant mood swings.

A loud, disappointed grunt came from Kisame as he subconsciously rubbed his fingers through his hair. He looked over the bar counter to the wasted sake on the stone floor. Disgruntled, he lazily pointed to a shelf across from where Evelyn was seated, his yellow eyes hazed over from drink. His almost vacant stare made her skin crawl with displeasure as he waved a finger at her to fetch another bottle.

" _It's b-been over f-fifteen years since the end of the Fourth Shinobi World War!"..._ The angry retort she had planned to deliver to the drunk ninja instantly fell away, and a cold ball settled in the pit of her stomach. Evelyn blinked up at the man and then looked to the bottle he was pointing at, the smell of alcohol making her head spin. With reluctance, she leaned forward and reached out with an outstretched hand, when a grunt from behind made her stop.

"What?" Evelyn turned her head back as her brows knitted together in confusion.

Kisame was leaning over the bar counter now, making Evelyn extremely uncomfortable as he reached over and pulled her ragged shirt down her right shoulder blade.

"Hey! What the hell! Don't touch-"

Kisame drowned out the sound of her whiny complaints and tried to focus on seeing clearly, berating himself for drinking too much when he clearly should stay sober. But there was no mistaking it; it wasn't an illusion from the sake.

"What?! What is it, my tattoo? Let go!" She grabbed his hand and forcefully tried to remove him. "What the hell? What?!"

Kisame frowned. "It's a seal."

* * *

The sun was warm, and the sky was bright. It was a beautiful day, something even Kisame could agree to. As he stood there in that green field, the warm breeze carrying scents of lilacs and jasmine by, he was almost brought peace. But there was a feeling.

Something was wrong. Horribly wrong.

"Yo, Kisame!" He turned. It was Evelyn. "I've been waiting for you."

"Waiting?"

She nodded, a wide smile on her face. She was beautiful, as though she was glowing with radiance. "I've been waiting all this time."

He quirked an eyebrow down at her. "For what?"

She laughed. "For-"

"Kisame!" An awful scream made Kisame turn, and the green field disappeared. The sun was replaced with a blood red moon, and the smell of flowers turned into decay and death. The bare earth he stood on was soaked in crimson, and the scene of slaughter before him made him stumble backwards.

A massive pile of bodies formed a small hill before him, and every bloated and marred face was turned towards him with expressions of horror. Limbs were missing, bodies were mangled, some were beyond recognition. But Kisame knew. They were all the lives he took. They were judging him.

"Oh, Kisame." A body laying before the pile turned on its side, cracking bones and performing disturbing twists as she stood and faced him. "Why?"

Kisame backed away from the nightmare before him, as the woman he murdered from the cipher division reached a hand out.

"Why?" She repeated in a whisper, tears of red rolling down her face.

 _ **They're coming.**_

* * *

Kisame abruptly sat upright, his breathing labored and sweat rolling down his forehead. Looking around frantically, his brain quickly reminded him that, for the moment, he was safe. Taking a deep breath, he threw the covers from his body and brought himself to his feet.

Evelyn was still asleep from her spot on the floor underneath her quilts, as she had picked a spot as far away as the chain would permit. Her wild tumble of hair, and an outstretched arm were the only things visible. The rest of her body and face were hidden underneath her blanket.

Kisame rubbed his forehead and bent down to replace his sandals back on his feet, shaking his head at his attire. He would need new clothes at some point.

The sliding screen opened up to the second story balcony, and the outside world was bathed in a soft light. Dawn had just appeared over the horizon moments ago, and was slowly coloring the land in soft hues. Kisame opened the screen all the way, so the room was soon filled with sunlight.

The shinobi walked to the wooden railing and lazily leaned on it, quietly enjoying the sound of morning doves while his thoughts raced together.

His life. His death. His missions. Akatsuki. Evelyn. The **void-**

 _No._ His mind came to a halt, and he shook away the feeling he was always succumbed to when he thought of... _ **that**_. _No more._

" _I've been waiting for you..."_ The image of her standing there in his dream came to the front of mind, and the way she smiled. " _I've been waiting all this time..."_

"Aha! So I finally found ya!"

The sound of chaos and shouts immediately woke Evelyn from her slumber, sending her thoughts into panic as she yelped and flew into a frenzy, clawing at her blankets and sending them flying.

"Hey man, cut it out!"

The sound of a voice besides Kisame's froze her to her spot, as she stood stock still beside her makeshift bed, eyes glued to the scene before her.

There was Kisame, standing in the soft rays of sunlight, landing fierce blows and powerful punches to the railing and banisters as he attempted to land a hit on his foe.

A weasel.

 _A fucking weasel._

The weasel successfully dodged another attack, climbing up the shinobi's large frame and propelling himself off his shoulder. Kisame growled in frustration as he missed grabbing the furry nuisance by a hair, eyes following the animal's trajectory.

Evelyn shrieked in surprise as the weasel flew to her and immediately began climbing up her legs, making her dance in her spot to swipe him away.

"Wait!" The weasel easily avoided her blows. "Easy now! I'm not here to hurt ya! Just make him stop!" The weasel's eyes widened in terror as Kisame stalked towards them, a certain, painful death spelled out for himself. "Tell him to quit, will ya?!"

For the sake of his own survival, the weasel then dipped underneath Evelyn's shirt and scurried upwards, holding on as she shook and screamed.

"Oh my god! Get it off, get if off!" Evelyn panicked, her length of chain flying through the air as she grabbed at herself.

"Quite it, sistah! Ya got nothin' I like anywho." The weasel then popped his head out from between the front of her breasts and grabbed at her collar. "Jus' listen, will ya?"

 _If that thing thinks hiding there will stop me..._ Kisame reached out to grab the weasel when Evelyn's body moved in a fraction too soon, and his hand ended up grabbing something else, and it was just as a handful.

From his perfect view, the weasel took the next five seconds in prefect slow motion to watch the action unfold.

Kisame's palm was still grasped around Evelyn's left breast when she instinctively brought up her right fist and delivered a hard blow to the side of his face. Surprised by her ferocity, and slightly embarrassed at his accidental groping, the shark took a step back and rubbed at his jawbone. It was only a millisecond later that Evelyn regretted her actions, as she brought up her left hand to caress her own face she assaulted.

"Fucking _weasel_!" Evelyn snapped, successfully grabbing the furry animal and holding on tightly as he squirmed in her grasp, wriggling to free himself. With her bruised right hand, she grabbed at his scruff and dangled him before herself, turning away from Kisame.

"Ah, no! Ya got it wrong!" The weasel squeaked, hanging limply in her hold. "Please! Jus' hear me out!" Bringing his little paws together, he ducked his head in respect and chittered to himself, his furry tail tucked between his legs.

Evelyn stood there, dangling the small animal before her, its pitiful self-subject to her will. And it was in that moment, whether it was due to the fact that she was stuck in an anime show, or the fact a six-foot shark was chained to her, or perhaps it was the time she traveled through the stars, or maybe, _just maybe_ , she was presently holding a _**talking weasel**_. Whatever the reason, despite the urge she had to scream, laugh, and cry all at the same time, she instead bit back her insanity, ground herself, and tightened her grip on the intruder.

"Who are you?" She growled.

The weasel raised his head and stared into the eyes of his captor, trying his best to ignore the deathly, murderous predator standing much too closely behind her. The shark's eyes gleaned with the intent to kill, but for some reason, he just stood still and let Evelyn talk.

"M-My name is Benji." The weasel rubbed his paws together in an attempt to calm his nerves.

" _ **What**_ are you?"

The weasel raised an eyebrow at her question, looking from her and to the shinobi behind her. "Er, I'm no foe, if that's what ya askin'."

"Who sent you?" The gruff voice of the taller shinobi asked.

"No one sent me. I hold no contract fer no human!" Benji replied, crossing his arms, slightly peeved. "I'm here on Pa's orders."

" _ **Pa?**_ " Both repeated in unison.

Benji shook his head in conformation. "Yeah, yeah. Pa. Ya see, you two have stirred up quite the pot 'ere." He wiggled a paw for emphasis. "There gonna be lookin' fer ya, and Pa said it'd be best I got 'ere first."

"Who's looking for us? What are you talking about?" Evelyn looked to Kisame with confusion, and was upset when she noticed he looked anxious.

 _ **They're coming.**_

Benji snorted. "Look sistah, all I can say is, they're not the welcome wagon."


	8. The Copper Brick Road

_Something just doesn't quite sit right…_ Those had been the last words of Nara Shikamaru to Satoshi, the jounin he deemed fit for the mission at hand. Some young girls from a small nearby village had been reported missing for a few days now, and while some suspected they had run off, the written reports about the whole situation placed an uneasy feeling in Naruto's supervisor. _I remember a similar report had been filed a year ago, three girls, ages ten through fourteen, all missing within a span of a few days. There were search parties, and a few teams sent to investigate, but nothing was ever found; it was assumed they had taken off from home._

The days following, the jounin from the Hidden Leaf Village had made an investigation, going from local to local, waving the four small pictures he had of the girls for any useful leads he could find. A few individuals had steered him in the direction to the bathhouse on the outskirts of the village, claiming it was the last sight the girls had disappeared to, and yet when it was searched, no one had found a trace of them.

Landing atop the tree branches with ease, the shinobi skillfully jumped from oak to oak, noting how warm the air was, and the cool breeze that tickled his neck. If under different circumstances, he would've opted for a nice long nap in his hammock outside his apartment. Oh, and with his bowl of cold chicken teriyaki, **of course.**

 _ **Grwwwl**_. _Ugh_. The jounin placed a hand over his stomach, the thought of delicious food already giving him hunger pangs. _Maybe when this is all over, a nice, big bowl from Iruyka's will-_

"You and you, stay here and watch the place! You, run to Akito and tell him what has happened! You, come with me!"

The hoarse voice rang through the air, making Satoshi think of a bullfrog in mating season. Casting the image aside, the jounin stealthy made his way to the sound, fortunately not having to strain his hearing too hard.

"The Golden King is going to hang whoever did this…"

"Oh, it'll be a lot uglier than that, you have my word." The bullfrog voice sounded again, belonging to a man who even resembled a toad.

Slowly stepping around the base of the trunk, Satoshi spied on the scene down below, pondering if this had any correlation to his mission. _The Golden King, eh? Why does that name sound familiar…?_ Satoshi made out five men below in the clearing, about two hundred yards from his target: the bathhouse. Mentally cracking his knuckles, he took mental pictures of each man's face, waiting for the opportunity to present itself.

Moments afterwards, the group split into three, with the jounin having decided to investigate the bathhouse first and interrogate the two left behind. As soon as the others were gone from sight, and his first victims were inside, the shinobi made his move.

* * *

 _Ow. Ow. Ow._ Evelyn half-limped, brushing her wild, matted hair from her face for the hundredth time. The soles of her feet felt as though they had touched the surface of the sun, and her body ached and screamed at her to rest. The two before her seemed to carry on with ease, and either ignored her pain or did not notice. She preferred the latter.

 _Tinkle tinkle_. The chain stretched out ever so slowly between girl and man, a silver trail beckoning her forward. Normally, she would be peeved to be left so far behind, but considering the circumstances, she could faint and not give a damn.

"Hey yo-ho back there, ya able to keep up?" The sack of fur had stopped and sniffed the air, black pupils critically eyeing her. "Ya not one much fer walkin' are ye?"

"I'm fine." Evelyn replied hotly, ignoring the doubtful look. Biting the inside of her lip, she steeled herself and painfully walked a little faster, finally coming side-by-side with the shark. Sweat was rolling down her forehead, and she had to force herself to breathe normally.

The sun blazed overhead as the trio continued their silent journey through fire country, each absorbed in their own thoughts. While uneventful, it wasn't exactly peaceful, either. Kisame strolled along, seemingly casual, but the hostile aura he radiated kept both weasel and girl at bay.

Hours passed as Evelyn was sure she was going to die from dehydration, and the nonstop journey took a toll on her limping, making her out to be a cripple.

"We almost there." The weasel eyeballed her.

Evelyn groaned. "You said that hours ago."

An audible sniff came from her right. _He's right_. The shark mused, equally as eager to be finished with their journey as she was, even if it was for different reasons.

The yellow rays of sunshine and clear sky did nothing to improve his mood that morning, and the long hours underneath the hot sun only made it worse. It was only thanks to self-control and an iron discipline that stopped him from strangling the girl and gutting the weasel.

"How were you able to find us?" Evelyn asked.

Ah, a question that was brewing in the back of Kisame's mind, along with a million more. Benji scratched at his black nose, wiggling his whiskers as he kept plodding along.

"It was easy, ya smell different."

"Excuse me?" Evelyn not-so-discreetly lifted an arm and sniffed herself. _Ugh, a shower is long overdue._ The thought of her stench being so powerful it made them easy to locate made her cheeks burn.

"Neh, neh. Not _that_ smell. Ya smell." The weasel grunted and fiddled with his thoughts, trying to figure out a simple way of putting it into words. "Ya see, humans here have the _same_ smell. Ye have a different one."

Kisame quirked an eyebrow and looked down to his female companion. _That could be a problem._

"Well, what do I smell like? Is it a bad smell?" She jabbed a finger in the air. "What does he _smell_ like?"

"Er, somethin' I can't put in words." The weasel looked thoughtful for a moment. "A difference between apples and oranges." He paused. "But ye smell sweeter. Can pick you out miles way."

 _Definitely a problem_. Kisame frowned. "Who else can pick up this scent?"

Benji shrugged, a weird physical attribute for a small animal. "Who can say?" And he left it at that.

 _Great._ Kisame's mind growled to himself. _She's a walking beacon to whoever is interested. Hopefully no one else comes nosing around._ He snorted at his own pun, earning a curious look from his side. _**And**_ _she has a seal, for what?_ _ **Who is this kid?**_

Glancing to said thoughts, it was hard to believe that so much of his problems, (just general trouble, actually), generated from such an unremarkable girl. All he really knew of her that was concrete was that she was a whiner, was lacking in the physically capable department, and supposedly came from beyond the stars.

"Kunoichi." At the sound of her nickname ground out, she whipped her head upright and squinted against the sun. Raising a hand to provide some cover, she blinked up at him. "Tell me where home is for you." _I'm gonna figure this shit out._

She grimaced at him. "You wouldn't know, and I don't think you _want_ to know." She had actually been avoiding that little detail of, _you're simply a product of someone's imagination and kids under the age of 10 watch this show and your fanbase isn't really all quite that big, sorry._ She was sure that last bit would be the killing blow. How do you explain to someone something you yourself do not quite understand?

Kisame's frown deepened. He pointed a finger threateningly at her. "Listen-"

"O, hey now! No frit frat! Behave like good kits!" The weasel stuck a small tongue out at the two humans, much to their surprise. Kisame's mouth turned into a snarl, and the shading of his brow grew dark.

Silently thankful for the rodent's distraction, and yet fearful for his life, Evelyn moved from the shark's field of vision and stretched as far as she could between them. Ignorantly hoping he would forget all of his previous questions, (which she knew deep in her soul was foolish), and that he would simply just be the happiest fucker to grace the planet, (which she was sure would be the day the world imploded), Evelyn tried to make herself feel as small as possible and prayed to every deity above they would reach their destination soon.

"Stop." Benji suddenly grew to the size of a marshmallow, his fur sticking out on all ends. "Ya hear that?"


	9. Hey Miss, A Lick of Your Time?

Evelyn had many interests. One of them being _Naruto_ (in which she was currently stranded), she had, like most people, a selection of favorite characters from the show. However, she didn't know most people that had experienced her situation, much less actually _meet_ their cherished character. And it was at that moment, when a fat, drooling canine had emerged from the bushes, when she had imagined something _so damn_ _ **awful**_ , that she questioned why this menace of a shinobi was indeed her favorite.

Oh God, **why**?

"Oi, hey hey! Back off!" Benji, coming off his roller-coaster of terror, and realizing the danger was indeed not dangerous, puffed up and began to hop threateningly towards the dog, spittering and spattering like a kitten. "I found 'em first! Get yer own!" _hiss_ _ **hack**_ **spit spit**!

The cracking and popping from joints beside the girl made her turn her head, as she witnessed the future demise of the poor puppy. _He's going to kill a dog?!_ Kisame's eyes were shining, and a nasty smirk was plastered on his face.

"W-wha-nonono! Don't hurt him!" Evelyn's body flew faster than the speed of light, planting herself before the stupid animal and raising her arms. For a brief second, she actually thought it would deter the man. "It's just a dog! Shoo! Go home!" Snapping her head around, she made awful noises and mentally prayed. "Get boy, get!"

"Now, why would you think that?" The six-foot, three-inched shinobi was now standing before her, his massive shadow casting her into darkness. Unable to meet the evil intention in his golden eyes, Evelyn looked to the side and felt her body tremble.

 _Stand your ground! Don't cry! Don't be afraid!_ The tiny voice in her skull screamed at her. "Y-you have that look." She spoke quietly, the shakiness in her voice broadcasting her fear.

He bent down to her level, his face much too close for her comfort. "Oh? And what look is that?" The sadistic humor in his voice made her swallow. He was actually _enjoying_ this.

The overly drooling dog had begun to sniff and lick Evelyn's pant leg, its curled tail wagging in pure delight. **Woof**.

"Oi Oi! Lay off!" Benji quickly scurried over, wary of Kisame's dangerous aura, and swiped at the mutt. "Get goin', like she told ya!" The dog then turned its attention to the weasel, cocking its head to the side in curiosity, totally oblivious to the destructive attention it brought on itself.

Evelyn said nothing, and just focused her stare on the scene of animals beside herself. Slowly, her arms lowered back to her sides. "Just leave it _alone_." Her voice broke towards the end, and she flinched away when the shark stood and shook his head in disgust.

"Teh, you really are deplorable brat." His words made Evelyn clench her jaw and ball her fists.

 _I'm surprised you even know what deplorable means, asshole._ The snarky voice emerged from its crevice and bit back at him.

"If that dog isn't gone in the next five seconds, I'm ripping it to shreds." The shark pointed directly at the rodent, his playful, dark humor erased from his voice. The sincerity in his tone made Evelyn gape at him in horror.

Benji looked to the human girl and feared for her sanity, seeing the distress on her face. With a huff, he propelled himself upwards and over the dog, grabbing its wagging tail with ease and landing a vicious bite. "Grmpf ghhn!"

" **Ap! Ap! Ap!** " The dog lost all curious nature and cried as though it was dying, taking off in the direction it came from at top speed. Doing a mini acrobatic flip through the air, Benji landed beside the duo and spit tufts of fur from his mouth.

"'appy?"

Evelyn looked down to the spitting and tiny paws furiously wiping away at his face, a relieved look on her face. With a nod, she hugged herself and ignored the pair of eyes on her back.

"Let's get goin', no more trouble."

 _Just keep pushing, Evelyn, just keep walking._ _You have to move_. With an inward breakdown, she nodded again and followed directly behind their guide. Even though a talking animal still made her head spin, it was somewhat kind and didn't threaten her like the man stalking behind. If she had to choose at that moment, she would rather be stuck with the weasel.

* * *

"What you're telling me is that my brother is dead." A long, silver blade glinted in the dim lighting, a silent warning to the man on his knees. "Is that your message?"

"H-Hai!" The messenger pressed his forehead against the cool stone, the sounds of footsteps sending waves of trepidation through his core.

"…very well. Jun." At the sound of her name, the woman walked crisp steps and raised her blade, silencing the disgruntled scream from the man on his knees. Whisking her katana through the air to paint the blood on the floor, she swiftly sheathed her weapon and picked up the man's head. The Golden King waved a hand lazily. "Now go."

* * *

Satoshi, the Peeping Ninja, scratched his head in thought as he stared at the ceiling and finished recounting his report.

"Are you sure that's everything?" Shikamaru looked up from the sheaf of papers in his hand, having already read the written statement the shinobi had given.

"Yeh yeh." Satoshi looked back at the Hokage's advisor, envisioning a chicken teriyaki strip in his place. He quickly shook away the thought.

"Even though it's quite bothersome, I'm assigning you a follow-up, you'll leave tonight." The advisor ignored the jounin's tiny whimpers and small cries of protest. Handing the shinobi a teal scroll, he nodded in dismissal. "Good luck."

 _They better have a ramen stand where I'm going!_ Satoshi sighed and bowed. "Hai, hai."


	10. The Drink Is On Me

The sun was now set in the late afternoon, with the last rays of warm sunshine casting long shadows on buildings and tree lines. A particular, magenta haired ninja sat in an empty booth in a respectable restaurant in Konoha, sipping his favorite drink. A clear, small bag lay in one hand, holding a tuft of chestnut fur. To the side of his cup lay an assortment of evidence he had gathered, and slowly, and methodically, he would study them.

"Hm." Was all he said to himself. Looking down to his sakura tea, he swirled the cup and watched the pickled cherries dance in their whirlpool. With a sigh, he set it aside and propped his chin in his palm. "Neh eh, what a mess I got in."

 _Aio, maybe we missed something?_ His inner voice offered, to which he scratched his head and snorted in frustration. _Again._

Obeying his own command, Satoshi picked up the photograph of the missing girls, and held the bags of hair he had collected. On had strands of long, brown hair, while the other, held silky strands of dark blue. Those had been a pain in the ass to find.

 _Nope, not these._ He concluded for the fifth time. _But that means someone else was there as well…_

Laying the photos down, and the bags aside, he reached for the shards of a broken sake bottle he had found on the second story, behind the bar counter. A lone cup had been its mate. _Doesn't really tell me much, there could be a hundred different stories behind that._

The next bag laid on the table in front of him. _Okay, this is where it gets weird._ The only thanks he could ever give to the wretched woman he called a mother was her inane obsession with the undead, their spirits, and demons. Growing up with such a kook had left Satoshi with a wide knowledge of such things spiritual, and so when the ashes of a Gaki was found in the kitchen, well, he was left confused.

Actually, not so much as confused as just plain fucking bewildered. Sure, they weren't necessarily your common spirit, but enough so that they could be found in children stories, old wives tales, and the like. But to come across one itself? Not your typical day.

Aside from that, Satoshi had combed the place thoroughly, finding the two men he had wished to question strewn about the place like confetti. Whomever was there before, certainly knew their traps. If he wasn't the man he was, he could have suffered the same fate.

"Satoshi." A rough voice came from his side. Turning to look to the owner, Satoshi gave a small smile and waved.

"Eh, Nori!" Satoshi offered the seat across, from which the fellow shinobi took. "Sakura tea?"

The man sighed. "You always were too cheery for your own good. I'm here about the men you found, we've identified them."

Satoshi nodded in understanding, leaning lazily against his seat as he listened.

Nori continued. "It appears as though you've stumbled upon something, and by something, I mean this." Laying out an open folder, pictures and documents of a certain group came before Satoshi's eyes. "They call themselves The Copper Gang."

"Eh o!" Satoshi drank his tea and placed the cup back down excitedly. "I thought something was familiar, they're run by The Golden King."

Nori blinked, grunting in agreement. "Used to be a small group, petty thefts, causing chaos in certain towns and villages. They've been around for years now, and no one really knows how big they've become, or who this supposed 'King' of theirs is."

Satoshi picked up the photo of the man he found in one piece, twirling it around to Nori. "This man, I found already dead in the bathhouse. He was dressed as the host. Is he a part of this gang as well?"

Nori guffawed a yes, leaning forward and lowering his voice. "This bathhouse was apparently managed by an elderly couple about a year ago, but according to the local files they disappeared and he showed up, claimed to have bought the place."

 _A year ago…could there be?_ Satoshi scratched the stubble on his chin. **-** _ **three girls, ages ten through fourteen, all missing within a span of a few days.**_

"How did no one recognize this man?" Satoshi mused, looking down to the photo. The man was balding, with a fat face and teeth protruding from under his lip. He was ugly, to say in the least.

"We actually had to dig a little to find any correlation. There was a report with his description and photograph taken six years ago, off the coast of Kirigakure."

"Kiri? And why would we have a file of that?"

"Because apparently," Nori tapped a finger against the photo. "It was an involvement of human trafficking, with some of the girls being from the Land of Fire."

Satoshi stared at the photo of the man, and he struggled not to tear it in half.

* * *

"We finally 'ere." Benji came to stand at the outside of a door, reaching only a foot at full height and knocking with his paws. "Ai! Open up!"

 _Thank God!_ Evelyn crossed her arms and looked around her, uneasy with the unfamiliar surroundings. When they had finally spied the tall structures of buildings, the only thing that kept one foot in front of the other was the thought of a hot meal and a hot bath. The sheer willpower it took to pick up the dead-weights she called legs was enough excuse to sleep for five days.

Kisame, on the other hand, grew warier and observed how much they stuck out like a sore thumb. For one, they had a weasel as a guide, two, he was chained to a young female, and three…well, not many people gave the same appearance as him.

When they finally joined the crowd before disappearing into the back alleyways, the judgmental stares and curt whispers was enough excuse to make him collapse the city in a single jutsu.

With a sniff in the air as they waited for the door to open, the shark frowned and peered around for unwanted eyes. "Tanzaku still has that same smell."

Subconsciously, Evelyn sniffed the air herself.

"Eh, so ya know this place?" Benji pounded again. "Open up, I said!"

As though on command, the door burst open with such intensity it sent the small mammal flying. Evelyn jumped in place, while Kisame crossed his arms and narrowed his eyes.

A young woman, perhaps a bit younger than Evelyn, was standing at the door in a beautiful peach kimono, her face pinched in fury. "I said, don't come-oh!" Staring at the two strangers, (and hearing the string of curses from a certain weasel) the young girl placed her delicate hands on her dress and bowed in apology.

"Gomen'nasai! I thought you were someone else!" Straightening herself just as quickly, a huge smile was plastered on her face as she reached forward and grabbed Kisame's arm. "Nara-sama told us you would be arriving!"

"'ey now! Ya can't just go grabbing people willy nil, Momo!" Benji strode forward as he shook the dirt from his coat. "Besides, he's dangerous, that one!"

Kisame, at the moment, was completely perplexed at the smaller girl holding onto him, trying with all her might to drag him inside. Evelyn struggled internally with whether she should laugh at the look on his face, or scream for someone to give her a bed already.

"Oh shush, Benji." One moment she was smiling brilliantly at the shark, and the next, a dark, murderous glare had overtaken her cute features. Her eyes sparkled with insanity. "Mess this up for me and I'll kill you!" She whispered vehemently.

"Oh, frit frat with that!" Benji spat at her. "He's here for Nara-sama, not another lover yer keep thinking yer gonna get-"

The girl called Momo, highly embarrassed her secret plan was revealed, removed her touch from Kisame's and punted the rodent as far as she could. Evelyn put her hands over her mouth at the abuse, watching her furry friend flying high across the sky.

With a soft pant, Momo lightly dusted imaginary debris from her kimono, turning back around and resuming her hold on the shinobi. "So, what was your name? Just come right this way."

 _Is this really happening?_ Evelyn stared at the speck that was growing smaller in the distance, and suddenly felt a tug on her wrist.

"Hurry up, girl! We haven't got all day!" Momo's voice had suddenly changed from its cute demeanor to that of a nasally brat. She then pulled again on the chain.

For the first time since she had been tangled in this spider web, Evelyn truly felt anger. _Oh, no she didn't._


	11. Hop In, The Water's Fine

"Oh, my my Kisame-kun~" The round-faced entertainer cooed adoringly. "I've never seen so many muscles…you must be _so_ _ **strong**_." Batting her long eyelashes, Momo continued to woo and adore over the shark, and to Evelyn's complete disgust, he was _actually_ buying it.

Kisame couldn't suppress the cheeky grin on his lips, flashing razor-sharp teeth down at his number-one-fan. "Remember, **kitten** , the weak are meat, the strong eat."

 _Ugh._ Evelyn crinkled her nose. _Kitten?! Bleh!_

Momo nearly curled her entire side into the man. "Then I'm sure you must be well-fed!" She giggled.

"Can we _not_?" Evelyn had her arms crossed with the look of a bathed cat. "Are you taking us to this Nara-sama woman or what? I didn't walk a marathon for you."

Momo's mask went from its cuddly demeanor to that of a witch. "Listen, girl-" She began, her voice reminiscent of a thousand nails on a chalkboard.

"Hey." Kisame interrupted, pausing in the hallway they were walking. A glance was spared to his livid companion. "I'll ask the questions, kunoichi."

 _Are you kidding me right now!?_ Evelyn wanted to scream.

Momo gave her a small wink, laying her head against the shinobi's arm with a satisifed purr.

 _This is so fucking stupid!_ She glared at the man.

"I'm sorry she interrupted you, Kisame-kun." The couple continued their walk down the hallway, while Evelyn brewed in fury and resentfully marched along behind. "Please, allow me to alleviate the stress from your journey in _any_ way I can~"

* * *

"You _do_ eat a lot, Kisame-kun~!" Momo poured another glass of tea for the shinobi, flashing her dazzling smile. Kisame, on the other hand, ignored her.

"Kunoichi." His gruff voice reached her ears. "Come eat."

Evelyn was laying on her back, with one leg propped up and an arm across her face. Her chest rose with a deep inhale. "Not hungry."

Kisame chewed another piece of sushi, narrowing his yellow eyes at her. "That's a terrible lie."

"I don't care." Her voice was almost lazy, as though she was on the verge of falling asleep.

"Kisame-" A blue hand silenced the porcelain doll.

"Leave us alone; I'll call you when I need something." His voice was indifferent.

Momo bristled slightly at the way he spoke to her, but she bowed in respect and left, eyeing the girl on the floor with distaste.

When the door was closed, Kisame sighed and leaned back on his hands. "You need to eat. I can't afford for you to slow me down."

"Then I'll just die here on the floor." Evelyn mused. "Tell them I wish to be cremated."

"Kunoichi."

" _Kisame_."

"No more jokes. Eat. Now." The impatient tone in his voice made her flop her arm carelessly to the floor. Blue orbs stared at the ceiling in disinterest.

"I don't want to be here." The sincerity in her voice made a strange pang in Kisame's gut. Was that guilt? He ignored it.

"I don't care. I won't tell you again, come eat." Taking a piece of food in-between his chopsticks, a salmon flavored roll went airborne and made a perfect arc through the air, making its target as it landed on Evelyn's forehead. **Plop.**

"Did…did you just throw food at me?" A wild, brief grin lit up her face. "Are you kidding me?" The mirth in her voice urged the shinobi to continue. She laughed as another one landed a direct bulls-eye on her cheek. "Stop it!"

"Not until you eat something." Not willing to admit it audibly, he rather enjoyed the sound of her laughter. It was like two completely different people, hearing her whine and having her laugh. He preferred the latter.

"Okay-okay! Just stop throwing raw fish at me!" Sitting upright and placing her collection of tidbits on a plate, she grabbed a white napkin and waved it. "I surrender!"

"Good." He watched as she nearly scarfed platefuls of food down, followed by nearly chugging down a pot of tea. "And you said you weren't hungry."

She shrugged, wiping a piece of sticky rice from her cheek. "I'm a spiteful person." She confessed, nonchalantly.

Kisame shook his head. "You're a brat."

"You're violent."

The thought made him somber. "You have to be, to survive, kunoichi."

" _Why_ do you call me that?" Evelyn jabbed a chopstick through piece of glazed chicken. She glowered at him. "You do it on purpose, don't you?"

The shark smirked at her, grabbing an apple and throwing it across to her. Thanks to her poor reflex skills, it thumped against her chest and bounced to the floor. "Would you prefer something else, _kitten_?"

She made a face. "Ugh, do **not** call me that. I prefer my name, thanks."

"Neh, we'll see."

Wiping the apple across her grimy shirt, she frowned at the filth. "Can we please shower?"

"I don't know you that well, kitten." His eyes sparkled with amusement as the fruit fell from hand and into her lap.

"I-I didn't mean it like that!" She sputtered, bits of apple and spit flying. Kisame's grin only grew wider as her face turned bright red. "You know what I meant!"

Kisame, having eaten his fill and in a rather good mood, turned his head to the side. "Hey, Kitten!" He yelled across the room.

" _You can't call two of us that!_ " Evelyn murmured as she bit into her fruit again.

"Hai~!" Momo appeared instantly, bowing before Kisame and pretending Evelyn was invisible. "What can I help you with, Kisame-kun~?"

"We both need a bath."

* * *

After showing them to their room, Momo returned with fresh clothes, and drew a bath up, leaving them to their own devices. Evelyn said nothing about wanting to bathe first, and opted for waiting for the shark to finish first. Lingering outside the door of the bathroom, she could hear the sounds of water splashing and an occasional hum. If she wasn't so tired from the day's journey, she would've heard the words rather than fall asleep in front of the doorway.

Half an hour passed as the shark washed away the dirt and grime he accumulated from the day. It felt refreshing to finally rid himself of his ratted clothes, and proceeded to scrub his skin raw. Images of serrated teeth instead of the sponge he held played across his mind, and his body broke out in goosebumps at the thought of having been eaten alive.

 _I did my part._ He firmly told himself. _I did what I had to._

His mood for a relaxing bath having been ruined, he pulled the drain and reached for a towel. After drying off the majority of his skin and getting dressed in new clothes, he turned the handle and opened the door.

 **Thunk**. Evelyn's skull was the first thing to hit the wooden floor as she fell back away from her supportive wall. With the lightning fast reflexes of a veteran shinobi, he simply sidestepped her and watched her hit the deck.

"Oww..." Evelyn whimpered, rousing from her slumber and rubbing at the sore spot on her scalp. Rolling over onto her stomach, she then gingerly lifted her tenderized muscles from the floor, standing toe to toe with Kisame. "Thanks." She muttered crossly, wiping the sleep form her eyes.

"If you wish to bathe, I suggest you quite wasting time and hurry." He jerked a thumb back behind himself, indicating the mess he had left behind and hadn't bothered to clean.

"Were you practicing a new jutsu!?" Evelyn declared, waving her arm at the atrocity. "There's water and soap everywhere!"

"You have twenty minutes." And with that, he ignored her quips and shut the door behind himself, opting to lean against the wall and wait for her to be done.

 _He's such an asshole!_ Evelyn shook her head, taking an extra dark-green towel and laying it before the tub to step on. Turning the water on and setting the temperature to her liking, she then grabbed the hem of her black shirt to pull overhead until she paused.

 _Clink clink._ The silver cuff over her wrist glinted in the soft lighting, mocking her.

 _Oh my god. How am I going to take this shirt off?! What did Kisame do?_ His bare torso popped up in her brain. _Damn, that's right. He didn't have a shirt to begin with! Shit!_

She bit her lower lip, sitting on the edge of the tub and thinking of how to remove the shirt. _I guess I have no choice, it's gonna have to be ripped off...unless I plan on becoming a laundry line forever._ The thought of her clothes being stretched across herself and Kisame brought a smirk to her face.

Kisame was standing against the wall, his arms crossed and hair dripping water to the floor. When the door opened, he blinked in surprise. It hadn't even been five minutes. Only when he saw she was still clothed did he scowl at her.

"I-I need help." She started pathetically, fiddling her fingers together.

Kisame observed as she twisted her index finger across her thumb. "You don't know how to take a bath?"

"What? No!" She retorted, opening the door fully. Kisame spied the tub to be nearly filled, and a flowery scent wafted over him. He rather liked it. She muttered something unintelligible.

"What?"

"I said I need help getting my shirt off!" Evelyn blurted, her cheeks growing hot. "I-I can't rip the hem, and I don't have anything to cut it."

A few moments passed as Evelyn felt his scrutinizing stare on her, and she wanted nothing more than to melt into the floor. Abruptly, Kisame took the hem on the side she was chained on, and quickly ripped the side of her shirt with ease. When he finished, he returned to his spot and said nothing.

"Coolthanks." Evelyn rushed back inside, her words fumbled. After shutting the door behind her, she returned to the safety of her green towel and stripped the rest of her filthy clothes off.

When she finally laid inside the tub, she relished in the delicious feeling of the warm water enveloping her. _Twenty minutes my ass._ She grinned to herself and proceeded to wash her hair.

Dirt, sweat, and dried tears were all vigorously scrubbed from her peach colored skin. Evelyn smelled different bottles that were unmarked, and chose the ones she thought smelled best. Working the knots from her hair was a challenge, but she finally felt a little better about herself since she'd woken up in this whole mess. The bruises across her body made her die a bit inside, but she chose it was best to ignore them and hope they would fade.

When she finished, she wrapped herself and her hair in a separate towel, wandering over to the mirror. An awful array of bruises colored her face and spread across her neck, and the thought of his hands on her made her cringe.

Turning her back towards her reflection, she gripped the counter top behind her and stared down at the floor. _It's not over._ _ **This**_ _is still happening. I'm trapped in a_ _ **nightmare**_ _…but I know I can get through it._


	12. The Golden Sea

"Sour, pig-faced, rif-raf, cheap breeder!" Benji cursed into the night, loping along the dirt path as he made out the lights of his destination in the distance.

 _Sayu._ The building announced; enticing patrons to enjoy a few luxuries, for a bit of a price. Without bothering to knock this time, the weasel slipped in through a side passage, nearly scaring the wits out of a worker as she took a smoke break; the weasel bit out that he was indeed _not_ a giant rat.

When he had scurried through the maze of the building, it didn't take him long to find his guests, thanks to Evelyn's scent. Weaving in-between workers and ignoring their cries, he came to the tan colored screen doors and scratched away wildly.

"Eho!" The door slid open with a _shuh_. A large blue hand then quickly reached down and ensnared the weasel in a powerful grip, lifting it up by the nape of fur. "Hey! Put me down! Down!" Benji huffed.

"Where have you been, rodent?" Kisame shook the weasel like a ragdoll.

"Neh-neh-neh!" Benji cried, hair flying around wildly. When the shaking had ceased, he continued, eyeing Kisame with distaste. "Did ya not see me get kicked to the high wind?! I jus' made my way back!"

Kisame grunted, throttling him again for good measure. "I don't care. We've waited long enough to see this old woman. I want answers. Now."

"Well, ya know it's gonna be a few days till we see her anywho, and-"

"A few days!?" Kisame's grip became painful, causing the weasel to cry out.

A brunette head suddenly popped up from a tangle of bed sheets, and a few moments of watching the abuse on poor Benji sent the blankets flying like birds.

"Hey! Stop it, you're hurting him!" Evelyn shouted, wrapping her delicate hands over thick, blue wrists. Her fingers didn't even encompass the whole way around. "Kisame, let him go!"

Benji was dropped suddenly to the floor with a **thud**. Scurrying away as fast as possible, the weasel leaped over the beige colored couch and out of sight. Turning to a new target, Kisame suddenly grabbed Evelyn by her forearm, making her gasp in surprise.

"No! Don't touch me!" Panic induced cries, coupled with flimsy hits, attacked the shinobi. Knowing the man could break her arm just as easily as boots crunching through fresh snow terrified her.

Kisame paused for a moment, looking down to this girl with narrowed eyes and a sneer on his face. For a split second, he saw the overwhelming fear in her eyes, the absolute terror that repelled every ounce of her soul from him.

He let her go.

"Gah!" Having so much momentum from pulling away, Evelyn tumbled to the floor with a **crash**! Shocked at the small mercy he gave her, she scrambled to her feet and back away from him, opting to put whatever distance she had in between their personal space.

Her heavy breathing with the sounds of small wheezes from the weasel filled the still room. The sudden, random moment of pure adrenaline and action had dissipated as quickly as it was wrought; a strong gale storm swiftly passing through.

 _Who are you to me?_ Kisame wondered, standing as still as a Greek marble statue, finely chiseled and seemingly lifeless. His questions on everything- _ **everything**_ -had been on the forefront of his mind since he had woken in this new hell. _Deathakatsukikirigakuresamehadamadaragakiseallifechainsitachikonohajinchurikipurpose-_

 _ **her**_

He sucked in a breath, breaking the illusion. Ever since he woke in that gray void, his mind had been full of questions. And with being trapped, helpless, so pathetically un-resourceful that he had to rely on the words of a rat for any source of light, was, well, _infuriating_.

He didn't know what to do. He didn't know what path to walk, what course of action was best to take. This new world, surrounded by giant buildings, and bright technology he had never _dreamed_ of seeing was wholly mind blowing. How much different everything seemed, and yet, it felt as though his death was just a day ago.

 **What was this place, who were these people?**

And so, a mask was carefully constructed and placed over the savage intensity he had been bottling up, the entire time. Hidden away, in a small part of his brain, was a wild animal, thrashing in its cage to be set free. To kill. To about as he pleased. To be _himself_.

 _Chink chink_

The thread of chain mocked him, a silver breadcrumb trail that led him to this-this-this…woman. A girl he knew nothing about, besides a name. So many questions, and the answers he received, only bred a million more. And so, he stood there, looking across the room to this girl, to the painting he had spread across her face and neck, with his artistic hands.

His golden irises stared hard at this woman some unknown force had bonded him to, for what purpose, he knew not of course. To the way she gazed back at him with caution, how one would regard a rabid creature. In the beginning, the animal inside him would froth and roar in her presence, but now, it started to pace back and forth behind bars, snarling.

 _Who are you to me?_ He asked again, taking a step towards her. _**Who are you, that you have done this to me?**_ He was standing before her, his monster shadow engulfing her small world in darkness. Reaching out, he gripped her shoulders and shook her lightly, staring into those blue depths she had for eyes. The massive girth he had for hands completely enveloped her, and he ran a thumb against her soft white skin.

"Kis-Kisame?" Evelyn spoke quietly, snapping him from his trance. Immediately taking a step back, he took a deep breath and looked away from her innocent stare. A look so wholly frightened, it wouldn't know what real monsters looked like. Full, pink lips hung loosely apart at the call of his name. He looked to the floor.

 _Why…?_

 **Killing my comrades. I'm a specialist in such missions.**

 _It must be hard…living like that…_

 _ **Do I really deserve this life?**_

"Kunoichi." Evelyn stiffened at the sound of his voice, low and devoid of emotion. "If you had a second chance, what would you do with it?"

Evelyn blinked at the man standing before her, unsure of what she had just heard. "Err, uhm…"

He didn't interrupt her, but rather stood there, waiting for her answer, as patient as the winter was for spring. She licked her lips, gaze flitting around the room quickly before they became entranced in those eyes of his.

"I…I would make the best of it, I guess." She answered lamely. A sudden picture popped in her mind, a man being surrounded by a wall of water, surrendering himself to jagged rows of teeth. "I mean-I wouldn't compromise it, do all that I could, all that I wanted."

Evelyn waited for a scoff, or a smirk with a wise remark. Instead, he heaved a great sigh, then turned to grab a chair and sat. Pulling another one across from him, he looked back to her and beckoned her to join him.

"We need to discuss some things, kunoichi."

* * *

The water was surprisingly warm. Walking waist deep into the murky blue, the amber haired woman gazed upon the sky and tasted the sunshine through her skin, the salt on her tongue. The rhythmic pounding of the surf on the shore was entrancing, hypnotizing to the soul, dragging your heart into the coral reefs and silent depths.

Bringing her fingers to her lips, she tasted the ocean. Running her hands through her wild mane, she curved her stomach to the sun; white flesh glittering like diamonds.

A blue hand suddenly appeared from the white froth of the surf, extending out to her like an open invitation. With a smile, she clasped the larger palm with her own, entwining fingers and feeling the firm flesh against her own. Slowly, the water crept up her body, soon swallowing her whole as she disappeared into the depths of creamy indigo.

She was alone. The ocean had transformed into the night sky, and she was swimming amongst the stars. Pinpricks of white light dazzled and sparkled on the black canvas, a rich velvet of nothing that spread for eternity. Golden beacons of light, so, so far away, called to her like sirens. Sweet, melodic tunes that oscillated through her entire core.

A single star began to shine like fire, and she swam like a fluid substance towards it. Coming closer, the white flames began to take shape of a snout, protruding horns, and a giant maw of ivory fangs.

It was a massive dragon, flying with angel wings through the expanse of the universe, up, and away. Lightning bolts for eyes followed its course, and she saw the sky began to open above her. Streams of gold, violet and sapphire hunted the darkness, making the inky shadow recede into pure, white light. Three massive great white sharks bled from the triage of colors, encircling the lone dragon, engulfing it.

And everything turned black.

* * *

"You're now gone beneath the tide."

Kisame rolled over from his side and sat upright quickly, the sound of a soft voice penetrating his restless sleep. The bed Evelyn had occupied was now empty, the blankets strewn about. In the soft glow of moonlight, he traced the sliver of silver chain to the wide-open doors, unto the balcony.

"Drowning in the murky water."

She was standing in the glow of night lights, unaware he was awake and walking quietly towards her.

"The anchor tied to your side."

Kisame didn't really understand the words she softly spoke, but it sounded like a small poem someone would read.

"Chasing Poseidon's daughter…" A soft hiccup then erupted, and he recognized the sound of her crying.

Kisame sighed loudly and leaned his elbows on the wooden banister, cradling his chin in his open palm. Evelyn was looking out to the foreign world around her, wiping away the fresh tears that stained her cheeks. "What did you call this place again?"

"Tanzaku." Kisame's deep voice answered her, taking in the city sights for himself.

"Do you recognize it…from before?" Her voice held a strange tone, one he couldn't place. Looking away from a couple holding hands down below, he glanced back at the expression on her face. She refused to look at him.

Kisame waited a few moments, taking in everything around him. "No." He finally responded. The buildings were now skyscrapers, and long gone were the simple shops down below, bustling with familiar wares and the sounds and smells he remembered from long ago. Everything seemed a bit faster paced, a little more alien.

"Does it make you feel lonely?"

He internally flinched at her question. "I bet I could ask you the same thing."

Evelyn bit her bottom lip, and Kisame noticed it seemed bruised, as though it was something she did often. He quickly brushed his own with mauve fingertips, and sure enough, it was slightly tender.

"Do you honestly believe me?" She avoided the question. Turning away from the city scene, she faced him and crossed her arms. Tears began to fall once more, and her voice was choked with emotion. "Kisame, do you think _I'm real_?"

* * *

"What…what do you want to talk about?" Evelyn sat uncomfortably on the seat he offered her, waiting as the shinobi sitting across leaned over himself, clasping his hands together and rested his elbows on his knees.

Taking a minute to compose his thoughts, (that whirlwind of chaos in his brain) the shark just stared at the human sitting across from him, watching the rise and fall of her chest as she studied him with curious interest.

"I want to know some things before we continue, seeing as how we'll be traveling together." The light sarcasm in his tone made her quirk an eyebrow and cross her arms, baiting that attitude she held inside. "Neither of us seem to enjoy the situation, kunoichi."

"Well, for starters, maybe if you didn't attempt to break my face, or kill puppies; I would like you a bit more." Her words spat like bursts of fire. Kisame grinned.

"Heh, I always thought that was my best quality." Evelyn narrowed her eyes at him. Kisame glanced at the weasel. "I know you're still there, rat. I need some questions answered from you."

"Nehhh! Not if you're gonna be all-"

"I won't touch you. Lie to me, and I'll kill you." The shark interrupted. A few moments of internal debating, and the weasel nodded.

"Fine, fine! But I'm stayin' put!" Kisame shrugged, not seeming to care.

"Good. First-" Turning his attention back to Evelyn, she noted the glimmer in his eye. "Tell me everything about yourself, kunoichi."


	13. Where Is Home?

It was simple, in the beginning. With her light brows drawn together in thoughts of a faraway land, the way her eyes saw past the dark grain of the wooden floor. Fingers would interlace with one another, a small dance to her words.

Home. That's where she started, where she was born. A place. But Kisame didn't know this foreign land, and asked her to paint a picture with her words. His press about her life eventually made her cave, and she no longer had to be asked for details; the words flowed from her mouth like a waterfall.

The canvas of her life had so many colors, and for the first time, Kisame saw it. Nothing much really made sense of her world, and the adventures she recounted seemed far-fetched and widely spun. Some aspects held a few similarities, however, but the entirety of her story seemed like an entire different universe.

 _Which it is._ He mused to himself. When she was finished, she looked up at the man and waited for him to dismiss her. (Yes, good child, thank you for sharing with the rest of the class, you may return to your seat now) After hearing everything about this girl, Kisame had hoped for some sort of…bodhi. Rather, he felt more muddled than before.

Something about her story didn't sit well with the shark, and it sat like a weight of lead in his stomach.

"You're not telling me something." He stated it plainly, like a well-known fact.

Evelyn immediately stared down at her feet.

"I need you to tell me."

Now, it was complicated.

"I…" Evelyn began, balling her hands into fists so tight they turned white. _I can't!_

"Kunoichi…you said you know everything about this world and myself." Kisame had not forgotten the little tidbit she had spoken before, to what seemed like many moons ago. "Tell me."

 _I know everything about you, almost everything. I know all of Akatsuki's plans, Madara, everything! I-I know about your whole world!_ Evelyn slapped herself mentally for her foolish, big mouth. She looked to the man, **a fictional character**.

"Well-" She licked her lips, wondering where she would even begin to explain. It was an honorary episode of _The Twilight Zone_. Snakes roiled in her blood. "I-I can't."

Kisame's face looked agitated. "Can't, or won't?"

Evelyn steeled herself. "I can't!"

The sound of the chair clashing against the floor made her flinch. Within seconds, the shinobi was kneeling before her, a dangerous glint in his eye. His voice was low. "I'm not going to ask again."

Evelyn shook her head violently. "No!"

"And why the hell not!" The words were lightning bolts in the sky, hailing down upon her as he towered over her.

"You won't understand!" She cried out, scooting her own chair from underneath herself. That ugly shade of red had crept up her neck, blotching her face. Waving her hands around melodramatically, her voice pierced his ears like a harpy. "You have no idea, what it's like, being here! You're from here! I'm not!"

"I need to know what you know!"

"No! You don't!" The certainty in her voice stopped him. Taking advantage of his pause, she continued. "Kisame, you have no idea what you're asking for!"

 _Because you're not real._

 _It would destroy you._

 _I don't know how you would take the_ _ **truth.**_

"I'm sorry." Her voice a little quieter now, she hugged herself and turned away from him. " **I won't**."

 _After everything you've endured from me, and yet you still resist._ Kisame found himself grinding his teeth in frustration. _Why?_

And then, he saw it. Like a shroud of mist clearing before him, he no longer saw the young woman before him. Rather, a more familiar shape took its place.

 _Heh, maybe Kami does have a sense of humor._ He thought. Blue, spiked hair replaced the long braid trailing down her back. A katana glinted under its sheath, strapped to broad shoulders. He would've grinned if he wasn't so offset by her stubbornness.

If there was one thing the man could learn from his past, was the value of information. Clearly, whatever Evelyn was keeping from him was of extreme importance to herself. It was something he could respect, her refusal. It wasn't, however, something he could willingly accept. Short of torturing themselves for information, he would have to wait, patiently. Pry her box open little by little, until he could see what treasures laid inside.

 _Two can play this game, kunoichi…_

* * *

 _Kisame, do you think_ _ **I'm real**_ _?_ The tall shinobi regarded Evelyn for a moment; the way the neon lights lit up her face in shades of cotton pink and baby blue. Tears were staining those pale cheeks, dripping down to her feet like raindrops from heaven.

Kisame sighed, a sound Evelyn now knew like her own breathing. He turned to lean over the banister, golden iris' flitting from scenes down below. Evelyn stood there, uneasy at his hesitation to affirm she was _indeed real_. It was a simple question. She wanted a simple answer.

( _Why aren't you just gonna tell me_ _ **yes**_ _?)_

 _((_ **Kunoichi, I don't even know if** _ **I'm real.**_ ))

And so, they stood there; two souls close together, yet universes apart, and oh, so very much alone. Evelyn sucked in a breath, turning away from Kisame and walking back to her bed. After everything she had told him about herself, about _home_ , she felt that maybe _she_ was the fictional character. That maybe she was the illusion here.

What was real…what was not?

She placed her wet skin in her palms, face slick with tears, and sobbed.

Kisame ground his teeth together at the sound of her heart breaking, and chose to ignore it. Rather, he stared up at the stars.


	14. First Step

(Many years ago…)

"This has to be the lowest job we've done so far." A bored voice carried over to the motionless companion. A rhythmic tap of mauve fingernails on wood filled the silence of the otherwise still room. Kisame glanced at his partner. "How much longer, Itachi-san?"

Itachi didn't reply, but glanced over to the fed-up shark, whom was staring a hole through the wall. Neatly, he shuffled the documents in his hand and proceeded to slide them back into place in the desk. All the information was gathered, and it was practically useless to them. But, to their paying clients, it would suit well.

"Done." Came the stoic reply. Standing upright and replacing the chair back to its correct position, he turned to the window they had entered from.

"Finally." Came the grumbled reply. "Now, let's go do something worth our time."

A small grunt of agreement came from his smaller partner, as both rogue ninja leaped from the balcony with ease, landing on the balls of their feet before springing onto the rooftops above, mere whispers of wind as they slipped their way through the sleeping village.

There was no moon out that night, the only thing keeping them company being the sigh of a slight breeze and the cold pinpricks of stars. The few guards on duty that evening were easily avoidable, leaving a rather straight path to the edge of the forest from which they would blend in as shadows.

There would be no fire built that night; small precautions taken to prevent any chance of discovery and confrontation. It would eat away at Kisame's mind, his boredom courtesy of his smaller partner. The subside of action he had seen these days was leaving an itch on the shark, something he couldn't reach to scratch.

It was driving him crazy.

The next morning, they awoke to a meager breakfast and set out quickly, leaving no traces of evidence behind. That was Itachi. Taking every small step ahead of himself to ensure complete obscurity.

Within minutes they had arrived at the designated meeting spot; two figures patiently waiting outside a small fishing shack beside a riverbank. Itachi was seemingly at ease; calm, stoic, those all-seeing eyes observing his restless partner fidget and grumble.

"Do you have to be somewhere?" The Uchiha lightly mused. Kisame looked to him for his small attempt at humor. The shark only grinned.

"I hate waiting. Besides, these guys are late, and I'm starting to get…hungry." That trademark smirk gleaned in the shadows, making Itachi quirk an eyebrow.

"You should know patience is one of a shinobi's greatest tools."

Kisame scoffed. "Yeah, yeah…"

The rogue Uchiha just stared at his partner for a few moments, as though hesitating to say something. A rustle in the bushes nearby put a pause on his words…

* * *

The cawing from a crow outside woke Kisame instantly. Multiple scrolls and books littered the table he had been reading throughout the night, his bottomless hunger for answers and knowledge of this new world keeping him from his bed.

Running his hands across his tired face and scratching at his, (slightly), unruly navy hair, he picked up another parchment of paper he had begun reading last night before dozing off. He reread the same paragraph five times before he realized he had done so.

The mere thought of going from a feared and famous shinobi, (even if not for the best of reasons…), to a blind man searching for the sun made him press harder for information. What was this new world like? Where did he fall into it? _**Could**_ he even have a new life here?

 _Tssk._ He inwardly chastised himself, suppressing the urge to groan loudly in frustration. Everything at the moment was just too much for one man to bear, and to try and keep his sanity whilst attempting to absorb all of this? Impossible.

 _Focus. Clear your mind._ Kisame inhaled deeply, closing his eyes for a brief second, relishing in the true moment of peace he had allowed himself. Upon releasing his breath, he began to make a mental list inside his head, organizing his chaotic thoughts. _Patience._

 _The Old Granny_. Yes, that was number one priority. Everything else, well, would have to wait. He can tackle all of the world's problems, (even if he really didn't care or necessarily want to) once he had more information.

Find the old bat. Beat her senseless. Get some answers.

A soft sigh made him look over to his sleeping companion. Ah, yes.

Find the old bat. Beat her senseless. Get some answers. Dump the damn kunoichi. Kill the weasel.

"Haiiiiiii!" The door suddenly burst open, causing the shark to reach for an imaginary weapon as he spied bed sheets flying like ship sails in his peripheral. The hostess from last night was standing in the doorway, a triumphant smile on her petite face and a fiery glint in her peach colored eyes. "Are we ready?!"

Kisame blinked in confusion, then glared in annoyance. A loud groan could be heard from Evelyn, as she buried herself back underneath her safe space of comforters.

"What do you want?" Kisame stood from his chair, cracking joints as he watched the weasel slither its way inside the room. "What's this brat doing here?" He crossed his massive arms down at the rodent.

Momo bristled visibly. _"Brat-?!"_

"Oi, hey now, no need to be all grump and rude. Momo here is having to set foot with us she is." Benji hopped up the bed, crawling over the miniature mountains of white blankets and sniffing the spot where Evelyn's head was buried underneath. "Oi girl! Ya dead?"

" **Leave me alone.** " Evelyn muttered angrily, her voice muffled by thick cloth. Kisame strode over and flicked the rodent off, ignoring the squeak of protest. Removing the blankets in a white flurry, he grabbed a shoulder brusquely and gave a quick throttle. "Okay, okay! **STOP.** "

"We leave soon." Kisame stated flatly, releasing his grip. Turning his attention back to his guests, he eyed the hostess shrewdly. Momo returned the stare with vehemence of her own, until her face blushed madly and she looked away.

Sidestepping the giant shark-man and tiptoeing her way to the bathroom, Evelyn made care not to get wrapped in the chain as she closed the door behind her, drowning out the sound of the three voices bickering outside. With a tired sigh, she risked a glance at the mirror, mortified at her appearance. The circles under her eyes were growing slightly darker, and her hair was a tumbleweed of a mess.

The evening pajama she was given unbuttoned down the front, quickly modified for her to sleep in by Momo. Even though she disliked the girl, she was grateful for her ingenuity and thankful she didn't have to sleep in her old clothes, all tattered and grimy. Setting to work on her appearance, Evelyn tied her long, tawny hair in a crisp braid down her back, brushed her teeth, and set to work on getting dressed in new clothes that were provided for her.

Seeing her full reflection made her wince, all the blossoming colors of her bruising in full glory. With a twist to the side, she then spied her shoulder tattoo, and remembered the night at the inn. Feeling the soft skin with her fingertips, Evelyn frowned at herself as she tried comprehending what Kisame had said to her.

 _A seal? Where? What was he talking about?_ Evelyn turned her body this was and that, trying to find the marking he was talking about. Besides her tattoo, there was nothing that marred her body. _He_ _ **was**_ _drunk. He must've thought my dragon tattoo was a seal._

With that matter settled, she held up the clothes given to her. _I dunno where she found this, but it looks like a Halloween costume._ The black material was light and comfortable against her skin, and came in one piece. Sliding in, one leg at a time, she pulled up, (what looked like black shorts) up to her bottom, which had fishnet chasing down her legs, and ended at around her ankles. The material was strong when she pulled at it with her fingertips, but doubt crept in the back of her mind at the durability.

 _Damn ninja clothing._

Pulling the rest of the material up and around her waist and up her torso, she slid her free arm through a thick sleeve, leaving her other shoulder bare. Glancing at the mirror in doubt, she prayed she didn't look as foolish as she thought she did.

A rapid knock at the door startled her. "Wh-what?"

Without giving an answer, the door swung open quickly and shut closed again. Evelyn's least favorite woman strode over to her quickly, observing her shrewdly with her hands on her hips. "Neh, you can't get dressed within five minutes?! Did your parents ever let you dress yourself at this age?"

Anger quickly boiled, and was just as quickly defused as the younger woman deftly grabbed another garment, (Evelyn was unsure if it was for her or not, she didn't even know if she put the 'suit' on correctly as it was) and twirled Evelyn around.

With quick hands, she tied a burgundy sash around waist, making it appear as a fashionable skirt, which wrapped up along her back and over her torso, tying the ends together and tucking them snugly so as to appear as a seamless, fluid fabric.

Momo herself was dressed much differently from the night before, ridding herself of the kimono in favor for a violet shinobi outfit. With an irritated huff, she eyed her handiwork and nodded. "Ni, you were the most difficult one. Do you know how hard it is to find an outfit for you to wear with that thing?" She thrust her chin at the cuff around Evelyn's wrist, snaking its silver chain along the floor. "But, I'm amazing. So, it was no problem." Momo replied to herself casually.

With a clap of her hands, she opened the door and left, making some unintelligible remark to herself. A second later, two standard ninja sandals came flying into the room, clacking on the tile.

Kisame had finished dressing himself by the time Evelyn entered the room, the pearl colored sash he now wore tied firmly around his torso and over his shoulder. While it was nice to be dressed in fresh, new clothes, he still felt incomplete without his signature Samehada, and although he had to adapt without it, the loss of his precious sword would be something he would have to come to terms with eventually.

Evelyn noted her companion wore new black pants, with the standard white ribbon tied around one thigh. Facing the issue with the chain, he opted for no jumpsuit, unlike herself, and instead wore only a cream-colored sash that was discreetly tied in the back. Whether it was to cover some skin, or just for a fashion statement, she really didn't bother to ask.

"Here." A quick flash of a bulky item hit Evelyn square in the face. **Boompf.**

With a snarl, Evelyn restrained herself from chucking the backpack out the open window, and instead opened it and peered inside. "What the hell are these for?" She shook the multiple scrolls around inside, looking for anything familiar.

Momo rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. Evelyn felt as though she had just asked a rather stupid question.

"How else do you think we're going to carry everything? It's a long walk to Nara-sama's house, and _I'm_ too delicate to be burdened with such things." Momo sniffed and turned on her heel, walking daintily from the room.

 _That didn't even answer my question._ Evelyn ground her teeth together and zipped the backpack, securing the pack on her back with the single strap across her chest. _You know what, I don't care. Whatever._

Kisame watched the exchange with minor annoyance, mainly pissed at the fact he had another dead-weight attached to his company. But after listening to the rodent the previous night, this world was indeed not the one he would remember, and a guide who grew up in this time period would be best.

"Ayo, best be gettin'." Benji smoothed his fur down with a solid lick, bounding out the door and out of sight.


	15. Bruises And Blisters

"Aio~! Hurry up, you lazy cow!" The sweet voice of a petite, caramel-haired kunoichi sung down to the struggling young woman. With fluid grace and ease, Momo daintily skipped from boulder to boulder, placing a hand over her eyes to watch Kisame's muscles ripple under the golden sun. "Faster, or we'll never make it!"

With an ugly grunt, Evelyn's footing slipped and she slid down the giant rock formation, her heart jumping to her throat as she clawed for stability. Before the chain snapped her wrist off, a large, callused blue hand grabbed her painfully hard around her elbow, lifting her upwards without difficulty. Evelyn's labored breathing made it apparent she was in no way used to such a journey, which, by any shinobi standard, was fairly easy.

"I-m…. going…to kill…her." Evelyn shook as she rose to her feet, a furious expression across her face. Kisame only snorted and crossed his arms, watching as she attempted to climb over the next boulder. With an aggravated mutter, he simply encircled both hands around her soft waist and threw her over, cringing as she shrieked in surprise. The waves of pain across his body told him enough of her landing technique.

With a soft _**shh**_ , he landed next to her, nudging her with his sandal as she rolled onto her back. She groaned, batting his foot away and rising to her feet.

"Ugh, you're _pathetic_ , even if you're no shinobi." A shadow stole away the warmth of the sun from Evelyn's face, as she rolled her eyes and bit her tongue. Momo stole a quick glance at Kisame, before showing off her agility and bounding off again.

"Don't bite your tongue, I don't know if you have enough control not to sever it. It's _not_ painless." He chided her.

A brown blob of fur created a swirl of dust at their feet. "'ey now, let's get movin'. Momo's a quick one, she is." And with that, he leapt away, bits of fur swirling in the breeze.

"I hate all you ninja." She bit out. Wiping the dirt from her knees and hands, she found new vigor in herself and clawed at the anger from the pit of her belly, using it as fuel to prove herself. Within a few minutes, her lungs felt like fire, and her muscles felt like jelly, but she had reached the top of the giant rock. Her small sense of pride was quickly washed away, after she wiped the sweat from her eyes and looked at the massive boulders she still had to overcome. "Ughh! Why the hell are we going this way?! Can't we walk like normal people?"

"Is all of your village as incompetent as you are, kunoichi?" Kisame half-joked, crouching to his knees and sneering down at her.

"Ask your girlfriend for this damn chain, I'm sure she would love to wear it!" Evelyn snarled, resting on her knees as Kisame's guttural laugh filled the air. "You know damn well I'm not like _you people_."

"To be fair, kunoichi, if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't survive this long." Kisame tugged at the chain.

Eveyln smiled sweetly, her voice dripping with venom. "To be **fair** , **Kisame** , if it wasn't for me, you wouldn't even _**be here**_." Expecting a blow, Evelyn's face held surprise when the shinobi just chuckled at her words.

With a shrug, Kisame just smiled toothily down at her. "Perhaps the only reason I haven't killed you yet." He winked.

Ignoring the mutter under Evelyn's breath, (something along the lines of, _you'd be dead then too, moron_ ) Kisame peered upwards at the sloping mountainside they were scaling, spying the violet garb at the very top. He could imagine the rodent having beaten them as well. Without warning, the shinobi lifted the smaller human in his arms for a second time, and made swift work of reaching the top.

Only then did he let her flop to the ground. "Ow! Hey!"

"Tss. You have to have a man help you everywhere you go?" Momo twirled, leaving a fuming Evelyn as she sauntered down a dirt road. "C'mon! This way! I hope you can walk on your own~!"

Before Evelyn could retort, Benji sidled up beside her, his wide black eyes staring straight into her blue ones. "Ey now, don't get all ruffled over Momo. She's just jealous, tis all. Ignore her best ye can."

"Jealous? Pfft." Evelyn dusted herself off, watching the dancing figure float away. "Who is she, anyway? Why is she with us?"

As they walked down the dirt road, listening to the birds chirping and watching the white clouds lull by overhead, their mysterious rodent friend chittered and chattered, filling the passing minutes with idle talk.

Momo's short, caramel hair bounced as she walked, glinting streams of gold in the sunlight. She was about six inches shorter than Evelyn, and had skin as pale as milk. She kept herself a good distance ahead of everyone else, but would occasionally spare a stolen glance at her new-found crush.

"Momo came to Nara-sama, around…ehhh…eight years ago? I was still a young kit, then, but so was Momo-chan." Benji flicked his whiskers. "She's a good kit. Smart. Kind-

Evelyn rolled her eyes.

"-and quite the shinobi." Benji nodded, snapping at a cricket that flew past his face. He missed it. "Still has a long way to grow, only turned sixteen."

"She's sixteen?" Evelyn looked over to Kisame, not remembering his age, but knowing he was somewhere in his thirties. "You're a pedophile." She stated bluntly.

Kisame's face quickly turned into a scowl. "How was I supposed to know her age?"

"Ugh, aren't you old? Like _old_ _ **old**_?" Evelyn emphasized, ignoring his innocent question. She made a face. "Bleh!"

"I'm only thirty-three! Sheesh, you sure are a brat."

" _Well_ , you _were_ thirty-three, but how many years ago was that? So, would that make you somewhere around…" She counted off her fingers, chewing her lip in thought. "I dunno, almost fifty something?"

Kisame looked perplexed at her logic. "Kunoichi, I've been dead for fifteen years, you don't add on years if I haven't been alive for it." _Dead. Fifteen years._ The thought made an uncomfortable pang in his gut.

"Neh, leave the old man be. He's a grump." The weasel narrowly avoided a stomp that would've severed his spine in two. "See? See!?"

"You know, since we have the brat up ahead, I see no reason for you." The murderous glint in his eye sent the weasel bounding forward, leaving a small dust bowl behind.

 _I honestly don't know if I'll get used to this._ Evelyn stared at the maniacal shark grinning wickedly next to her, walking beside her as though they were two casual pals out for a stroll. _I mean, how weird is this!?_

"Kunoichi."

Evelyn widened her eyes, and realized she was caught staring. His wolfish smile made her look down at her feet, her face burning.

"You're not gonna go calling that girl **kitten** anymore, are you?" Evelyn blurted out, thinking of some way to take the heat off herself.

A grimace instantly overtook his grin. "Eh, this again?"

"What? I just want to make sure I'm not hanging around a pedophile is all."

"Kunoichi, do you know how to walk with your mouth shut?"

With a scowl and a _huff_ , Evelyn crossed her arms and proceeded to walk a little faster. "Whatever."

 _I swear, it's more like you're the insolent teenager._ Kisame mused, easily keeping pace with his long strides.

* * *

An hour had passed in relative comfortable silence. The day was not as hot as the one before, and a rather cool breeze flitted through the trees. The sounds of various animals in Fire Country kept the air from being too still, and Evelyn kept her mind busy with trying to identify the various birds she saw. She recognized none of them.

With the passage of time, her nerves were calming, and her thoughts had begun to slow down and collect themselves. It still didn't save herself from the random spikes of adrenaline she felt when she thought back to home, and her life back on Earth. Which would lead to questions: will she ever go back? When would she go back? How did she ever get here to begin with? Did everyone miss her? Know she was gone? Or did a thousand years pass and she would never be able to return anyways?

She mentally sighed, rubbing her arms for comfort. There was no point right now.

Kisame watched her from behind, his eyes flicking to the dark piece of skin on her right shoulder blade. The maroon fabric shifted a little, and he could make out some of the outline of her tattoo, like before. And there, in plain view, was her seal.

A white handprint, half-hidden under her garb from the world.

Night had soon fallen, as the progress they had made almost had the group out of Fire Country. Momo had retrieved a few scrolls, and, much to Evelyn's amazement, summoned supplies for the night. Bedrolls were laid out, and a small kettle for a meal was provided.

Kisame tasked Evelyn to collect sticks for a fire, and proceeded to laugh at her inability to start one. Only after a big billow of smoke, and a scorched thumb later, did she triumphantly produce small flames. Kisame chastised her for singeing his hand.

While the young girl tended to the stew she was concocting, and the weasel kept a diligent lookout from his perch on a rock, Kisame ruffled Evelyn's hair after she had undone it from its tight braid. A waterfall of amber locks fell across her face. Momo looked displeased.

"Hey! Act your age, old man!" Secretly, Evelyn had internally flinched inside, wondering when Kisame would turn from playful to violent. She prayed these bruises were her last.

"If you could somehow beat me in hand to hand, you can earn the right to call me an old man." Kisame offered, jerking his thumb to a clearing by the river where they had made camp.

Evelyn rolled her eyes. "I'm not stupid. There's no way. And just because I can't beat you doesn't mean you're not old."

"I'm _not_ old."

"Uh huh. Whatever, gramps." Evelyn's insides squirmed with pleasure at his irritation. She knew he was rather sensitive with his looks to begin with, but to actually see him react to it made her feel somewhat victorious. Besides, Evelyn was merciless for roasting people back home. "I don't even know how to fight."

"That's not the only thing you don't know how to do. Do you have to remind yourself to breath every second too?" Momo called out, sneering behind the steam from her stew.

"You shut your face, little hussie!" Evelyn hissed, partially mad at herself because, A) the girl was right, and, B) to let the younger brat get a rise out of her anyway. Evelyn was twenty-three, she shouldn't lower herself.

Momo bristled. "What did you call me?! I don't even know what that is!"

Feeling a headache coming on, Kisame wrapped the chain swiftly around his hand a few times, and gave a slight tug. Reluctantly, Evelyn rose from her safe spot on the bedroll, and followed.

Although, deep on the inside, she could barely contain her excitement. _Wasn't this like the start of a hero's movie?! The young apprentice learning the ways of the master? And besides, who gets to_ _ **actually**_ _do something like this with their favorite character!?_

"Please don't break my nose." Evelyn pleaded.

Kisame snorted. "What makes you think I want to break my own nose?"

"Because you're a psychotic masochist." Was her cool reply. The shark laughed, something she was liking to hear.

"Kunoichi, you surprise me." He stopped when they were a good distance away from the campsite, the small tendrils of flames being their only light. Evelyn waited for her eyes to adjust to the darkness. "Now put your hands to your sides."

She shivered from the authoritative tone his voice suddenly took, it was wholesomely intimidating. Being blinded by darkness also did nothing to soothe her fear for the man, and instead she squeaked out. "What? I have no idea what I'm doing."

"Good. Start from scratch, no bad habits to fix." Was all he said. And then she felt pain.


	16. The Apprentice And The Master

It only took twenty minutes before Evelyn could no longer feel much, her entire body was screaming for the onslaught to stop. Kisame would forcibly position her and grope her body until she was realigned into defensive positions, and if she didn't sustain it, she would crumble and feel the consequences.

It was only twenty minutes, and Evelyn had to be half-carried back to her bedroll, where she instantly rendered unconscious. Momo voiced her disdain for Evelyn's inability to simply defend herself, words that merely slipped past Kisame's selective hearing.

"Why so tuff on the poor kit?" Benji yawned, his small, white incisors gleaming in the firelight. "She ain't no fighter."

Kisame only grunted, privately relishing in the feeling of the pain he inflicted upon himself. It made him feel alive, reminded him he was human, on this world. "If she's to be with me, she needs to be able to defend herself. I'm not going to die because of her lack of skill. Would be poor survival on my part."

Benji only looked somberly towards Evelyn, then tucked his head inside his tail and remained silent. Momo served a bowl for Kisame, who then retreated to her own bedroll and brushed her hair in silence. It seemed his brute force slightly perturbed her.

Without speaking, Kisame wolfed his meal and moved his bedroll towards the trunk of a tree, dosing the fire with a bucket of water and keeping watch for the rest of the night.

Evelyn wasn't sure if she had slept at all, for when she awoke, the stars were still shining down upon them. The forest was still, and the only noise she heard was the soothing **gurgle** from the nearby stream. When she tried to sit upright, she felt herself panic. She couldn't move.

 _Okay, calm down. Get up. Get up right now._ With a grunt, she slowly rose to the sitting position, only to find out her body protested in every single way, and so she slowly lowered herself back down. "ow." She whimpered to herself.

Something made a thud beside her, and another thing landed on her chest with a soft **shh**. Feeling around blindly, she felt the texture of a long, cylindrical object, and she perhaps had a puzzled look on her face, as someone called out to her.

"It's tea, boiled with herbs that will help you regain your strength and soothe your muscles. And eat what I gave you, since you skipped dinner." To Evelyn's surprise, Momo was her voice in the dark.

"Um, thank you." Evelyn winced, sitting upright and draining the tea from its bottle. She coughed violently after accidentally inhaling a little. "God, kill me." She whined, nibbling into the small bits of food she was given. She had no idea what it was, but it tasted fruity. Upon hearing no sarcastic remark from Kisame, she squinted in the darkness, seeing a black mass sitting against a tree trunk.

"I'm honestly surprised. I didn't think he would sleep so long." Momo's small voice drifted to Evelyn's ear. "I admired him. He was a brave man."

" _Was?_ " Evelyn repeated, laying back down on her bedroll. The sound of water flowing over the rocks in the bed stream comforted her. A small tingling sensation worked its way up her toes and into her abdomen, and she suddenly felt warm.

"Kisame. I've read all about him, from back then. Very few people know about the Akatsuki before the Fourth Great Ninja War. I had found a book written on notorious criminals, and he had always fascinated me. Partly why Nara-sama let me come." The way she spoke sounded indirect to Evelyn, as though she was just voicing her thoughts to empty air. "It was written that he killed himself to save intelligence from getting into Konoha's hands…much like someone I know." The last part was whispered softly, almost reminiscent.

Evelyn waited in the darkness for her to continue, and just when she was on the brink of sleep, she heard those soft words dance into her thoughts. "…but he's nothing like him."

* * *

It was nearly four-thirty in the morning, with the sun still hidden behind the horizon. Evelyn wiggled deeper into her sleeping roll, when a cold draft made her abruptly squirm.

"Get up. You need to stretch." Kisame ordered, ripping her only comfort away. An audible groan was her only reply.

Enduring the crisp chill that left pinpricks across her skin, Evelyn yawned and tripped over herself as she followed the giant man in the dim light. The sun was slowly making its way to greet the world, something Evelyn rarely saw anymore.

Pleasantly surprised she could move with minimal pain, she looked over to the sleeping porcelain doll, giving her silent thanks. Their short conversation last night made her wonder if things would change between them.

Compared to their previous lesson, Kisame was much more collective and gentle. He didn't speak while he extended his limbs, watching her closely as she followed suit. Although, Evelyn didn't know if she would call it relaxing, by the time the sun was peeking over the mountainside, she was sweating profusely.

Kisame didn't acknowledge her when they were finished, and instead, opted to perform an abundance of workout exercises. She lost count of his pushups after two hundred, and went to sit on the riverbanks edge. Collecting a pool of water in her hands, she rinsed off her face and neck, forgetting all of her worries in a collective moment.

Kisame sat like a solid stone beside her, his massive hands reaching into the stream and splashing it all over himself. Evelyn cried out in protest as bits of icy water bespattered on her person.

"Go sit over there!" Evelyn retorted. Taking her hair up in a giant sweep, she cast it to the side in a tumble and shook out her scalp. Kisame watched with minor interest. Evelyn noticed. "Don't look at me, look at...that rock." When he raised an eyebrow at her, she sighed. Although it didn't help the small smile from creeping onto her face.

Kisame simply shook his head at her and returned to partially bathing himself. Evelyn couldn't help but stare at the fluid muscles of his bare torso, visibly contracting in a graceful motion. The water glinted sunlight over his blue skin, and she simply gazed at those large hands dousing water over his navy-blue hair, sending small trails down his back. Only when he shook his head like a dog did she snap from her trance.

Evelyn suddenly felt rather uncomfortable, being so close to the half-naked shinobi. Feeling a mad blush bloom across her face, she opted to stare at her reflection on the water's surface.

"What was home like for you?" The question blurted out caught Evelyn off guard as much as it did for Kisame. The shark paused in his wash, narrowing his eyes as he recollected something from his past. Evelyn held her breath, waiting for his answer.

"Cold." He simply put. When he didn't continue, she blinked at him, waiting for elaboration. Catching her curious stare, he shrugged. "And wet."

"That's it?" She deadpanned. "Cold? Wet?"

"Eh, boring sort of place." He ran his fingers through his thick hair, smoothing the strands to their signature shape. His eyes suddenly snapped to something in the water, and without warning, grabbed Evelyn and threw her backwards.

"Oompf!" Evelyn's head thudded against the soft grass, and only after a few moments was she able to regain her thoughts and rolled onto her knees. Untangling herself from the silver chain, she quickly got to her feet and looked back to Kisame, fear gripping her heart. "Kisame, what is it?!"

The shinobi held up a hand to silence her, his eyes fixated on the water's surface. Eveyln heard rustling from the campsite, and looked back to Momo, whom held a small kunai with a pink trinket at the end of it. Benji was fluffed on his post, growling low in his throat.

Minutes seemed to pass, while everyone stood frozen to their spots.

"'ey, tis gone now. Get a movin', for it comes back." Benji gave a few sniffs in the air, tail as straight as an arrow.

"Before what comes back!?" Momo and Evelyn both inquired, exchanging a look.

"Let's go. Gather everything." Kisame cut Evelyn's train of thought, grabbing her arm and thrusting her towards the campsite. Momo set to packing everything swiftly, as Benji stood on the edge of his rock, his beady eyes darting back and forth.

"Kisame, what was it?" Evelyn holstered the backpack thrown at her, fumbling with the front strap in a small induced panic. Kisame was a strong shinobi, and it worried the hell out of her that he was willing to flee rather than fight. "Kisame!"

But then again, the **void** may have changed that.

Clearly ignoring her, he came to stand beside her and looked down to their two companions. "You two try to keep up."

Momo gave a fierce nod as Benji sniffed the westward wind. Turning back to Evelyn, he began to wrap the length of chain around his bicep like as before. When he finished, he knelt down beside her and motioned for her to climb on.

Despite their situation, Evelyn couldn't help but think, _I'm going to look ridiculous piggybacking you._ Regardless of how pathetic she felt, she said nothing and wrapped her arms around his thick neck, giving a small yelp as he took off at a lightning speed.

It was only when they were above the treetops, and the foliage around them began to look like a green blur, did Evelyn feel a chill crawl down her spine. Instinctively, she looked back.

There, standing on the forest floor, was an abnormally tall figure, darker than shadow, with white teeth that gleamed up to her.

Kisame felt her grip give way.


	17. Shadows

Kisame didn't pause or misstep when he felt those small arms fall away from his shoulders.

Before the air even left his lungs, he simply shifted his torso sideways and re-positioned Evelyn safely in his arms. Kisame didn't need to look back to know what she had seen. It was something that had haunted his dreams. He stole a quick look down, she was out cold.

Something began to fill his insides, and make them squirm in an icy wave of despair. Kisame ground his teeth, threatening to lock his jaw by the amount of pressure he put. She was stone-cold, and her face had begun to pale considerably.

 _Need to get away_. With massive force, Kisame snapped off a thick branch as he propelled himself forward, hearing the others cry out in surprise. _Can't-_

" **Kisame."** The shark nin looked upwards, a ray of sunshine casting them in a warm glow of heavenly gold. It sounded like Itachi's voice. The icy pit in his stomach quickly roiled with fury.

Brows set in a stern line, the shark nin braced himself and landed against the solid surface of a broad oak trunk, standing parallel with the forest floor below. Two small forms hesitated and stopped beside him.

"Go." They acknowledged.

Stepping down to a flat branch, he set Evelyn down and rested her against the trunk for support. Her face was now light blue.

Bringing his hands together and forming the seal for snake, he spewed a massive torrent of water to the forest below. The force of the stream shook the mighty trees all around, creating chaos for the wildlife and anything else down below. Birds squawked in fear and left their roosts, as a multitude of smaller animals quickly scurried up the bases of the tree trunks to escape the churning flood that turned the forest floor into a small lake. Smaller oaks fell over and created a natural barrier, splashing water everywhere as they crashed to the ground.

Confidant he had bought themselves some time, he scooped up Evelyn and continued on their escape.

* * *

If there was one thing Satoshi hated, (even more than finding out he was an hour late to the bargain sale in the market, cause, damn, they had good deals on roast chicken) it was waiting.

Ever since he had reported his small findings to his superiors, he was dismissed until further orders. Usually, such a dismissal meant he was off duty for a few days, maybe even a week. Off duty meant hitting his favorite establishments, reading his favorite books, and flirting with that cute girl in the flower shop-

 _Ahh!_ Satoshi sighed, frustrated. Currently, he was pacing his apartment, ignoring the pile of dishes in his sink, and the growing mound of dirty clothes he had yet to wash. Leftovers were creating a peculiar smell on the table by his couch, and the garbage bin was practically overflowing onto the floor.

It was the mission. The damn mission. Why was he so upset over it?

 _Because I'm onto something big, I just_ _ **know**_ _it._ And so, the pacing continued.

 **Knock knock knock.**

"Hmm?" Satoshi walked over to the door, peeping through the miniature hole to see who his visitor was. Grabbing the knob, he opened the door. "Oh, hey Tora-chan. What's up?"

Before the female kunoichi even set foot inside the apartment, she made a gaggin sound. "What-what in the world?" She coughed, small tears sprouting from the corner of her eyes. "Is that horrible smell?!"

Satoshi gave a blank stare, then turned to look inside his apartment and sniffed audibly. Thrusting his hands deep inside his pockets, he gave a nonchalant shrug. "I don't smell anything."

"Idiot!" Tora covered her mouth with a sleeve and marched inside. "Take out that trash!" Satoshi scratched his eardrum and flicked a bit of wax away.

"Aye aye, okay, always so bossy to me." Gathering up his over spilled waste, the lazy ninja proceeded to the dumpsters outside.

With a huff, the female shinobi set to work. After thirty minutes passed, Satoshi finally walked back through the door. He narrowly avoided a soapy sponge to the face. It landed with a **splat** on the wall behind him.

"How long does it take to throw the trash out!?" Tora furiously scrubbed away at the pot stained with red sauce with an extra sponge, her flak jacket hanging up neatly on the cabinet behind her. Her fire red hair was tied in a perfect ponytail, a few wisps elegantly showing off her perfect chin.

Satoshi only shrugged lazily. "Depends on the way you go, I guess."

She glared at him. "How? It's right there!"

"What are you doing here, Tora-chan?" Satoshi slumped on his couch, resting his feet on the arm and placing his hands behind his head, watching Tora work. "I'm assuming you heard?"

"What do you think?" Tora replied, blowing a strand of hair from her face. "Nori told me."

"Ah. Of course." Satoshi waved a hand through the air. "And you think-"

" **No.** I _know_ what happens when you get hung up on a mission like this." Tora placed the pot in the dishwasher, proceeding with a crusty frying pan next. "You sit here, and drown in your own filth! You don't shower, or sleep!"

"I'm always like this." Satoshi replied.

Tora merely shook her head at him. Focusing her attention back to the dish in hand, her onyx eyes softened. "You know we're always here for you. You know, to talk."

When Satoshi said nothing, she continued. "I know how you get, ever since we were kids. You have to be the one to save everyone, to do everything, even if it was all by yourself. Satoshi." She paused, a slight blush creeping across her high cheekbones. "You don't have to be alone in this."

* * *

The late afternoon sun laid down across the Land of Earth, giving a golden glow to the emerald tree tops of the dense forest. A flock of birds gracefully flew in the pink-stained sky, heading towards some unknown destination, crying out for all to hear.

The local wildlife prepared to settle down for the night, while the nocturnal creatures were just beginning to rise from their daytime slumber. Up high in the mountainside were three travelers, exhausted from their journey.

Momo's breathing came in ragged gasps, never before had she ever run so fast for so long. Sinking to the dirt floor in the small cave they had found, she waited to speak till she was able to catch her breath. "What-what…was that…thing?"

Kisame didn't answer, and rather sat down on the cave floor. Although it appeared to anyone he was fine from the excursion, upon further inspection, they would notice the thin sheen of sweat on his skin.

Taking deep controlled breaths, he looked to the two pair of eyes staring at his, waiting for answers. He was in no mood to discuss what he saw.

"It smelled somethin' horrible, ain't never sniffed somethin' so terrible for." Benji wheezed, walking to the mouth of the cave with his nose in the breeze. "We ain't in Fire Country no more." He affirmed.

"How is this area? Are there any patrols around these parts?" Kisame asked, still cradling Evelyn's unresponsive body in his lap.

Momo shook her head. "We're in wild country now."

"I can sniff out anybody for miles away, anywho." Benji reassured. Kisame nodded.

"I-I guess I'll make some dinner." Momo announced, gesturing towards the bag Evelyn was carrying. Kisame undid the front buckle and tossed the sack. Fiddling with the zipper, the younger girl motioned towards Evelyn's body. "Will…will she be okay? She's so pale." Her voice sounded her real age, unsure and troubled.

Kisame instinctively gripped at the white flesh, his warm skin feeling the ice of her own. Her breathing was shallow, but she was alive. Kisame cleared his throat. "She'll live. I'll know."

Casting her eyes downward, the violet fabric soon disappeared into the thick brush. Benji sidled closer towards the big man, watching carefully as Kisame undid the chain around his arm, letting it clink to the floor.

"What happen'?" The small rodent asked, studying Kisame's blank expression for any sort of clue.

Honestly, Kisame didn't have a single clue. One minute, everything was fine. The next, a face from the abyss was calling out, whispering behind the mirror of the rivers glassy surface. Except it wasn't crying out for him, it was crying out for _her._

Looking down to Evelyn, he subconsciously stroked her wild hair from her face. Things moved so quickly, so suddenly, she didn't have the time to fashion it back in her braid. Upon realizing what he was doing, and that the little rodent was watching him, his fingers stopped in their tracks, and returned to resting on his knee.

Sensing he wasn't going to get an answer, Benji started his way out of the mouth of the cave, giving one last glance back before disappearing after his friend.

* * *

 _ **Evelyn**_

 **It was a whisper. It was so quiet, almost unintelligible. But it was there, it was calling. And she heard it.**

 _ **Evelyn**_

 **She was standing beside a lone oak, on a small hill, overlooking a valley. The valley was void, but an endless sea of black.**

 **She was swimming.**

 **The water felt like cold mist, a vapor crawling over her skin, twisting like an imaginary snake over her body. She was unafraid. She felt no fear.**

 **She felt nothing.**

 _ **Evelyn**_

 **She was alone, and she was standing at the shore. Endless miles of beach. The black waves crashed against the colorless sand. It had begun to snow, except it wasn't snow. It was ash.**

 **Reaching up a hand, she was then falling, falling, down…**

 **Down, down down.**

 **A shadow reached out to her, large white teeth gleaming in the dark.**

 **She screamed.**

* * *

Evelyn shot upwards, a cold sweat broken over her body as she shook and crawled away across the dirt floor.

Everyone in the cave immediately startled at her sudden movement. Momo flung her ladle out of her pot whilst Benji jumped a foot in the air and fluffed beyond recognition. Kisame immediately reached a hand out to grab her, but she didn't distinguish it as his battered it away.

"No!" She screamed, flailing up her arms in an attempt to defend herself.

"Look at me!" Kisame firmly moved her arms away, grabbing her chin and forcing their eyes to meet. "Wake up!"

A few moments passed in utter silence as Evelyn sat there and trembled, like a frail leaf in a gale. Her blue eyes saw past his, and he was afraid she wouldn't know who he was. It was only until her pupils returned to normal size did she cry out to him.

"Oh my God! Kisame!" She sobbed, feebly grabbing his forearm. "I-I-."

Momo instantly shivered, fear clawing at her gut at the way Evelyn whispered. The look on her face was total fright, and it made her sick.

Kisame just grimaced, releasing his grip and sitting back against the cave wall. With his hand encircled around her arm, he directed Evelyn towards himself, and let her crumble against him. Not hearing her cry like he expected, he looked down and saw her completely tense against his body, eyes wide like the moon. She was reliving her nightmare.

With a grunt, he took a hand and hesitantly rested it atop her head, working his calloused blue fingers through her thick mess of hair. After a few minutes of working in a relaxing rhythm, he felt the muscles in her body relax a little, and could hear her heartbeat slow down in rhythm.

Everyone sat in their own thoughts in complete silence.

"You're okay with me, you know that kunoichi." Kisame spoke softly to her after a while, ignoring the presence of the other two attendant. "You know nothing will happen to you with me there."

Evelyn didn't reply, or even acknowledge his words. Shifting her body to sit beside him, he turned to face her with his hands on her shoulders. Her gaze was so distant, it was as though she wasn't even on this world. Perhaps she wasn't.

"Kunoichi." Kisame didn't like the expression she had, or lack thereof. It was like talking to a statue. "Evelyn."

Her eyes snapped to his instantly.

"Tell me what you saw."

A slow shake of her head. He grunted, bringing his face so close to hers she could feel his warm breath on her neck. "Tell me."


	18. It Was Nice Knowing You

Evelyn had refused to eat that night, much less sleep. She was much like a whole other person; deathly quiet, timid eyes, watching everything around her, waiting to flee.

Kisame had tried to get her to speak to him, but she plainly refused; sitting there, like a doll. Not wanting to push his luck, he finally left her alone, only moving to eat. Nobody spoke but a few words, until it was time to catch some sleep. After the fire was put out, and a few hours had passed, Evelyn raised her head from her chest and looked around the room.

Momo was deep inside her sleeping bag, and made no noise as she dreamed. Benji had picked a spot close to the fires circle, relishing in the warm heat the bed of coals still gave off. Kisame was sitting upright against the wall with his head leaned back, not having moved from his seat, much like herself. She was unsure if he was really asleep, but she didn't care.

Slowly crawling away from her spot, and not touching the bedroll Momo had laid out for her, she crept silently to the edge of the cave, sitting at the mouth. The whole forest gave a **hush** , with the only sounds being from distant owls as they sang to one another.

It was a clear sky, a moonless night. All of the stars were out, and even to her, they were breathtaking. A single tear rolled down her cheek. She was okay.

Kisame came to sit beside her, and she felt his radiating warmth before she heard his movements. He was eerily silent, and made no noise whatsoever. Without turning to acknowledge him, she pointed with a single finger to a bright star above.

"What's that one called?" She whispered.

Kisame scratched his head. Honestly, he had no idea which one she was even pointing to, and besides, he knew very little astronomy. "Uhhh…"

"Ugh, you suck." Evelyn lowered her hand back into her lap. Her tone was very matter-of-factual. Kisame chuckled. "What's that one?" She pointed again.

"I don't know, and don't care." Kisame leaned back on his palms, relaxing immensely at her change in attitude. He looked up the infinite night sky, enjoying the smell of the forest.

"That one?"

"Dunno."

"…there, that one?"

"Kunoichi."

"Okay, okay…what's that one?" She had pointed to a passing owl.

Kisame snorted. "That's not a star."

Evelyn regarded him with raised eyebrows. "I see, so you're not as stupid as you make out to be."

Kisame stared down at her, making out her fine outline in the shadow of night. Grabbing her nose between a finger and thumb, he gave it a quick twist.

"-ow!" Evelyn whispered, rubbing at the sore spot. Kisame grinned at her, ruffling her hair. "Quite!" She bit out at him, careful not to be loud.

Kisame smirked as she slapped his hand away, and set to work on taming her lion's mane behind her shoulders. She closely resembled a bird preening its feathers, and it only widened his grin.

Evelyn frowned at him. "Don't laugh at me." Smoothing away the strays, she then settled her hands back into her lap, eyes drinking in the expanse of stars. "It's so pretty."

"Mhmm." Kisame murmured in agreement. The silence between them was comfortable, unlike hours prior. After staring his fill of the sky, he glanced back down to her, and noticed the small glisten of tears running down her cheeks.

"I don't recognize any of these stars, Kisame." She breathed out, not bothering to wipe away her tears. "I'm so far from home." Her voice sounded so heartbroken, Kisame had to grunt and scratch his head, looking away from her.

"I don't even recognize them." He shifted. "But I don't care. This world is almost entirely new to me, so I guess I don't have a home either."

"Oh, Kisame." Her voice broke, like shattered glass. Tears flowed freely now as she wept for the both of them.

"Hey, stop crying!" Kisame reached over and roughly wiped her tears. "Gives me a headache."

A chortled laugh made its way to his ears.

"Ehh, so you laugh at my misery? You're a little messed up, kunoichi."

Evelyn hiccupped. "How on earth did I get stuck with you?" She giggled behind her tear stained face, hiccupping again.

Kisame made a face at her, then sighed up at the heavens. "I don't know, but someone has a sense of humor up there."

Evelyn blew out a breath, then poked him in the shoulder. "They knew you wouldn't make it this far without me. Someone's gotta be looking out for you." She gave a large yawn. Her exhaustion was evident.

"Humph." Kisame frowned. "Whatever helps you sleep at night."

Giving a small stretch and a twist of her spine, Evelyn extended her legs and worked the numbness from her muscles. "It honestly makes me feel better with you around." Her face was completely emotionless, and her tone was serious. Without making eye contact with the shark, she continued. "What you said earlier…thank you."

Kisame blinked down to her, then smirked. Mussing up her hair again, he avoided her weak strike. "Don't thank me so soon, kunoichi. We're not out yet."

* * *

"Hokage-sama." Uzumaki Naruto's adviser addressed.

"Eh? Sorry, Shikamaru." Naruto looked up from a paper he held, blinking wearily. Laying down the report, he took his cup from his desk and had a sip. The tea had long gone cold.

"Another long night?" Shikamaru deducted, observing the creases and dark circles around the Hokage's eyes. He sighed. "Have you gone home lately?"

"Hmm." Naruto frowned, looking out the window to the expanse of Konoha down below. "Not for two days, no."

With a shake of his head, Shikamaru held onto the envelope he was carrying. "You should go home. Get some rest."

For once, Naruto sighed in defeat. "You're right. I-"

 **Knock knock knock.**

"Come in." Naruto replaced his tired visage with a serious one, clasping his hands together neatly in front of him.

A ninja strode through the door, giving his respects and handing over a manila envelope. "Hokage-sama, I have a report for you, from the northern-"

"Is it urgent?" Shikamaru cut off, taking the envelope and cracking its seal.

"No, sir." The shinobi shook his head. "Just some unusual activity."

"Unusual, how?" Naruto asked. Clearly the notion of an early day was off the table…again.

Shikamaru sighed inwardly; it was going to be another long night.

* * *

It was warm that afternoon. White birds lazily cried against the expanse of blue sky; pearl clouds drifting, their shadows playing chase along the emerald field of green down below. Golden rays of sunshine glittered everything it touched, spreading a yellow glow on the earth.

"We're close. The halfway mark is up ahead." Momo paused and looked behind her, nodding in affirmation.

 _Thank God, I can't feel my legs!_ Evelyn internally felt relieved, glancing over the rolling hills and valleys to her right. They had been on the move since early that morning, mainly due to Kisame's impatience. Evelyn claimed it would be the death of her. "What is the halfway mark anyway?"

The weasel fluffed up slightly, giving a quick groom over himself and then sneezing. "It's where Shizu and Pa are waitin' fer us."

A look of recognition lit up her face. "Pa, you've said that name before, at the bathhouse."

"Ai, they'll be escortin' us the rest of the way."

Kisame's face grew suspicious. "I'm here to see the old woman, no more of these 'friends', of yours."

"We can't handle this." Momo suddenly stopped in her tracks, not turning her back. Rather, she tilted her face to the sky. "Whatever this thing…is, following you, we cannot help. Nara-sama is still a week's journey, and I made the decision yesterday that we needed help."

Evelyn's bewildered expression glanced from all three companions, and stopped at Kisame's. It was furious.

"What other 'plans' do you make on your own?" The shark nin's voice was icy, and she could almost feel the anger rising off of him. His yellow eyes flitted quickly from the rodent to the girl, and his voice rose in volumes. "I've followed you fools for days now, and if this leads me nowhere, then I shall kill you all right now."

Evelyn's stomach roiled in fear. The man was standing stock still, and seemed to be a stone mountain compared to the rest of them. His voice cut through the air like an icicle falling in soft snow, with eyes that glared daggers.

A soft breeze trickled by, unbeknownst of the tension it simply drifted through. Afraid to say anything, everyone remained rooted to their spots, in fear of Kisame keeping his word.

Kisame then grinned maniacally, taking a step forward. "Shall I cut you into ribbons, or slowly torture you until you beg for death?"

Evelyn gaped at the man, feeling her body begin to sweat from anxiety. Even though last night felt like a form of camaraderie, she still didn't know the man. It made her question the trust she had placed in him. Kisame was a wild animal to her; friendly at times, yet savage when angered.

"Kisame."

The shark raised an eyebrow and looked to the speaker. His companion was visibly shaken from his mood; his name was spoken with caution. A momentary look of surprise crossed her face, perhaps she was thrown off from her own voice.

"Hmm? What?" His questions were spoken so casually, it threw her off guard. There was no hint of his previous fury.

"…you're joking, right?" Evelyn asked, her voice coming out timid and small. The fear was apparent on her face, and it reminded him of their first encounter. Slightly upset with himself for angering so easily, he frowned and looked across the expanse of jade. The world was ignorant of them, and it was a beautiful afternoon.

"Yeah. I'm joking." He simply replied, continuing their walk. Placing his hands behind his head, he enjoyed the warm sun and hummed to himself. Momo quickly sidestepped him, watching warily as all traces of his rage simply dissipated.

Giving Evelyn a look of, _what the hell was that?!_ , she fell in step a few paces behind the group. Evelyn noticed her hand lingering close to her small kunai pouch, and her eyes never straying too long from Kisame's back. Benji merely loped along solemnly.

A few hours had passed, and the scenery had begun to change. The rolling hills had begun to flatten out, and the smell of salt filled the air. They would be coming upon the shore soon, and the ocean would be there to greet them.

"There." Momo pointed to a small fishing shack, smoke rising from the chimney. "They're waiting for us."

Evelyn glanced at Kisame for any sign of his earlier transgression, but found him completely passive. Benji gave a sniff in the air, and bristled. "Oi, I smell blood." He growled. " _A lot_."

"Pa…Shizu!" And suddenly, everything happened quickly. Momo took off at a sprint, ignoring Benji's cries for her to stop. Her screaming filled the air as she made a beeline for the door. "Pa! Shizu!"

"Kisame! Stop her!" Evelyn had begun pursuit immediately, but felt a strong tug around her waist. Kisame pinned her to himself, watching as the younger girl threw the door open and screamed. "No, Momo!"

Time then slowed.

Momo threw open the shack door, before her arm and torso blew off from the bomb in different directions. A high-pitched squeal sounded in the air for a moment, before being cut off as the rest of her body smeared against the wall. Evelyn screamed wildly, grabbing at invisible air as she watched her friend blown apart.

"Momo!" She wailed, hitting at Kisame's arm to remove her.

The shark ignored Evelyn's cries, watching analytically as their companion fell for the trap. Kisame unintentionally gripped Evelyn closer to himself. The girl was naive, and should have kept cool. He really didn't intend for the younger girl to die, but comrades killed or not, no skilled shinobi would fall for such an easy snare.

"She's gone." The weasel sniffed, his tail jittering about violently. "Shizu, Pa…"

"Someone's obviously waiting for us, and expected us here." Kisame quickly looked around, and spied movement on the roof. Within a few seconds, he concocted a makeshift battle plan, weaving hand signs promptly.

"Up above!" Benji cried out, propelling himself to land on Evelyn's shoulders.

"Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu!" Kisame yelled, moving to stand in a battle stance. A water clone appeared from thin air, moving to grab Evelyn away. Certain she wouldn't be in the way, he assessed the figure on the rooftop above.

It appeared to be a thin man, garbed in a pearl colored cloak and a tan jumpsuit. Gripping a white hilted katana, a confident smirk was plastered on his lips, giving the swallow man an eerie disposition. He strode cockily across the shingles of the shack, his beady black eyes widening in glee. With a flick of his sword, he pointed the tip directly at Kisame.

"So, the infamous Hoshigaki Kisame, I presume?" He called out in a nasally voice.

Kisame couldn't help but grin. "My reputation exceeds me after death, eh?"

"Must be strange, being dead for so long. Even I didn't believe the rumors a shinobi such as you had returned." The thin man spun his sword around. "Such a shame, being sent back to your watery grave."

"I haven't had a decent fight, so I hope you don't disappoint." Kisame eyed the katana the man wielded.

"Heh." The man scoffed. "I would spare your life, if you would only hand over the girl. Here's your chance."

 _Eh?_ Kisame spared a glance at Evelyn, her face contorted in panic and despair. Tears dripped down her cheeks, and her eyes were wide in shock. She was almost being half-held upright by his clone. Upon hearing herself being mentioned, she slowly looked up at the strange man.

"What do you want with her?" Kisame looked back to his opponent, curiosity piping his interest. "What's she to you?"

"Sorry, not up for discussion. So, is it a deal? Your life, in exchange for handing over hers?"

Kisame gave a feral smile. "Why don't I just kill you instead?"

A brief moment of terror passed over the strangers features, but was quickly replaced with a cocky grin. "Hehehe, I guess it was too much to ask fo-"

A water clone had successfully sneaked behind the man, taking advantage of the distraction and kicking the stranger in the back as hard as he could. The man went flying, crying out in surprise. Recovering quickly, he rolled on the ground and made a recovery stance, his sword laid across himself in a defensive position. However, Kisame was already standing before him, and broke the arm holding the katana.

Before the blade could touch the ground, the shark nin swiftly grabbed the hilt and positioned the leading edge of the blade perfectly against the man's exposed throat. It had all happened so suddenly Evelyn couldn't even process it.

"Eha!" The man shrieked, going to his knees with his arms raised in surrender. "P-please! D-don't kill me! I'm not really going to kill you!"

Kisame snorted. "That was more than obvious. Now-" Flicking the sword ever so slightly, a small shaved piece of flesh fell to the ground, causing the man to cry out in pain. "Tell me everything you know, and I'll kill you…painlessly."

"O-okay! I-"

Evelyn was released from the water clone's grip, which quickly liquefied back into a pool of water. Shakily, she walked up behind Kisame, eyeing the pitiful man blubbering at his feet. Sweat rolled down his forehead, and he was visibly shaking. It was pitiful. Clearly, he was no shinobi.

"You killed Momo." Evelyn's voice cried out, silencing both men as they turned to stare at her. Her voice was livid, and it was plain that she was struggling not to break down.

"Ai, we'll kill you for that! Skin ye, we will!" Benji leapt down from her shoulder, hissing and spitting at the man.

"Heh." Kisame mused, slightly humored at seeing Evelyn so enraged. He had figured she wouldn't care for the girl's death as much as she did, but apparently, he was wrong. Then again, perhaps she wasn't used to seeing such things.

"I was just following orders!"

Kisame took control of the conversation again. "Whose orders?"

"I…we…don't know his name, or what he even looks like. We get them passed down from Jun-san, she's his second in command!" The man sobbed. "I was told to wait here, and plant the trap! That's it!"

"And what of Pa, and Shizu!" Benji snapped. "You kill them too?"

"Wha-I, no. That wasn't me. They were dead by the time I got here. I don't know who did that! I was only told to be here, they've been dead for a few days already!" The thug clapped his hands together as a sign of mercy. "Please! That's all!"

"Who is this Jun? Why do you want the girl?" He nodded his head back to Evelyn. "What's she to you? How do you know who I am?" Kisame dug the blade a little deeper into the man's skin, causing him to wince.

"Jun-san told me to wait here and get the girl, that's it! She told me who you were, and who to expect! All I had to do was plant the trap inside, and wait here for you! I don't know who she is!" He looked pleadingly at Evelyn. "I'm sorry I killed the girl! Please, help me! I don't know why they want you!"

"Eh eh, don't look at her." Kisame forcibly moved the man's face to stare back at his own with the threat of his blade. "You're talking to me."

"That's all I know! I swear! Please, let me live!"

"Do you have a name?" Kisame asked, revealing his sharp teeth.

"M-my name is Grendo, but they call us the disciples of Metal."

"Metal? Eho, you part of the Copper Gang?" Benji sniffed.

"Not formally, this was my test to enter." Tears rolled down his face and splashed on the ground. "And I guess I failed."

"Maybe in the next life." Kisame chuckled. With a glance over at Evelyn, and a second thought, he handed the hilt to her. "Kill him, kunoichi. Avenge your comrade's death."

The man gasped up at her, and Evelyn looked as though someone had struck her with a bat. Eyes wide as the moon, she looked up to the monster shark and breathed shakily. "What?"

Kisame wiggled the hilt at her. "Have you ever killed someone?"

Evelyn stared down at the man, expecting to feel something; guilt, anger, fear, disgust. But she felt nothing. With a shake of her head, she turned away and collapsed to her knees just a few feet away, vomiting on the grass.

With a shrug, Kisame turned back to the man with a malicious glint. A scream pierced the air, and Evelyn could hear the sound of his head falling to the ground.


	19. Slowly But Surely

_Give us the_ _ **girl**_ _…_

 _This isn't something_ _ **we**_ _can handle…_

 **Shhhhh.** Salt. The smell burned its way through her nostrils, blinding her thoughts momentarily with images of crystal blue water and grainy sand. **Shhhhhh.** Even from this distance, the lulling sound of waves crashing against the shore could be heard.

 _ **Have you ever killed someone…**_

 **Thump** _ **.**_ Evelyn sank to her knees on the coarse seaside grass, not caring how the blades felt sharp against her skin. Slowly, she leaned against the solid trunk of a tree beside her, wrapping an arm around its smooth base, fingers desperately clinging for something to hold onto. Resting her forehead against the cool bark, she closed her eyes. _Is this what losing your mind feels like?_

 **Whisk**. Kisame spun the blade through the air, painting the ground with the remnants of Grendo's blood. With a push of his foot, he rolled the corpse over, stripping the man of the leather strap that provided the sheath for the blade. While making adjustments and donning it on himself, his yellow eyes followed the length of chain. "Kunoichi."

Dirty fingertips dug into the beige colored bark, and visible tremors ran up her spine. No tears, no sobs slipped away from her bruised and bloodied lips. With her free hand, she brought it slowly to her face, gently wiping the wisps of hair away.

"Kun-"

" _I just want to go home._ "

 **Shhhhhhhhh.**

"Evelyn." And all in her vision was blue. It was her favorite color, blue. Any shade, depending on her mood, ever since she was a child. All of Kisame's hues seemed to swallow her eyesight, but it was the offset color of gold that held her gaze. "Get up."

As though she was sedated, she sluggishly shook her head. " _Why?_ "

The shinobi rose over her, turning her rays of sunshine into shadow. With an extended hand down to her, he spoke so seriously she briefly felt her heart flutter. "To survive."

 **Shhhhhhhhhh.**

The girl bit her lip, staring at that massive hand before her. The mauve fingertips were beginning to lose their color, and she could see the fine outlines of old scars crisscrossed across the thick skin of his palm. Images of him learning how to wield a blade came across her mind; a young and determined child. But these hands were experienced now, and no longer paid the price for learning how to tame a honed sword. They were instead soaked in the blood of those who fell beneath the sharp edge of his skill.

They were strong hands, and could carry her anywhere.

 _To survive_. Taking in the sight of her own hand, smooth and inexperienced, she curled it into a tight fist. _I'm not going home._

With a deep inhale of the salty air, the young woman struggled to her feet, mentally wincing at the pain from her sore soles. Kisame brought his empty hand back to his side, appraising the girl as she stood before him. Her plaintive face was replaced with a fiercer expression, and he returned it with a nod of approval.

 _You just might make it, Kunoichi._

* * *

"Hmmmmmm, what do you make of this, Tora-chan?" Satoshi held up a small evidence bag to his comrade, sliding it across the counter in the ramen shop. The small pile of ash put an immediate perplexed face on the woman.

"What the hell is it?" She asked, taking a sip of water from her glass.

"I found it in the bath house, it's from a _Gaki_." Satoshi held it up to the ambient lighting. "Weird, huh?"

Tora snorted. "There's no such thing."

With a shrug, the ninja pocketed the sample. "I would beg to differ."

"Look, we need to focus right now." Bringing out a small map, she laid it on the counter, thankful they were the only two eating lunch for the table space. "According to the Lord Seventh, there's been some strange occurrences in the northern quadrant, here." She circled a heavily wooded area with her black painted fingertip. "Apparently, the local villages have been placing reports of disappearances of young women."

"Numbers?"

"Twelve in the last two days."

 _Twelve disappearances? Can this be the work of the Copper Gang? Why so many, from such a small radius? Why now?_ "Has anyone been recovered?"

Tora gave a sad look. "No. No bodies have been found. It's as though they all just simply vanished. Do they think its tied to your case?"

Satoshi blubbered air from his lips, giving a pause as he sat deep in thought. "This is getting very interesting."

* * *

"Aio! All clear!" Benji sniffed the air so thoroughly it made Evelyn lightheaded. With a flurry, the weasel disappeared inside the blood splattered shack. "Ahe…Momo-chan…" He said softly once inside.

Kisame poked the door with a finger, nudging it open. The hinges creaked as the door swung open fully, releasing the putrid smell of decaying flesh from inside. Even though the shark had smelled worse, he still crinkled his nose in disgust.

Getting back on track, the weasel scurried from the bodies, swiftly checking for items they might have needed. Going through Momo's pouch, he grabbed the kunai with the small trinket on the end.

The shack was dimly lit, the only rays of sunshine being filtered through the moss-covered windows. Evelyn stood by on the porch, hugging herself tightly as the other two investigated the small interior.

Kisame studied the bodies. There appeared to be an older man and middle-aged woman laying against the far wall, and it looked as though they had been blown apart from the inside of their abdominal cavities. The shark bent down and rifled through a small backpack, finding nothing of use. With a sigh, he tossed it aside and studied the couple.

"Who were they?"

Benji paused and sat before them, giving a small snivel. "Pa and Shizu. They were good friends, been with us a long time. They weren't no weakun's, either. Someone really tough had'v come through here."

"How were you able to send word to them to have them meet us here?" Kisame looked down, not holding back his suspicious tone.

Benji took a few paces back from the shark. "They been 'ere ever since me and Momo-chan left to find you. You see, it was the plan if we ran into trouble, we would all meet up and get to Nara-sama...didn't expect no Copper Gang."

"Just who exactly is this _Copper Gang_?" His tone was ice.

Benji tittered to himself nervously. "Use ta be a small group of bandits' years ago, now more dangerous. No clue why they bein' here. What they want."

Kisame snorted. "Hardly dangerous..."

"We mus be gettin' quickly now." Benji turned away. Kisame stood from his spot and left the scene.

"You alright?" Kisame walked out on the porch, closing the door behind him. All of the gore and blood, simply concealed behind a wooden frame. Evelyn was staring at the infinite stretch of blue sky.

"No." She answered honestly. Following in step beside him, they began to walk away from the shack. Suddenly, she stopped, looking back. Her voice was nothing more than a whisper. "We're just going to leave them like that?"

"I wish we could do somethin' but ain't no time." The weasel walked over to her, nudging her leg with his skull. "Let's go."

"I hate to admit it, but the rodent's right." Kisame nodded his head back to the trail they originally came from. "Come."

"What're we going to do now?" Evelyn fell in step beside the shinobi, taking the lead as the weasel jumped to her shoulder.

"Path's the same, just smaller group now." Benj replied a little remorsefully. Taking Momo's kunai from the grip of his tail, he unzipped the pack Evelyn carried and placed it inside. "Take good care of this."

Evelyn frowned, giving the shack a last glance before she became fixed with Kisame's stare. He nodded at her to look forward.

 _Goodbye, Momo_... _I'm sorry._

* * *

"Teams five and six will cover these quadrants." A masked Hidden Leaf shinobi directed two fingers to the respective teams. Pointing to Satoshi and Tora, he circled another location. "Teams seven, eight and nine; you're here."

"Hai." They all responded, taking off to their predetermined locations. The mission had been briefed only an hour ago, with a handful of jounin and a few select chounin reporting for the same mission statement. Locate the missing women.

Having packed the essentials, the duo took off at a steady pace, taking to the tree branches high above and making their way to the outskirts of Tanzaku.

* * *

An hour had passed as the original trio long left behind the fishing shack from view. The relaxing sound of the crashing waves had kept them company as they followed the worn trail along the coastline. While nobody spoke aloud, it was clear they were all thinking similar thoughts.

"How did that man know who I was?" Evelyn finally broke the silence, coming to the top of a small hill that overlooked the glassy ocean. "I'm not even from this world, you're dead, and someone somewhere knew who we were."

"That worries me." Benji clicked beside her. "Ain't no one but us knew you were a comin'."

"And tell us again, exactly how you knew."

"Only Nara-sama knows, she jus tell us where to go and who to find."

"Then someone who knows this Nara woman must've found out." Evelyn rubbed her chin in thought, brainstorming aloud. "Anyone come to mind, Benji?"

"Hrmm? No, all of us who work for Nara-sama a good bunch."

"I wouldn't be so certain." Kisame mused from behind. _Killing your comrades, will lead to a painful death._ "No more detours for these friends of yours, rodent. Take me to the old woman. My patience is worn thin."

"I didn't know you _had_ patience to begin with." Evelyn snipped at him, regretting her words as he grabbed her braid and pulled her back to him. "Ow-ow! I was joking!"

"You're much more fun when you're not skulking, kunoichi." Kisame grinned, amused as she flailed her arms to balance herself upright. Wrapping a length of braid around his hand, he guided her backwards to himself.

"Can't say the same for you-ow!" Evelyn gave up her struggle, grabbing at his hand with her own. "Tsk, stop it Kisame!" Sighing in frustration, she tried to pry his grip from her hair. "So childish! Ow ow ow!"

"I think it's amusing." The shark chuckled as they continued walking.

"It's not! Do you see these bruises? I hope it hurts you too!"

"Neh, I'm not as thin skinned as you are, whiny brat."

Exasperated, Evelyn pounded his thick arms for release. "Better than being a sadist!"

Freeing her from his iron grip, Kisame watched with a glimmer in his eye as she quickly ate up distance between them, only to turn around and stick her tongue out at him. If he had to be honest with himself, it was rather fun having the girl around. All of his previous partners were either professional or boring, (Itachi-san being a special case) and even though she grated his nerves at times, it was refreshing.

And even though he didn't admit it to himself, he didn't want to be alone.

Something audible was excitedly said, and he lifted his head. "Hm?"

"Over there, in the tree line." Evelyn was pointing ahead of the path, where the white road disappeared into the forest. Way above the treetops, black smoke billowed towards the heavens. "Forest fire?"

Benji jumped to the top of her head, sniffing the winds direction. "No no. This bad. Very bad. That's the next village up head. Smoke smells ol', few days perhaps."

 _This isn't coincidence._ Kisame grimaced, weighing their options as he gazed up at the black tendrils drifting lazily to the clouds. _We shouldn't be here_.

A rustle in the tall grass to their right made Evelyn jump and Benji hiss. Kisame calmly unsheathed his sword, stepping forward and listening to the sounds carried by the wind.

"Come out, or I'll drown you in there." He challenged.

After a few minutes, a sooty head poked out, followed by three more. Evelyn blinked as she witnessed four small children, perhaps no older than ten, step out in plain view.

"Please don't hurt us, we didn't mean anything by it." The smallest one, a girl, timidly spoke. She stood behind the largest one in the group. The three boys all had their fists raised to their chins, their eyes wide with fear but a determined look to their expressions. "We just want some food, is all."

"Oh my God, are you okay?!" Evelyn immediately dropped to one knee, digging through her pack for a water bottle. Reaching one out to them, she gave a small smile when they hesitated. "We're not here to hurt you."

The largest boy, apparently the leader, made a grab for the canteen and passed it along behind himself. "We don't know you. E-everyone's dead." The child made a sobbing sound, and soon, all four of them were crying their hearts out. They appeared to be exhausted.

 _I hate children._ Kisame scowled, returning his sword to its sheath. _Killing them would put them out of their misery…and mine._

As though Evelyn had mentally read his thoughts, she frowned at him. "Kisame, we can't just leave them here."

"Yes, we can." He countered, crossing his arms over his chest. The children appeared to be frightened of him, and when he caught eyes with the little girl, she squealed in terror. "Who burned your village?"

The oldest rubbed his tears away. "It happened three days ago, no one knew where the fire started, it just burned everything. Mom…Dad…"

"What are we going to do with them?" Evelyn zipped her pack, getting to her feet.

"Poor kits, must be starvin'." Benji whipped his tail back and forth.

The girl gasped in delight, all of the children catching notice of the talking weasel. "He talks!" And for a moment, all of their troubles had vanished.

"He does! He's super soft too!" Evelyn grabbed the weasel before he could flee, holding him firmly as the kids gathered around to stroke his fur. "His name is Benji."

"Le me go, devil woman!"

"Shut up and be useful for once!"

"Evelyn, let's go." Kisame simply dismissed the children. "There's nothing we can do for them."

"They're kids! How can you say that!" Evelyn dropped the weasel to the ground, as one of the children picked him up and continued their assault of petting him roughly.

"-careful, yeow-!"

"They're orphans now, they'll either survive and grow strong, or die." Kisame replied simply, looking down at her.

"How do you expect kids to survive on their own! Its already been three days. Look at them!" Evelyn pointed, not believing the words she was hearing. "How can you say that!"

"This world is for the strong, kunoichi, not the weak."

"This world has changed, Kisame. It's not the same one you remember!"

"I had to adapt in the Hidden Mist to survive, it's what nature intends for us."

"That was for _you_ , these children don't stand a chance like you did! Why would you wish the same fate for them if you can change it yourself!?" She was sobbing now, clearly flustered and wanted nothing more than to beat some sense into the man. Roughly wiping away her tears, she felt those same vibrations run down her spine, and her teeth chattered incessantly. "I'm probably the reason those kids lost everything!"

The children, clearly upset at their arguing, began to cry as well. Kisame was surrounded by emotional meltdowns, and so he placed one hand firmly on Evelyn's shoulder. Bringing up the other, he held his palm flat and kissed his skin with her cheek. **Smack!**

All of the newly orphans gasped in surprise, retreating into the brush and disappearing. Evelyn bit her tongue and tasted blood, stumbling backwards and shaking the ringing from her ears.

Kisame didn't expect it to smart as painfully, and kept a firm grip onto her so she wouldn't fall over. Bringing his other hand back over her, the shark shinobi held her by both shoulders and made their eyes lock.

" _You can't save everyone, kunoichi._ " He could see it in her eyes, all of the death she had witnessed while in his company these past few days, (was it only days?) and how it was eating her inside.

" **I saved you.** " And it was with those words, she placed her hands gently on his face, her touch tingling where he had inflicted pain. Brushing her thumb across his jawbone, she felt the heavy weight of his hand over hers.

"I know you did." He said rather solemnly.

"Ayo! Quite with the feelin' overs! We should get outta here for someone else comes!" The weasel was bouncing up between, making the two release each other and step away.

"We're continuing." Kisame decided, reluctantly letting Evelyn's hand drop back to her side. "I'm hoping we meet whoever did this."

Benji chittered madly. "You can't be serious now! These folks wan' us dead! And you wan' ta say _hello_?"

Evelyn said nothing of his decision, but tossed her braid over her shoulder and caressed her cheek. Turning to the side, she spat out a wad of blood. She already knew of Kisame's abilities, and that he was a _damn_ strong shinobi. They would be alright.

"Oi, this ain't so smart!" Despite his words, the weasel climbed up Evelyn's leg and rested atop her shoulder. When he only chittered to himself angrily, they began their pace down the road again.


	20. Smoke That Lingers

There had been no sightings of the children after that. Whether it was fear of them or the fact they had no home to return to, Evelyn didn't know. She prayed silently they would be reasonable and at least journey to the next village…if they could survive that long.

The deeper they trekked into the forest, the more prominent the smell of burning wood became. When the group finally reached the outskirts of the village, Evelyn gasped. There was nothing but charred remains.

"Strange, it stops 'ere." Benji made a **plop** , landing gracefully to the ground. Making a small scratch amongst the ashes, he took a lick of his paw and hummed to himself. "Intentional, it were."

Kisame knelt beside a gutted house, or at least, he presumed it had been a house. Taking soot between two fingers, he rubbed it together and frowned.

"What's wrong?" Evelyn asked, coming to stand beside him. With the toe of her sandal, she nudged a blackened log, watching it crumble to ash.

 _Something doesn't feel right…_ Kisame grunted to himself, standing upright and motioning for them to continue. _No bodies._

They cautiously walked through the black carcass of the once beautiful seaside village, their footprints leaving ghostly traces of their presence behind. The dragging excess of silver chain soon became blackened by soot.

In the center of the town laid the foundations of a large building, in which the source of smoke derived from. Coughing, Evelyn covered her face as best she could, her eyes watering from the fumes. Something grew tight in her stomach, and she suddenly felt fear for her life. Breathing quickened and heart racing, she immediately looked around as Kisame and the weasel investigated the source of the burn.

Kisame noticed her apprehension in his peripheral. Without turning around, he asked, "Did you notice something?"

Evelyn ignored his question, the growing turmoil in the pit of her stomach now gripping her heart and throat. Breathing was growing difficult, and the hair on her arms stood up. "I-I don't know." She said very quietly.

"Just planks o' wood." Benji confirmed the source, shaking the soot that clung to his fur. "Ain't seen no bones tho."

"Unusual, isn't it?" Kisame mused, the sound of wood cackling behind him. He turned to Evelyn. "Hey."

"I…I've seen this before." Evelyn's face was drawn to the sky, and she reached a hand up to catch the falling ash. Bits of gray speckled on her face, and she closed her eyes. "This was in my dream." Her voice had a melodic quality to it, completely serene. Kisame walked up to her.

"Don't touch her." A loud, commanding voice rung out across to him.

Kisame already had his sword in hand and swiveled on his heel, narrowing his eyes at their guest. Benji leapt to Evelyn's feet, encircling her protectively. A lone figure stood on the tip of a broken wooden beam about fifty yards away, her dark green silhouette contrasting against the ashen sky.

"If you wake her now, she'll break free from it." The woman called out to him, staring at Kisame intensely with her hazel eyes. Her immaculately straight raven hair fluttered in the breeze behind her shoulders. "Leave her be."

Kisame paused to collect his thoughts for a second, then smirked, flashing his serrated teeth. "Wake from what?"

"From remembering." The woman simply answered.

Mentally, the shark was confused; though he kept a flashing smile on his face. "Care to explain?"

"Oho, we shouldn't trust her." Benji warned, his fangs bared. "Get rid o' her!"

"I know you've been seeking answers, Kisame. If you cooperate with us, we can provide them." The woman simply took a step from her perch, landing softly on the balls of her feet. A small cloud of ash encircled around her. "The rat has to go, however."

Kisame glanced in his peripherals to Evelyn. She had her head tucked to her chest now, and her hands were cupped around her face, fingers splayed like spiderwebs. Eyes training back to his target, he studied the attractive woman carefully approaching them, movements akin to a cat.

"Take another step and I'll cut your legs off." Kisame warned, his blade glinting. When she paused in her advancement, he continued. "I assume you did all of this?"

The woman flashed him a white smile, reaching for the blade at her hip. The sound of steel leaving its sheath echoed around them, and Kisame was beginning to feel excited at the prospect of a battle.

"Oi, she's shaking real bad now." Benji cried out, looking up as Evelyn began to tremble violently.

"You mustn't wake her!" The woman threatened, turning her foot in the direction of the east and circling them.

"Fooey with you, witch!" Benji spat.

The sound of a shuriken whirring towards the weasel met with Kisame's blade, as he easily deflected her quick attack.

"Ah!" Evelyn choked, waking herself before the rodent laid a paw on her. With wide eyes and a confused expression, her head spun on a swivel as she took in everything unfolding before her. "Who the hell is that?!" She pointed to the woman garbed in emerald.

The stranger betrayed a brief look of bewilderment, only to click her tongue in disappointment. "Oh well. Perhaps next time." Swinging her sword around with graceful motions, she cocked her head to the side and smiled. "The offer still stands, Kisame."

"Do you know her? What the hell is going on?" Evelyn rambled, scratching at her braid as the weasel climbed to her shoulder.

"Ey, calm down there girl." Benji skittered to her other shoulder blade, perching himself. "You was outta it for a while."

"Just kill the rat and tie her up." The woman was growing impatient now, pacing a safe distance away. "It'll be faster moving if she's unconscious."

Evelyn exploded. "Who the hell do you think you are!?"

"Quiet, Evelyn." Kisame finally spoke, immediately silencing her.

 _Are…are you serious?_ Evelyn implored him with her eyes. _Are you actually listening to her?_

She spoke, hazel eyes locking with Evelyn's blue ones. "Aren't you the least bit curious of the seal you bear?"

Kisame's smile faltered into a serious facade. "How do you know of that?"

Her eyes widened at him, and she froze in her spot. "You're the one who sees it?"

 _What seal?! What the hell are they talking about!_ Evelyn looked furiously to and fro from both shinobi.

"Then you must come with us. Both of you."

 _She knows something_. Kisame pondered, and actually considered her offer.

Evelyn stepped up behind him. "What the hell is going on?"

Kisame held up a hand to silence her, eyes targeted on the enemy. For everything that she knew, it seemed an obvious choice to follow her word. However, something lingering in the back of his mind that kept his decision at bay. "What's the kunoichi to you?"

"Something beyond your comprehension at this moment." She simply replied, raising the tip of her blade to her cheek. "Everything can be explained at a later time."

Kisame's brow grew dark. It was always a later time. "No. I want to know everything now."

The woman raised an eyebrow at him. "You simply have to take my word."

Kisame chuckled, his grip tightening around his hilt. "I'm done taking people's empty promises. I don't trust you."

The beautiful woman finally sighed in defeat, lowering her sword to her side. "In that case, I'll have to beat you within an inch of your life. I've heard impressive things about you, Monster of the Hidden Mist."

The shark grinned. "Just don't disappoint me, kitten."

 _UGH._ Despite all the confusing emotions inside of Evelyn's head, she still managed to cringe at Kisame's corny nickname. _I swear I don't know you!_

"This might be fun for me." The woman breathed.

 **Clank!** The sudden ringing of blades clashing together made Evelyn jump backwards instinctively. Both shinobi were standing together, their blades creating sparks as they traded blows.

The silver chain whirred in the air as Kisame laughed and easily deflected her offensive attacks. She kept a cool facade; not betraying her inner emotions as she failed to cut through his defenses. At the blow of another clash, they bounded apart; the shinobi woman digging her gloved hand in the ground to halt her momentum.

Kisame smiled with glee, genuinely delighted with the trade of blows. "Not bad, kitten, but not enough to stand on par with me."

There was no verbal reply. Instead, she wind milled her blade through the air, creating a whistling effect. Flames then burst and engulfed the steel of her blade. Even from a distance, Kisame could feel the heat dissipating in the air.

"Heh, so that explains the source." He chuckled. "Poor taste against a water-type such as myself, however."

The woman then sprinted and lithely jumped in the air, dodging Kisame's blade by a few centimeters as she landed and crouched, aiming the tip of her blade for his thigh. Unable to move swiftly enough, Kisame's hand was already encircled around the back of her neck, and without much trouble, he threw her with enough force to slam against an upright beam structure.

 **Slam!** The figure crashed against the wooden pole, momentarily dazed and fumbling on the ground. As she struggled to rise, the shark shinobi sighed and grabbed her with one hand, raising her by the throat to his height level.

"Eh, it was fun for a minute. I guess I got spoiled with Jinchuuriki." Tightening his grip, the female shinobi spat blood and dropped her sword to the ground.

Evelyn gaped at the skill of the two warriors, stumbling towards Kisame while Benji warned her not to get too close.

Bringing his face extremely close to hers, he bared his sharpened teeth at her while digging the tip of his blade into her thigh. "This was your target area, wasn't it?"

Eyes fluttering open, the woman winced in pain as Kisame tortured her with obvious satisfaction. Her face contorted in agony as bright red blood dripped down the naked skin of her leg.

"Kisame, stop it!" Evelyn yelled.

Using that split second of distraction Evelyn had provided, the woman closed the distance between their lips, fully embracing him in a sensual kiss.

 _Whaaaaaaaa!_ Evelyn registered fifty different emotions as she witnessed the blue shark totally engaged with the female shinobi for a few moments. She had never seen the shark blush before, but she guessed the dark purple tint of his cheeks had to be it. Judging by the widening of his eyes, he appeared to be caught totally off-guard.

The distraction worked, as the female ninja was already bringing a dagger to Kisame's throat. Releasing their embrace with an audible smacking sound, the shark drove his blade through her shoulder, pinning her to the wooden beam. Screaming in pain, she dropped her weapon.

Taking a step back, Kisame then drove a hard punch to the woman's face, effectively silencing her unconscious.

"Ow!" Evelyn cried out, cradling the hand he had used. It felt broken.

Kisame was slightly breathy, still tasting the shinobi's lips on his. Not turning around, he bent down and picked up the woman's flaming sword. With a quick inspection, he drove the tip as hard as he could into the ground, digging the blade far down into the earth. When he couldn't wiggle the hilt, he deemed it suitable for the moment.

Coming back to Evelyn, he spun her around and unzipped her pack, reaching for a length of rope Momo had packed. Walking back to the shinobi, he released his blade from her and sheathed it away, letting the female ninja crumple to the ground. Tying her wrists and ankles together effectively, he then holstered her over his shoulder and motioned for them to move on.

"We're taking her with us!?" Evelyn raced after Kisame as he only began walking, irritated she was being ignored.

"It's all about gettin' information, kit." Benji explained.

No matter the reason, Evelyn only fumed silently.

* * *

"Is there something bothering you, kunoichi?" Kisame chewed on the fish he had caught an hour previously, eyeing Evelyn as she nibbled on a nail in deep thought.

"Hmm? No." She replied flatly, stating the otherwise obvious that she was clearly _not_ okay. "I'm fine." Not meeting his eyes, she just proceeded to stare into the fire, hugging her knees closer to her chest.

"Don't lie to me."

"I'm _not._ "

The shark finished his meal, tossing the bones into the fire. "Come, let's catch some more."

"I'm not hungry." Evelyn snipped at him, narrowing her eyes. Kisame stood from his spot and crossed his arms down at her.

"Well I am, so let's go." He ordered, looking to the injured kunoichi they had brought with them. She was out cold, and wouldn't likely wake for hours. "Keep an eye on her, rodent."

"Maybe not as good one as you, boyo." Benji sneered at him, chittering to himself in a form of laughter.

"I should have let her have you." The shark threatened, stretching his left arm across his bicep. His belongings were kept neatly beside his place at the fire, leaving his torso bare. Evelyn squinted at him as they exited from the cove they were using as shelter, walking barefoot in the warm sand.

The sun had long bid the surface a farewell, dipping below the horizon for the stars to appear. A sliver of moon glinted in the onyx atmosphere.

"You still have bloodstains all over your back." Evelyn observed bluntly. There was a cool breeze that swept her undone hair to the side, to which she reached up with her hands and positioned it behind her shoulders again. "I'm surprised she didn't just expire on you."

Kisame snorted in amusement at her tone. "She appears to be a capable shinobi."

Evelyn muttered something under her breath, to which Kisame only caught the words of _you would_ and _quite capable_. The tide was beginning to recede, and luckily for them, the surface was smooth and the winds were calming.

"Does she bother you?"

"Why wouldn't she? She tried to kill us, and you're all fine and dandy about it." Walking into the surf beside the shark, she slowly inched her way deeper in, keeping close to Kisame. "You still won't explain to me what happened, either."

Only an hour earlier, when they had made camp there at the beach, Evelyn was completely hesitant of Kisame's so called 'fishing'. Now, she followed him confidently into the black water. It didn't go without notice.

"Oh, and you also _kissed_ her, ya know, the enemy." She was blabbering now, with the water to chest level. "Couldn't believe she pulled such a fast one on you, did you _enjoy_ it?"

Kisame laughed out loud, his hearty guffaw echoing across the water. Evelyn shot him a glare. "Oh, whatever." With that, she dove into the water, disappearing from his view. He could feel the tug of chain against his wrist as he dove under.

Although both of them were equally blind in the murky depth, Kisame was much more adept at swimming, and equally just as comfortable underwater. Evelyn, however, touched something she didn't recognize, and panicked. Shooting up to the surface, she gasped for air and spun around for sight of Kisame.

A minute passed as something shot out from the water, landing on the shore. Two decent sized fish flopped to their deaths on the sand, as Evelyn grabbed the chain and used it to find the direction of her companion.

"How do you do that?" Evelyn asked him after he surfaced. "I haven't even caught one yet!"

"Practice, as with anything, kunoichi." Kisame easily swam back to shore, only stopping when the water was to his waist. "Where on my back is there blood?"

Evelyn sneezed, the weight of her soaked clothes making her slow and sluggish. Wiping the excess water from her eyes, she peered at him in the dark. "Oh. Um. I think here." She pointed to the lower half of his shoulder blade.

Kisame rolled his eyes. "I obviously can't see it."

"Here, dammit!" She half-angrily placed a palm on him, the sound of their wet skin slapping together.

"I can't reach it; can you get it?" He smirked at her, enjoying her sulking expression.

"No, you're a big boy. You get it."

"Are you angry with me?" He was thoroughly enjoying himself now.

Evelyn fumed, crossing her arms. " _No_."

"Then what's the issue?" He interlaced his fingers behind his head, staring at the stars above. "Are you mad I got a kiss-"

" _ **No**_." Evelyn grabbed a lump of wet sand and slapped it against his back, scrubbing a bit more vigorously then she intended. Only when her own skin began to burn did she stop. "There. All gone."

"Kunoichi, you are something else." Kisame lowered his arms, stretching them over his head for a moment and turning to face her.

"So I'm told." She replied flatly. Taking another lump of sand, she struck his chest aggressively. "You smell, clean yourself."

"Well, so do you." Kisame grinned, placing his hand atop her head and submerging her under.


	21. Faces In The Dark

Dawn was beginning to break.

 **Snore.** A vein popped on a pale forehead, irritation beginning to seethe under her skin. **Snore.**

 _ **Smack**_ **!**

"Uh hu!?" Satoshi sat upright immediately, placing a palm to his cheek in confusion. Wiping the excess drool from the corner of his mouth, he looked to his team member. "What's the time?"

Tora crossed her arms, mildly annoyed. "It's five-thirty. We still have a lot of ground to cover." Packing her stuff away neatly, she tied her hair back into a sleek bun and brushed her teeth.

Satoshi scratched his rear-end, digging through his own pack for breakfast. "Any word from the others?"

Tora looked to the sky. "Not yet. Hopefully soon."

"Hmm." Satoshi stowed away his own things, taking a bite of seasoned jerky. "Well, let's get started I guess."

Tora nodded in agreement.

The duo held a steady pace, flitting through the treetops, keeping a keen eye for anything unusual. When the bright neon-lights and tall, colorful buildings of Tanzaku came into view, they descended to the forest floor and continued on.

"Ah. Tanzaku." Satoshi placed his hands behind his head, breathing in deeply. Barbecue chicken lingered in the air; a few restaurants prepping early for the day. "Fond memories of this place, eh, Tora-chan?"

The woman went beet red, remembering all too well of Satoshi's drunken antics a few years ago. Even though her heart swelled for the lazy ninja, it was all too clear he was entirely oblivious of her affection, and thus she had to suffer at his flirtatious indulgences with other women.

"Oi oi, Tora-chan, why is your face so red?" The purple haired ninja was suddenly in her view, peering at her with his glinting eyes. "Are you ill?"

"Aiiiii!" Tora smacked the ninja fifty yards away, sending him flying with that dull look on his face. "I-idiot! Don't just ask a woman these kinds of questions! I'm not sick!"

Satoshi flew into a dumpster, cursing himself as he crawled out of the filth and brushed a banana peel from his shoulder. "Sheesh, women…"

Without further incidents, the duo began their investigation at their designated quadrants, asking their scripted questions for any clue as to where the missing girls had vanished. A few relatives of the women mostly gave sorrow-filled answers, and were just as confused as the shinobi were. When late afternoon came, the team took a lunch break at a hamburger joint, digging into their food and watching the young kids play their video games around them.

"So strange, no one knows anything. You would think with so many missing, someone was bound to hear or see something." Tora chewed thoughtfully. "It's almost as if they vanished in thin air."

Satoshi was on his second burger, slurping the squid tentacle topping he had ordered. "Hmm…maybe they did."

* * *

 **Drip drip drip**

All was black. Kisame was alone. It was dark.

 **Drip drip drip**

Water flowing, a rhythmical sound echoing in the vast emptiness around him.

" _She's here."_

A gender-less voice, whispering behind his ear. He wanted to turn his head, see who was calling to him. But he couldn't move. He was paralyzed.

" _ **She's not real."**_

 **Drip drip drip**

"Why did you betray me, Kisame-san?" A shadow, moving forward. An orange mask, swirled. "I gave you a mission, and you failed me."

 _Madara?!_ Kisame grunted, unable to speak. His eyes roved the abyss. The shadow moved back.

" _How could you be so…_ _ **weak**_ _?"_ A hand laid on his arm. Itachi moved around the immobile shinobi, tightening his grip. _"You are nothing but a mere animal…after all."_

 _No! I'm not! I'm-_

" **She makes you weak."**

" _Give her to us."_

"Fulfill your mission."

 **Drip drip drip**

" _ **Do not fail us."**_

Kisame sat upright, his blade already unsheathed and laid across his chest in a defensive stance. Taking timed breathes through his nostrils, he promptly scanned the area for any sign of an intruder.

Evelyn was lying with her back to him, head in her hands. She was snoring softly.

The sun was beginning to rise.

* * *

"What exactly happened? Tell us to the best of your ability, sir." The Hidden Leaf jounin was scribbling on his notepad details of their informant. "Whenever you're ready."

 _You have got to be kidding me._ Tora wanted to sigh out loud. After spending an entire day and coming up empty handed, the mission seemingly came to a stalemate. It was only when they had caught wind of a witness that was present during his granddaughter's kidnapping did they rush to the scene. When they stepped into the home where many other shinobi awaited to listen, they had realized they were not the only ones to come up with nothing.

However, there was a hiccup. The old man was blind.

 _So much for an identity._ Tora pinched the bridge of her nose, then looked around the room for her partner. Surprisingly, she found Satoshi sitting perfectly still next to the old man, completely engrossed. The ninja was only this perceptive when he was onto something, so perhaps she was the blind one instead.

"I-I'm sorry I can't be of better help." The old man smiled sadly, teeth missing. "I'll help you as best I can."

"That would be very kind of you, please, go on." The jounin bowed slightly, ready to begin taking notes. All of the shinobi in the room waited on bated breath.

"Very well." The old man took a breath. "It was very quiet that afternoon…"

* * *

"I said to keep your hands off me!" The woman screeched out at Kisame. "How dare-"

"If you're going to do nothing but scream at me all day, I'll cut your tongue out." Kisame's strong grip encircled the woman's small jaw, and he wiggled it with mirth. "Your choice."

Snapping her mouth closed, the woman sneered at him, but said nothing more. Satisfied for the moment, the shark wrapped the excess of rope around his hand and gave a sharp tug, nearly sending the kunoichi tumbling to the ground.

Evelyn stood at a distance from the dangerous shinobi, her head turned to face the salty breeze that kissed her face. Taking in a deep breath, she slowly released it and had a few memories of home cross her mind. Benji sat atop her shoulder, wriggling his fur.

"Hey, let's go." Kisame called to Evelyn, pulling on his prisoner to walk forward. Even with her ankles and hands bound together, the woman walked with her head held high, ebony hair floating in the wind behind her.

Remaining silent, Evelyn took the lead with Benji at her feet, taking the sandy white path along the coastline. The uncomfortable feeling of eyes on her back made her turn her head and make eye contact with the shinobi woman. Those emerald depths made her skin itch, and she forced herself to look away. Even with fury written over her face, the woman was beautiful.

"You're making a mistake." The woman spoke after an hour of travel, making everyone turn in the direction of her voice. She snapped her gaze to Kisame. "You _must_ come with me."

"And yet you won't tell me why. Trust goes both ways, kitten." Kisame waggled a finger at her, grinning sardonically.

"Ehhh, don't trust a word she says!" Benji huffed.

"I'll kill you rat!"

Kisame snorted. "I actually wouldn't mind that."

Turning her attention to Evelyn, she stared at her with a mixture of fear and loathing. "Just how long do you think you can keep her under control?"

"What?" Evelyn stopped in her tracks, turning to fully face the woman. Blinking in bewilderment, she crossed her arms. "Just who are you?"

"Do you think they aren't searching for her? Even now, rumors are being spread of a darkness. You have no idea what is happening, and what actions will come of this." The woman was speaking so fervently now, Evelyn could barely register what she was saying. "This land will be reduced to ash, and many people will lose their lives for it. That woman is mad!"

 **Dark**. Kisame felt ice grip his gut, and he watched Evelyn turn away.

"She does not care what happens to the lives of innocent people! She only wants _her_!" The woman took a step towards the silent girl, ignoring Kisame stepping between them. "I will not let you destroy my home!"

"I have no idea what you're talking about!" Evelyn was screaming now, mussing her fingers into her hair and closing her eyes shut. "I don't know what's going on, and no one will tell me!"

The woman took a step back, wary of Evelyn's skyrocket of emotions. "Have you not seen it?"

Kisame blinked, and his dream came back to him.

 _Do not fail me._

* * *

"It was cold. So very, very cold." The old man's hands were shaking now, and he gripped them together firmly. Nobody made a sound in the room, besides the scratching of pen on paper. "I…I thought perhaps it was the wind…"

"What made you consider otherwise?" The jounin prompted.

The old man looked off to the side in the direction of the voice. "It was dark. You could _feel_ it. I've never been so scared in my life. It was _so_ **cold**."

Licking his chapped lips, he took a shaky breath and wiped a tear from the corner of his eye. "I called to my granddaughter, Aila, but she didn't answer me. I knew she was home, she was in the middle of making me my favorite tea…the kettle was whistling." He looked down to his lap, wringing his wrinkled hands together. "It felt as though all of the life had been sucked from the room…there were no voices, she didn't make a sound. She was just, gone."

Satoshi closed his eyes, envisioning the old man's words.

* * *

"You must listen to me! This whole world will burn because of her!"

"I'm not the one who wiped out a whole town!" Faces of soot covered children came to Evelyn's mind. "How can you stand there and call me a monster when you killed everyone!? Did you kill Momo and the others too?"

A brief look of bewilderment. "Kill? Why would I kill my own people? They were already dead! That town was gone by the time I arrived!"

 _Whisk_

The excess of rope made its way to Kisame's feet, as the furious kunoichi was sent flying towards him and received a direct punch to the gut. Spit and blood speckled the sand. A glinting blade was held to her throat, ever so slightly making contact with her skin. A trickle of red dripped.

"I am tired of these games!" Kisame roared, applying pressure against his sword. "You will answer my questions, right here, or I will cut off your head." He grabbed a fistful of ebony hair between his fingers, arching her head back to the heavens. "And I will make it _slow_."

The kunoichi remained stone faced, her breathing steady. Evelyn had already backed a few paces away, wary of the fury written across the shark's face. She had never seen him so angry before. Benji remained quiet, hiding behind her hair.

The sky was growing dark; the sun casting its farewell behind gray clouds. A storm was brewing along the coastline, and the smell of rain was in the air. In the distance, thunder rumbled.

"Show me her seal."

Evelyn instinctively placed a hand over the dragon ink. "It's a tattoo."

"Kunoichi, come here." Kisame didn't look to her, and spoke to her rather indifferently. Slowly, and cautiously, Evelyn came to stand beside him. Benji had sprang from his perch, not wishing to be in the shark's way. "Turn around."

She complied.

Releasing one hand and not even glancing at Evelyn, he took a hold of her garment and roughly moved it aside, exposing her entire right shoulder blade. A wet drip of water kissed her skin. It was beginning to rain.

"You can see it?"

Kisame nodded. A white hand print, laid over the darker ink underneath.

"Place your hand over it."

In. Out. In. Out. Kisame could feel Evelyn's deep breathing under his palm, as he shifted to lay his hand flat against her skin. To his surprise, the outline fit perfectly. Evelyn closed her eyes, feeling tears of angels kissing her face from the heavens.

"…now infuse some chakra."

Evelyn took a sharp intake of breath, and she screamed.


	22. Into The Storm

The rain was beating against the earth, the dry sand turning dark.

 _ **Thrum, thrum, thrum**_

The heavy rainfall pounded against Kisame's back; a steady beat against a drum. Large hands dove into the grainy dirt, fingertips coming together slowly. With a push, the shark sluggishly lifted himself, a soaking mess. A steady stream of water trickled down from the nape of his neck, encompassing around the curve of his jaw and receding down his chin.

 _Get up._ With a groan, the shinobi inwardly winced as he struggled to rise to his feet. His muscles felt numb, as though he overexerted himself to the point of exhaustion. But that wasn't right? He was just standing there, a moment ago…

He blinked, looking around. About twenty feet from himself laid the mysterious kunoichi, unconscious. Evelyn was nowhere to be seen.

"Evelyn!" Kisame called out, moaning as he took a few steps. _What the fuck happened?!_ When he reached to slick the water from his hair, he paused, staring down at his wrist.

The chain was gone.

* * *

 _Have to keep going! Don't stop! Just…go!_ Evelyn sobbed hysterically to herself, trying to keep her emotions under control whilst dashing through the forest. An overgrown tree root ensnared her foot, sending her crashing to the ground. With a _thud_ , she fell face first into the grass and moss.

"Goddamnit!" She cursed loudly, attempting to wipe the dirt from her face. Rain continued to fall from the skies, drowning out the sounds of her misery. Rising to her knees, she sat there, looking down to the palms of her hands. They were covered in nicks and scratches, bruised and ugly.

 _ **You were nothing to me, only a tool.**_

 _I knew it! I should've gotten away sooner! I should've…I should've…_ Blinking away the rain from her brow, she brought her hands to her face and cried, howling to herself and the lowly wind. Heartbroken, she wailed. No one but the storm kept her company.

 _I am all alone._

* * *

Kisame roughly kicked the kunoichi in the stomach, her eyelids fluttering in response.

"Get up." Kisame barked, coughing to the side as he forced her to stand. When she was sluggish in manner, the shinobi grabbed her by the hair and pulled her upright, shaking her like a ragdoll. "What the hell just happened? What did you make me do?!"

The woman stared at him with wide eyes, breathing erratically. She almost appeared to be a wild animal, timid and afraid of him. When he shook her again, she spoke.

"W-where is she?!" The woman shouted over the howling wind, looking around as best she could. "Where's the girl?!"

"Tell me what just happened!" Kisame roared at her, his blue hands encircling her pale throat.

The woman choked, her face turning red from the lack of oxygen her lungs were being supplied with. Unable to answer, Kisame threw her a few feet away from himself, blinking away the stars he saw.

The emerald eyed shinobi sat upright, fighting her bonds and attempting to stand. "We must find the girl! She could not have gotten far!"

Kisame looked down to his wrist, gasping for air. His lungs burned for relief. He was soaked, the rain pelting his back as he bent down to pick up his sword. There was no more burden, no more chain…he was free.

Free to do as he pleased.

"Hoshigaki!" The woman already had a kunai in hand, cutting away at her bonds. "We must hurry!"

"If you wish to keep your life, I suggest you leave quickly." The shark rumbled, carefully sheathing his sword and turning his back to her. "If you follow me, I will kill you…and it will be slow."

The woman remained quiet, her raven colored hair sticking to the sides of her face. She would not look at him. When he finally turned his head, she was gone.

Thunder rumbled and lightning flashed, and the ocean churned like an angry god; waves of gray water rising in the distance. The wind lamented, and for a moment, it sounded as though he could hear a woman crying. Shaking his head, he pushed himself forward, his sandals sinking in the wet sand.

He began to walk his own path.

* * *

"A report will be made to Hokage-sama shortly." The Hidden Leaf jounin had dispersed from the elderly residence. Some jounin, having nothing else to contribute to the case, were either sent back to Konoha for other duties, or were assigned new orders on scoping out the wooded area.

Tora and Satoshi stood by, listening to the others making side conversation as they waited for new assignments. The Peeping Ninja appeared to be half-asleep, lightly drooling from the corner of his mouth as he leaned with his back against the building. Tora knew her partner better than most; he was merely eavesdropping for any intel that could prove useful, and no one would be the wiser.

"A hulking blue shark-man, that's what one woman reported to me."

"A shark-man?! Don't be ridiculous, surely something so unusual would be noticed by a handful of people."

Satoshi's ears pricked forward.

"Well, she seemed afraid when she talked about it." The jounin rubbed his chin thoughtfully. "I didn't think really anything of it, the locals report strange things all the time...but perhaps it could have been a lead?"

"Who was this woman?"

"Eh, some maid at the Sayu, the brothel across town."

"Let's go." Tora felt her hand being grabbed, and before she could question it, Satoshi had already led her down an alleyway.

"S-Satoshi! We haven't been assigned to that area!" Tora protested, unsure of what held the shinobi's interest. Ignoring her, he continued to pull her through a maze of buildings and streets, until a bright pink neon sign stood before them.

"Sayu." Satoshi wiped his upper lip, sniffing loudly. "Good memories here."

Tora blanched. _A brothel, really!?_

"Come." Satoshi waved her inside, where they were greeted by a hostess behind a counter. It smelled like flowers and incense. He addressed the older woman politely. "It has been some time, Akari-sama."

"Well well well, if my old bat eyes don't deceive me, Satoshi-kun. It has been some time _indeed_." She chortled, her squinting eyes peering at Tora. "Here on business, or pleasure?" She wiggled her brow suggestively. Tora nearly died from embarrassment.

Satoshi waved a hand nonchalantly. "Neh, neh, only here to ask some questions from one of your employees. Won't take too much time, if it's no hassle, Akari-sama."

"Nothing is ever a hassle with you, boy. Come inside, please." The old woman waved an arm, ushering in her new guests.

* * *

A few hours had passed until the rain had elected to stop. The earth was quenched of its thirst, but the gray clouds remained, swirling in the heavens and booming their presence. Kisame guessed a coastal storm was making its way through, and though he didn't prefer to travel in the wet, it would prove useful to cover any tracks he had laid.

The fire he made in the small cave cackled. Taking the few dry branches he could find, he laid them across the hungry flames, watching as the crimson tendrils eagerly licked at the offering. For the hundredth time, he pondered on the events that had led up to this, his thoughts swirling in a mass of frustration.

Everything that had happened had been unexpected. Here sat a former Seven Swordsmen of the Hidden Mist, an Akatsuki, crouching in a small shelter, with nothing but the soaked clothes he wore and a second-rate sword at his side.

 _Evelyn_. He ground his teeth together in frustration, mentally shaking her face from his memory. No. That girl had brought him nothing but trouble. He did not care what had happened to her, or where she had gone. She was the world's problem now, not his. _Good riddance._

In all honesty, when the time had finally come for him to part ways with her, he expected to be elated, relieved…so why did he feel more alone? He felt hungry for answers, for consolation. There was a hole inside of him, and he didn't realize how deep it really was, until he was faced with himself. What was his purpose? What would he do now?

… _why did she leave?_

He cracked a branch he was holding, thrusting it into the fire. Hot embers danced into the air, swirling around. Kisame did not blame the girl for leaving him, with the way he treated her. If she truly was not a part of this world, why would she stay with someone like himself? A monster.

 _What if she did not leave of her own will?_ A dozen scenarios played in his brain, and he began to feel that icy pit in his stomach. What _did_ happen? He was standing there, with his palm on her shoulder. The shark looked down to his hand. Everything was a blank after that, and it infuriated him that he could not recall.

"Tsk." The shark bit out, blinking down at his open palm. He stared at it for a moment, puzzled. Only then did he realize what had happened, and so he quickly doused the fire to leave.

A red gash graced the blue skin of his hand, dripping blood.

* * *

"Ow." Evelyn winced, grabbing her left wrist carefully as she looked down to her hand. She had stumbled and reached out to a tree for support, only to grab the base of where a branch had snapped off, injuring herself. "I'm so pathetic."

Unzipping her pack, she found some meager first aid supplies, carefully wrapping gauze and bandage over her wound. After doctoring herself, she set her head high and continued on.

 _Push. Push. Go, go go!_ Evelyn was deep inside the woods now, the unfamiliar territory of the woodlands around her making her doubt her actions the further she traveled. She was fairly certain no one was following her, but then again, she was no shinobi. One could only hope. Not knowing the direction she traveled towards, she prayed she would stumble upon a village or town of some sort, before succumbing to an unknown death that was sure to find her. Looking back over her shoulder, she thought she heard footsteps, but when no one appeared, she shuddered.

 _Oh Benji, where did you go?_ Evelyn frowned at the thought of her furry friend succumbing to any harm. Granted, she didn't think she would be worrying over the welfare of a talking weasel a week ago, but the pair of being cold and alone made her ache for someone familiar.

She came to the top of a small ravine, and carefully made her way down to cross. A small stream already filled the bottom, twisting its way through like a giant snake. Already soaked, Evelyn waded through, surprised that the water made its way to her thighs. When she reached the other side, she heard a distinct **snap** , like someone had stepped on a branch.

Whipping her head around, she came to stand across from the _**thing**_. A shadow, as dark as the abyss, with razor sharp white teeth that smiled down to her.

* * *

Kisame looked down from his perch in the tall tree. Most of his strength had been recovered at this point, but no matter how fast or strong he was, it would be no help to locate the girl. After sending out some water clones to help spread his search, he flitted through the forest, trying to imagine in which direction she took off in. He bore in mind the other kunoichi was perhaps searching for her as well, for whatever end goal she had. Allowing the woman to live was perhaps the worst decision he made that day, and he swore the next moment he saw her, her head would be rolling at his feet.

Not more than once, he wished he still bore his great sword Samehada. The sentient swords ability to locate and track chakra would've proven useful at this point. Perhaps when this was all over, he would reunite himself with it.

A great wailing sounded in the distance, a sound so awful he had to cover his ears and wait for it to pass. A bright light flashed in the east for a second. Dispelling all of his clones with a single hand sign, he gathered they had discovered nothing new. It was no matter, however, his instinct told him he already knew where to look.

* * *

"He was so strange looking. I did not know whether he was a man or beast." The plain woman poured Satoshi a second cup of tea. "He was so crude, the way he ordered our new girl to do things…and he had a second woman with him. She looked awful, covered in bruises. They were chained together; I never saw them apart."

"The description you gave of him; I can't say I've ever heard of anyone like that." Tora pondered, taking a sip of her own tea. It was chamomile, and it was fragrant. "May we speak to the one who tended to him?"

The woman shook her head. "Unfortunately, she disappeared the same night they did. No one saw them leave, but their room was empty, save for the mess they left behind."

"Would you say this man was a shinobi, perhaps?" Satoshi finally spoke, looking down the bottom of his glass.

The woman thought for a minute before speaking. "I-I'm not sure. He was extremely muscular, and had a confident manner to him."

"Did he have one of these?" Tora grabbed at the forehead protector around her neck, the metal glinting in the lighting.

"No, he did not."

"Can you tell us more about the woman he had with him? What was she like?"

The woman looked downcast. "I felt sorry for her, she looked to be in such an awful state. She was a pretty girl, covered in marks. She hardly spoke to us, but she didn't look too afraid of the man. Mostly angry."

"Hmm." Satoshi reached into a pouch, pulling out a small clear bag. Taking out a pair of tweezers, he reached inside the bag and pulled out the sample of blue hair. "Did he have this color hair, by any chance?"

The woman carefully studied the hair strand, nodding. "Oh yes, just as I described."

Satoshi nodded, putting the specimen away. "Tell us more about this new woman you hired."

"Well." The woman began, folding her hands in her lap. "No one knew her personally. She had just began working here a week before that night, seemed eager, and was very charismatic with customers. She looked young, a bit too young if you ask me, but her words were smooth. No one questioned her, and she seemed to enjoy her work here. She was only a hostess. She didn't talk about family, or where she came from…only that she needed a job. So, we took her in."

"And you said her name was Momo? Momo…?"

"I'm sorry, that was all." The woman frowned. Suddenly, her eyes lit up in recognition. "Oh! I just remembered, the man's name!"

"Ah, good." Satoshi scribbled his notes on a notepad, resting the ball of the pen's tip on the sheet of white paper.

"It was Kisame."

* * *

 _Oh my god!_ Evelyn was shaking in her spot on the forest floor, unable to conceive what had just happened before her eyes. _Get up, run!_ Quickly, she rose to her feet and began to sprint, her breathing labored.

One minute, she was face to face with the shadow from her nightmares, the thing that wormed its way into her fears. The next, certain she was fated to die, a blinding white light had illuminated the entire area, and she watched her foe dissolve before her, uttering a terrible scream.

Looking around for her savior, she was more confused and slightly afraid that she was still alone. Surely, someone had saved her?

When no one appeared before her, she sprinted for her life, unsure if the **thing** was still giving chase. A handful of minutes had passed and she was utterly exhausted, pausing to take a breath beside a boulder. Her chest rose in volumes from attempting to suck in as much air as possible, and she couldn't care whether or not she died at that moment. Evelyn craved rest, and sleeping away eternity sounded wonderful at that moment.

"Are you trying to kill me, kunoichi?" A gruff voice called down to her.

Evelyn whipped her head up, her heart fluttering in fear and excitement upon hearing that voice. Watching Kisame languidly drop from the treetop, he landed about thirty feet from her person, crossing his arms and frowning at her. His earlier malice seemed to have disappeared, confusing Evelyn.

However, cautious as ever, she backed away from him slowly, thinking of ways to escape. "What do you want? I already broke the chain for you!" She held up her wrist as evidence, her voice swelling with emotion at seeing him. "I'm just trying to leave this place."

Kisame studied the girl carefully, uncertain as to what she meant. She seemed warier of him than usual, making him trying to recollect the event prior to this. "How did you break the chain?"

Evelyn's brows furrowed together. "What are you talking about? Do you-" It then dawned on her. "You don't remember?" She almost whispered softly, steadily putting distance between them.

Kisame took a few strides towards her. "Tell me what happened, kunoichi."

"Why do you care?! You're not stuck with me anymore! It doesn't matter!" Evelyn shouted, turning to run in the opposite direction. She only crashed face first into Kisame, a feeble girl colliding with a brick wall. With an **oompf** , she fell to the ground.

Kisame crouched, encompassing his large hand behind her head. Those stormy eyes searched his soul, and she bit her lip, unsure of what to say. "What did you do?" He asked, showing her his bloody palm. His voice was calm. Amused, almost.

Evelyn gasped slightly, curling her bandaged hand. A few seconds passed as she sat there, the cold forest floor seeping into her bones. She lightly shivered. "I…I fell." Heat blazed across her face, but she couldn't look away from his predatory stare. "I didn't think…" _We're still linked?_

"Tell me everything that happened. I need to know."

Evelyn choked up, bringing her bandaged hand up and gripping his forearm. "You tried to kill me."


	23. Wait For Me

"Satoshi! Wait!" Tora called out to her partner, her breathing labored as she struggled to keep up with the ninja's breakneck speed. The magenta haired jounin effortlessly flew through the canopy, his lithe figure almost floating. "Why the rush?!"

"I've heard that name somewhere before." He turned his head, not breaking stride. "Something is happening, Tora-chan. We're in the middle of it, I know it! Just trust me!"

Tora huffed, propelling herself forward. "Then why are we going back to Konoha?!"

Satoshi grinned. "There's a few things we need."

* * *

"So, he sent his little bitch dog to do his dirty work, I suppose?" The woman stroked her black hair from her face, sheathing her sword. Retrieving it was bit of a hassle, she didn't expect it to be planted quite so firmly in the ground. That Hoshigaki's strength impressed her. "Why are you here, Jun?"

A tan woman with boyish blonde hair stepped from the shadows, her own sword strapped firmly to her back. "It's been some time, Hamari."

"Don't be so sentimental." Hamari sidestepped, walking in a large arc. "I should kill you."

"Is that a wish, or a threat?" Jun clicked her tongue, bending down to examine the ash at her feet. "Interesting work here, I would say. What kind of human would do such a thing?"

"Oh please, you have no sympathy for anyone but yourself." Hamari sneered. "Just like when we were children, only looking out for your own skin."

"Enough with the idle chat, Hamari." Jun rose from her spot, crossing her slender arms over her chest. "Where are they?"

At that precise moment, a bright white light illuminated against the sky, turning the dark clouds into a shade of cream. Both women looked to each other, then sprinted off into the forest, a race to the finish line.

* * *

The sides of Kisame's lip caved down in a small frown, his brows furrowed together. Subconsciously, he twirled his fingertips in her wild mess of hair, keeping a firm grip on her person. With care, he reached down and picked up her bandaged hand, turning it over in the space between them. No words were spoken, and the silence of the forest drew a hush over the world.

It felt as though they were the only souls alive.

Evelyn examined his facial expressions, for he was nothing like before. Rather, he appeared to be minutely calm; a cool facade replacing his earlier transgressions. His hair was still dripping with water droplets; small, transparent worlds leaving a trail down his spine. Those small golden orbs flitted over her damaged skin, before finally laying rest with her own eyes.

"I need some answers." That voice rumbled.

Kisame felt her smaller hand begin to shake, and could feel her heartbeat quicken under his fingertips. Never before had he met someone, (or perhaps, had someone live so long around him) that acted the way she did. A hundred different emotions displayed plainly across her face before she settled on one; her surreal blue eyes widening, those full, pink lips parting lightly as the tempo of her breathing fastened. It was anxiety she chose; one he was more than familiar with.

 _Shhh_

A grunt escaped the shark's lips. "You must either be deaf, or stupid." He stood upright, helping Evelyn to her own feet and placing her behind himself. While scanning their surroundings, he planted a hand on Evelyn's chest, guiding her backwards and away. "This time I shall lop off your arms and legs, and leave you here."

A dark brown blur made its way to the forest floor, an unknown woman sitting on the balls of her feet with her hands draped casually across her knees. Kisame frowned, reaching behind for his katana. The woman in return armed herself with her own weapon.

"Everyone is suddenly a swordsman." Kisame smirked, waiting for the second presence to appear. "I know you're there, kunoichi. I can smell you."

Hamari came around the trunk of a massive oak, using chakra to walk parallel to the ground. "I am not your enemy, Hoshigaki. I gave you information, is that not what you wanted?"

The shark snorted. "Hardly." His small, predatory eyes glanced at the other woman, who remained silent. "Brought reinforcements, eh? It won't make a difference to me. You will both die an unpleasant death."

"She is no ally of mine." The woman snapped, clearly distasteful with the idea of being paired.

"Poor old Hamari, unable to hold her own against someone such as him?" Jun smiled, whisking her sword through the air. "It'll be a pleasure to defeat the man that she could not."

"The name is Hoshigaki Kisame; the last name you will ever hear." Kisame grinned, holding his katana across his chest. With no chain bound to him, (and no Itachi to draw him back) he was free to fight however he pleased. The thought of taking out all of his stress and pent up rage on the two swordswomen was almost euphoric. Granted, it wouldn't be much of a fight, but still, it was something he would not squander.

"Do not get in the way." He tilted his head back to Evelyn, watching her nod her head in affirmation. Their link would be troublesome if she was to get caught in the cross-hairs, and that was a disadvantage he did not need. Her survival ensured his. Turning back to the two women, he took a step forward.

The forest turned into a frenzy.

* * *

 _Huff, huff, huff_

The small weasel loped along as fast as his claws could carry him, which was surprisingly quick for a rodent of his size. _Gots to warn the others!_

Without the lumbering, cruel shark, and the dimwitted, whiny girl slowing him down, he took to his own pace across the countryside. Getting back to Nara-sama was top priority at that moment, and it would do no good to dawdle.

All of the events those past few days was a lot of information to pass on, but he was more than positive the ancient old woman would know what to do. Slipping through a quick rabbit's tunnel, he popped out on the other side, spitting out bits of grass and dirt.

 _Curses ugly hag!_ He snipped at himself, the emerald eyed kunoichi coming to the forefront of his mind. If only he had bitten her toe, or ravaged an eyeball! That woman caused him a heck of a lot more trouble, and no one knew what would happen next. Granted, Nara-sama told him so very little of his mission, that mostly everything was learned during the journey. He didn't expect the blue man to be so…evil. And the girl, peh, so stupid and slow…but, she did show him kindness. And he did appreciate her more for it.

But now what was to happen?! How did that woman know so much of their bond, and in what the bloodin' heck was she talkin' about, seals and whatnot? Poor Benji was so lost in the matters of the goings on, that when the bright light nearly knocked him into tomorrow's world, he decided it was out of his paws.

 _Ol' Nara-sama knows what to do! I'll get it all sorted! Ye!_ He crunched on a cricket as it hopped past his whiskers, munching on the delighted snack with enthusiasm.

* * *

 _What…what is going on?_ Evelyn curled her arms around herself in a self-induced embrace, blinking in the thick mist that had surrounded the area in a matter of seconds. _Is this Kisame's work?_

With his name on her mind, his cocky grin revealed itself to her, as his face seemingly floated before her. Feeling herself being grabbed, she did not resist as he led her away, both being quiet so as to not attract attention. In a small crevice made by two large boulders, large enough for her to fit, he gestured for her to hide. Placing a single finger to his lips for her to remain quiet, he suddenly disappeared; a ghost fading away.

Fairly certain she would be safe for the time being, the large shinobi steathily leaped to a high branch, waiting for the opportune time to strike. A clash of swords in the distance provided a target, or rather, targets.

"Katon-no-jutsu!" A great flame lit the area, strong enough to dispel the mist for a brief moment. Kisame noted the woman named Hamari was the caster, as she lowered her fingers from her lips and charged at the other woman in a flash. They disappeared in the mist once more, the sounds of their blades clashing the only evidence of their existence.

Itachi's logic wormed its way into his brain. _They're distracted with each other; it would prove useful for an escape._ He growled at the notion. _Itachi-san, stop trying to be my voice of reason._

Lost in thought for a moment, the tan, blonde haired woman was before him. Her blade curved nicely down, aiming for the opening he had created. If he was a lesser shinobi, he perhaps would have perished. Instead, his blade met hers, and overcoming her momentum with sheer strength, he was able to dispel her blade away and reach for her face with an open palm.

Jun's face of shock made his insides wriggle in delight. He always loved the expressions of surprise his enemies made at his power, not thinking it was possible for him to be so strong. He may not have become a great ninja overnight, but he still held his title for the feared Monster of the Hidden Mist. That, was something that would never be tarnished.

Her face was clutched in his grip, and he laughed as he simply threw her across the way, listening to her crash into the trees and cry out. Turning around, Kisame already positioned his blade to guard his exposed back, sparks flying as the edge collided with Hamari's sword.

 _He's way too fast!_ Hamari kept a cool face, but inside, doubt clouded her judgment of her own skills. She was already bested once by the man, and now she was also preoccupied with fighting an old nemesis. She could not take on the two at once, so she had to strike hard and wait for the right opportunity to present itself. A blue fist came around to her jaw. She had lost focus for only a split second.

"Ah!" The woman collided her skull with a thick trunk a hundred feet away, and she struggled to shake the darkness from clouding her vision.

Kisame chuckled slightly, shaking his hand. He could only imagine Evelyn at that moment cradling her fist in pain. He forgot she would feel the repercussions of his actions. But now was not the time to dwell on such matters, she would just have to get used to the pain.

"Eyyyyha!" The first woman appeared before him again, a fierce expression set on her face as she traded blows with him. Their swords danced, and Kisame back flipped from his spot on the branch to the forest floor before, keeping his eyes locked on his target.

"Do not think I am an easy opponent!" The woman growled as she gave chase.

Kisame gave his trademark smirk as he parried with his adversary, her actions graceful while his was more akin to a giant cat, powerful and smooth. Bending over backwards to dodge a thrust, he brought his katana up from around the side, hitting her blade with such force it sent it flying from her grip.

Jun bit back a yelp, leaping away from him as she proved defenseless. The women knew no ninjutsu, her sword being her only line of defense in the shinobi world. Before she could reach her weapon, Kisame had grabbed her from behind, and she was suddenly engulfed in a prison of water.

"Suiro-no-jutsu!" A previously prepared water clone held Jun captive, as she floated in her aquatic prison helplessly. Holding her breath, she prayed Hamari would be able to defeat the shinobi before she drowned.

 _One down_. Kisame grinned.

Hamari was hiding in the treetops, having waited for the two to wear each other down to allow her to strike. However, now that Jun was effectively out of the picture, it was just her and the shark. Being unable to kill him was a major hindrance, although, even if she was allowed to, she didn't think she could. All she needed was the girl-

 _Poof!_

"Hm?" Kisame looked up to the treetops. A large, black summoning bear roared as it was sent crashing down towards him, to which he nimbly rolled out of the way. _A summon? Either she knows her limits, or she's trying to distract me…_

The bear rose on its hind legs, standing twice as tall as Kisame. With a swipe of its mighty paw, it sought to bring death and destruction to its foe-only to be sent flying with a severed limb. It vanished in a puff of smoke.

 _Evelyn!_ Kisame ground his teeth, spinning on his heel and leaping towards her safe spot. When he reached her hiding place, he cursed as he found it empty. He was fooled, and by a cheap shinobi trick no less.

Clearing the mist, he jumped high in the treetops and frantically looked around. When he didn't see the girl, he made a quick decision. _I hope she knows how to swim._

"Suiton: Dai Bakusui Shoha!"

* * *

Evelyn was an adept swimmer, in all honesty. And while she was completely at ease at the local lake or swimming pool, the massive torrent of water threatening her life force at that moment didn't much appeal to her skills.

The woman she recognized from earlier had found her small, and rather pathetic, hiding place quite easily, and as she reached over to kidnap her from her dainty spot, Evelyn did the unthinkable. She stood up for herself.

"Hiyah!" Having Momo's kunai on her person, she surprised the older woman with a well-placed and lucky strike, slashing the woman's face when she bent down to peer at her. Amazed at her own bravery, and then suddenly terrified for the reprisal she was about to receive, she leapt from her hole and made a run for it.

And that's when she became completely submerged.

 _What the hell are you thinking!? Are you trying to drown us all?_ Still clinging to her only weapon, she kicked and fluttered madly, trying to reach the edge of the giant water dome. _He doesn't have Samehada with him…he can't breathe underwater either!_ Her lungs were beginning to burn; she would not make it in time.

With a quick glance back, she witnessed just in time for the woman to be halted in her tracks, the tip of a silver sword protruding from her ribcage. Blood swirled in the water all around, and she watched the life fleet from the woman's eyes. Emerging from the murky background was Kisame, and he appeared more like an underwater river monster than a man.

Evelyn wanted nothing more than to scream, recognizing that face of evil from hours before. Even if it was not directed at her at that moment, she still did not wish to be near him. However, she had no choice, as Kisame effortlessly swam towards her, grabbing her hand and dragging her down to a tree, where they waited as the jutsu was released and water flooded in every direction.

When the water had receded enough for them to walk on solid ground again, Kisame shook out his hair and smiled at Evelyn, watching as she attempted to wring out her lion's mane. "I saw that kunoichi had some scars I did not give her." He spied the kunai in her hand, the pink trinket dangling off the end. "Didn't think you had it in you, kunoichi." He teased, placing his hands on his hips and looking around at his handiwork.

For a moment, it appeared he had completely forgotten about his inquiries earlier. Perhaps the rush from a battle was still working its way through his system, but she knew the question would arise sooner or later. Maybe he was waiting for something, but she wouldn't be the first to bring it up.

"Let's go. I'm done being wet." And so, he ushered her on.

Evelyn didn't argue, or offer a snide remark. She simply fell in step, wishing she was in a soft bed with some dry clothes. Pocketing her kunai away, she gave one last glance back to the destruction they left behind, wondering if anyone would soon come upon it.

Thirty minutes passed in complete silence between the two, as Kisame's long strides would place him well ahead of his smaller counterpart. He would pause, look back, and watch as she pressed on, lost in her own world of thought with her gaze nailed to the floor. As always, he was the one left in the dark, and as much as he wanted illumination, he was getting better at reading when he would get words from his kunoichi. Now was not the time.

Evelyn looked up, catching his gaze. When he didn't say anything, but turn and continue, she would hug herself tighter, wincing as the torn skin on her palm cracked open slightly. "Tch." She clicked her tongue, looking down to her grimy handiwork.

"It's going to need stitches." The shark pointed out, grabbing a colorful berry from a bush and tossing a few to her. They landed against her chest and bounced into the cradle she made with her hands. He popped one in his mouth. "Earlier, when you were running away, there was a flash of light. What was that?" His voice held sincere curiosity, and she was caught off guard for a moment. She didn't think he had seen it as well.

Nibbling on a berry for a moment, she bought herself some thought. "That _**thing**_ appeared…I don't know what happened. The light came…and then it was gone."

Kisame didn't need an in-depth description of the **thing**. He knew very well what she referred to. However, her bland depiction of events was no help. Perhaps she would give him a full description when she was better rested. His eyes glanced back in time for her to walk straight into a tree with a **thunk**.

"Ow." She rubbed her forehead, upset at the surprise attack. When she saw his arched brow at her, she went red. "It came out of nowhere. Even the trees are ninjas here."

"At least you know how to defend yourself." Kisame joked, throwing a berry at her forehead. It made its mark.

Her blush deepened. "Do you know where we're going?" She changed the subject, not wishing to be humiliated further.

Kisame turned forward, scratching his scalp. "I've never been this way before." He replied honestly. In all of his years with Akatsuki, and having much time to experience the shinobi world, there were still parts he had never ventured.

Evelyn froze mid-step. "Are we lost?"

"Just keep walking, kunoichi."

"We're lost." Evelyn made a face. "We're going to die out here, aren't we?"

"Don't sound so optimistic." He replied dryly. "We'll walk until dark."

And they did.


	24. Honesty

"Kisame…Kisame…Kis-ah-ha! Satoshi, I found it!" Tora victoriously declared, slamming the manila envelope on the table in front of her.

The Peeping Ninja peered from behind a file he was busy reading, an attractive kunoichi on the cover. Placing it to the side, he came to stand next to his partner, cradling his chin in thought. "Hmm. Sure looks strange."

Kisame grinned at them from behind a photo, the name HOSHIGAKI KISAME reading boldly on the front. The envelope smelled of must, and having been in storage for so long, it developed a thick film of dust. As Tora unspun the string holding the envelope closed, Satoshi huddled closer to her, trying to gain a closer look under the dim lighting.

The file was of average size, and as soon as the first page was flipped open, the female kunoichi frowned. "There's no way this is the same guy…this says he died a long time ago." A black fingernail pointed to the letters DECEASED in the top right corner. Pulling out a photo of the man, she passed it to the side, continuing her research as she read on about his bio.

"Dunno Tora-chan, but how many people would pass off this description so perfectly?" Satoshi had memorized every small detail the maid at the Sayu could offer, and all of them matched perfectly.

"It says he was a member of Akatsuki, paired with Uchiha Itachi before the Fourth Shinobi World War. By the sound of it, he was an extremely dangerous and powerful shinobi. An S-Rank Ninja; a missing nin from Kirigakure. This guy has quite the record. Monster of the Hidden Mist, the Tailed Beast without a Tail…" Tora chewed her lip thoughtfully. "But…it says he committed suicide to keep information from getting into Konoha's hands…and no one has heard or seen him since."

"Not until now." Satoshi murmured.

"Eh?" Tora flipped through more pages, detailing on his known associates and battle tactics. "You honestly can't believe this is the same guy? He would have to be well into his years now. And with such a history, why would he show up at a brothel so close to Konoha now?"

"Perhaps someone disguising themselves?"

Tora shook her head. "I thought that too…but it wouldn't make sense. Why create a target on yourself as a dead guy?"

Satoshi blew some air from his cheeks. "We have long night ahead of us, Tora-chan." With a pen and notepad in hand, he began to write down the list of names that had encountered the ninja before.

* * *

 _ **Gasp**_

The female swordswoman turned on her side, drawing in copious amounts of fresh air after hacking up bits of water. With the back of her hand, she wiped off the excess of saliva from her cheek, scanning the area for any sign of the enemy. _They're gone._

With a sigh, she collapsed back to the forest floor, giving her blessings at being alive. If Kisame's water clone hadn't been cut prematurely, she would have surely drowned. Allowing herself to catch her breath and regain her senses, she stood and searched for her sword. Kisame's enormous water dome drove the sword a couple of yards away, and whilst she bent over to retrieve it, a flash of green caught her eye.

 _Tsk. You just refused to see you were outmatched, Hamari._ Jun prodded the corpse with a foot, overturning her face to the other side. She spat on it. "Well, Hamari, have fun rotting in hell, bitch." Cracking her knuckles and strapping her sword firmly to her back, she set off. She was going to need some reinforcements.

* * *

Thunder rumbled across the sky.

"It's going to rain." Kisame held out a palm, feeling a small waterdrop kiss his skin. "We should find shelter soon and let the storm pass." He glanced back at his companion as she struggled over a log. A branch snagged her leg, and she fell. She was clearly exhausted, almost to the point of being unable to stand.

 _Like hell I'm carrying her._ Kisame shook his head, turning around and continuing. He wouldn't let the girl die, but he would watch her suffer. It was the only way to grow stronger. "Hurry up. You'll get caught in the storm."

 _I'm so done with this!_ _I…I can't continue!_ Evelyn shakily tried to rise to her feet, only to fall again. This time, she did not move. _Just let me die here…I'm so tired_.

Rising up enough to sit, she laid with her back against the fallen tree trunk, turning her face to the sky and closing her eyes. Thunder roared, making its presence known amongst the heavens. Lighting danced, providing brief flashes of illumination behind her eyelids. She imagined for a brief moment of being swept away, having a golden angel lay at her feet and kiss her hands.

Her only angel at that moment smacked her. "Hey. Get up. You can die out here."

"So?" Evelyn looked up, moving to push his hand away from her. However, when their skin touched, she could only hold onto him. He didn't shake her off. "Kisame."

"What?" He blinked down at her. His kunoichi sat with her head to her chest, and her thumb was making small circles in his palm. Those blue eyes were hooded with fatigue, and her lips barely moved as she spoke.

"Why did you want me to die?"

 _Drip drip drip_

Her hand fell back to her side. It was beginning to rain.

 _Drip drip drip_

" _Are you so blind you cannot see yourself?_ " She softly spoke. It sounded as though she was crying, but no tears fell. " _Are you so_ _ **lost**_ _?"_

Kisame kneeled before her, placing her head firmly in his palms. Their eyes met.

 _Drip drip drip_

"You tried to kill me." She whispered. "On the other side."

"What are you talking about?"

She licked her lips, tasting the fresh drop of rain that landed on the corner of her mouth. "After you touched me…we…we were sent to this _place_ , it was like this world…but it was cold. And it was gray."

A minute passed as he waited for her to continue. The world was growing dark around them, and she was beginning to blend in with the shadows.

"There was this _thing_ …you called it Madara."

Kisame's eyes lit up as he recalled his dream, about his new mission.

"Except…he's _dead_." She said the word flatly, staring at him with a soulless gaze. "You _know_ that. You know everything that happened while you were in the Void, and yet, you refused to believe the truth. You wanted to so _desperately_ go back to your old world that you fooled yourself."

Her words were rushing quickly, as though they were stream of water that had broken a dam. Kisame didn't stop her, but he didn't want to listen.

"He gave you a choice, to either kill me, and end your life along with it, or to continue in this so-called _world of lies_. And you chose death, Kisame!" _**Smack!**_

Kisame felt his arm fall away as she pushed him away from herself. "I gave up everything for you!" She rose precariously to her feet, showing the wrist that was once shackled. "I gave my whole world for you! And you can only think of yourself!"

He could hear the heartbreak in her voice.

"We were in your world, Kisame!" She wept. "And your darkest desire was to live in a make-believe world, rather than face your own demons! Rather than face yourself! You're a fucking monster! I'm sorry I wasn't the person who died for a shitty cause, who took their own life for someone that _lied_ to them anyway!"

And the moment the words left her mouth, she regretted it. She felt regret for the flash of hurt she saw in his face, how, for a moment, his entire world had crumbled under her honesty. For how her stomach dropped and her mind screamed at her to take it back, to say sorry, to kneel and beg forgiveness for ever saying something so… **stupid**.

She felt remorse; hot and uncomfortable. She felt exhausted.

The man didn't move. Afraid to say anything and make early amends, Evelyn stood frozen to her spot, breathing erratically. A minute passed as Kisame just continued to _stare_ at her, ravaging her entire _**being**_ as though looking for something of the direst importance.

Whatever he found, sent him to his knees.

"Then what do I die for, kunoichi?" The strain at the end of his voice tore Evelyn's heart from its ribcage, and shattered it in a million pieces. He reached out a hand, faltering when the rain was the only thing to grasp back, and he crumpled. " **What do I do?** "

 _Ohmygodnosaysorry-_ Evelyn bit back the tears she felt, unable to hold the few that fell hot down her cheek. _Fixthisfixhimtellhimitsokaysaysorry._

"I-" Licking her lips, she swallowed the hard lump in her throat, unable to hold the sound of her crying. "I don't want to be around you anymore." _**-stop it-**_

"Don't tell me that." He was begging. _**-stop this-**_

"I-I can't help you."

Kisame ran a shaky hand through his hair, shaking his head. _**-oh god- "Help me."**_

" **No."**

And it was that. Evelyn was standing on solid ground, peering down the dark abyss that was the shinobi's life. After weeks of struggling towards the sun, she finally felt the warm embrace of life, and was free.

And as much of a struggle it was to climb so far, it was only a small slip for her to fall down, all the way to the bottom of the rabbit hole.

"Goodbye, Hoshigaki." And with that, she sidestepped past the shinobi, not caring to look back. "I hope you remember what you did."

Kisame sat there, broken, staring down at the hands that were painted with blood from years of sin. He had remembered everything.

 _Drip drip drip_

* * *

Evelyn walked, her body empty and weightless as she floated like a ghost through the forest. Even though she couldn't see in the dark, and the sound of the rainfall drowned out all other noises, she continued on, alone, feeling empty inside.

Feeling worthless.

 _It was for the best._ A voice inside of her spoke. _He will either fall from this, or he will grow._ But no matter how she tried to convince herself to go back and make amends, she knew there would be no amount of words that could fix it. If there was any bridge they were beginning to cross, she effectively burned it. With him still on it. _Don't ever forget what he did to you._

The flashbacks to that other world made her want to vomit. Picturing how Kisame looked to her, so desperate to be given a chance to return to his old life, he was willing to pay any price for it. Even his own life.

 _I'm still the world's shittiest person_. She couldn't help but think.

An hour of walking brought her to a small cave, more than likely an old animals den. Seemingly abandoned, she sat down inside, sitting in her soaked clothes, not caring about her condition or situation. The world carried on, the rain falling in droves as she took her pack off and laid down with her head against it. The only thing in her mind was a blue-skinned shinobi, and the way he laughed or smirked down at her.

 _Quite!_ She shook the memories from her head. _He's not even a real person! This whole place isn't! Remember who you are! Where you came from!_

But there was nothing. No memory of her family, her home, or anything about her old life sparked interest in her heart. Her soul and body were here, now. And like a high tide, her consciousness was flooded with Kisame again.

 _I am sorry._ Her inner voice sounded like a small child, and she pulled her knees to her chest. _I'm so sorry!_ But she didn't cry. She was a stone, and she could only listen to the rain weep for her.

* * *

" _Hello. Kisame."_ Uchiha Itachi sat beside the still ninja, looking up to the blackened sky. _"You're soaked."_

"Neh, now I'm seeing ghosts." Kisame clicked his tongue. The shinobi sat atop the tallest tree he could find, laying against the massive trunk with his head tilted upwards. The rain caressed his body, but he didn't move. "Leave me, spirit."

Itachi glanced sidelong at his previous partner. _"You appear to be in a foul mood, Kisame."_

"Astute as ever, Itachi-san." He grinned humorously, his white teeth shining in the dark. "Any sage advice you can give an old friend like me, heh?"

The Uchiha gave a serious stare. _"Let go, Kisame."_

The shark frowned, not caring to actually look at his old partner. "I lived my life as I wanted. That's enough for me."

The spirit sighed, a sound so familiar it brought back a swirl of memories of their time together. _"This isn't the life you want to live. Let go."_

"And now you know how I wish to live my life?"

Itachi blinked, and thunder rumbled nearby. _"You are afraid to be alone."_

The shark was angry now. "And being with her would make it better?"

" _I do not have to speak what you know, Kisame. Do not live in a world that is no longer there."_ Itachi folded his hands together, giving a sad smile. _"Farewell, old friend."_

Kisame sat there for a few moments, wondering if the apparition was his own imagination, or if his old partner really had visited him from beyond the grave. He smiled. _Farewell, Itachi-san._

* * *

When morning came, Evelyn felt as though all of her bones were melted into the floor. Her limbs were so heavy from enervation, that she felt as though she were paralyzed. A quick minute of panic turned into one of relief when her hand finally twitched, and she laid there, focusing on moving the rest of her appendages. When she was finally up and standing, she clutched at her stomach as it growled at her loudly.

 _I'm going to starve, more than likely._ She grimaced, strapping her pack on and making her way out. The forest was becoming less dense, and the golden leaves on the forest floor were quickly becoming replaced with long stalks of grass. Hope filled her as she pushed herself on, hoping to stumble upon a village or town of some sort.

 _The sun!_ She nearly cried from joy, stepping out from the edge of the forest and into a magnificent emerald valley that stretched beyond. Snowcapped mountains painted against the blue horizon, not a single cloud in the sky. The valley was a sea of green, and the morning breeze playfully teased her hair. Despite everything that had happened the night before, she felt a small swell under her breast. Perhaps things would get better.

A half-hour later proved her extremely wrong, as she crawled across the valley on her hands and knees, nearly dying from starvation. Raising her head up, she spied smoke wafting against the sky, and she squinted towards the north. There, in the distance, was a small cabin.

 _All alone out here?_ She wondered, making way in that direction. _Maybe there's a town somewhere around here._

As she drew closer to civilization, she heard loud voices booming across the way. With carefulness, she dropped to her elbows and army crawled closer, listening to the voices for any clue as to whether they were friendly or not.

"Hey, how many does that make it?"

"Three." A deep voice boomed.

"I can't believe we picked up that brat from the Rue Manor, we're gonna be rich!" A nasally voice excitedly declared. "Just imagine all the money we're gonna get for him!"

 _Him?_ Evelyn's gut dropped, and she suddenly felt fear clutch her heart. There was something wrong with the way these men spoke, as though they were talking about-

"Who knew that man would pay so heavily for little boys? What a sicko!"

"Hey, doesn't matter. As long as we get paid, that's all that counts." The first voice spoke again.

 _Oh my God. They're selling children!_ Without thinking, she suddenly reached around her pack and grabbed her kunai, slowly poking her head out from the tall grass and gauging her odds of survival. There were four men in view, and who knew how many inside.

"Oi! Tell Hisato it's almost time to roll them out! I hate waiting in the open like this…"

"You worry too much, boss. No one ever uses these backroads like they used to, what with the trains and all."

"You shut your mouth and get the cart ready!"

"Aye aye!"

 _Five. So there's five…I'm so dead._ Evelyn bit her lip in thought. Her odds of taking down five men on her own was a slim (nigh, impossible) chance, but her heart would not let her sit there as those children were to suffer. Kisame came to her mind, but she threw him aside. He would not come to her aid, obviously. _Nope. It's all me._

She observed the cabin and noticed the horse, one of the men fixing it with a harness to an old cart. Three large barrels were then loaded inside, along with other boxes that she imagined were full of illegal goods. _Okay, I think I watch way too many movies._

"Bunta! You stay with the cart, we're gonna finish up here." The leader called out, closing the door to the cabin behind him. Evelyn swore she spied a dead body inside.

 _Now's my chance!_ Ducking down to provide herself some cover from unwanted eyes, she mustered all of her strength and crawled as fast as she was able towards the cart. The man was standing on the other side with his back to her, his nose buried in a book. As Evelyn reached the cart and crawled quietly towards him, she prayed he wouldn't hear her heart battering against her chest. Everything in her screamed to run away and save herself, but she had come this far. There was no going back.

She was now positioned under the cart, providing perfect cover from enemy eyes and a good view of the man's Achilles heel.

 _Do it hard, and do it fast!_ Holding her breath, she thrust all thought from her mind and just moved on instinct, feeling the blade slice cleanly through the man's muscle and bone. As he began to fall to the ground, screaming, Evelyn felt panic bubble within her, and she moved without thinking.

As if the world was rolling in slow motion, Evelyn jumped on the edge of the cart, grabbing the reins that controlled the horse and giving them a violent _whip!_ The horse balked from the commotion and Evelyn's command, and charged away. Voices were heard screaming at her from behind, and she felt a rush of wind pass her face. It was a dagger, and it barely missed her head. _Oh shit!_

"Go, go!" Evelyn screamed at the horse, unsure of how to control the animal. _C'mon! You work on a ranch back home! Ugh!_ Taking the reins, she crossed them over the animal's neck, praying it would react in a similar way as to her horses back home, and to her immense relief, it did. They steered to the right, and to the open road. _Yes!_

A shout was heard in the distance, and Evelyn glanced back as she witnessed three of the five men giving chase to her. One man had his palm flat on the ground, and then she realized. He could use ninjutsu.

Large spikes of rock began to pierce the earth from underground, making a quick beeline for herself and the cart. _There's no way they'll kill us all!_ A spike appeared to the side, narrowly missing them. Immediately retracting her statement, she turned forward and ushered the horse on, the bumps in the road making the whole cart shake violently underneath her.

A spike then appeared before them, and the horse came to a crashing stop, swerving the cart to the side, dumping out its occupants. Evelyn landed hard against the ground, rolling through the soft grass. When her head cleared and she fully came to, she rose to her feet. The thugs had already reached the cart, and three of them were advancing upon her, their face's showing extreme displeasure.

"Just who the hell do you think you are, bitch?" One man cracked his knuckles, grabbing a long knife from his pouch.

"We're gonna skin you up and hang you to dry, whore." The nasally one took a step towards her, making her back a step.

"You almost cost us our cargo." The ninjutsu user, the leader, pointed a thumb back at the cart. The fourth member was opening the lids to the barrels, peering inside. He gave a thumbs up. The leader planted a smug smile on his face. "So, what's it gonna be? How would you like to die today?"

"We could probably sell her for some profit, boss. She's got a nice face."

"Not until I'm through with it!"

Evelyn looked up to the sky, admiring the color of blue. _And this is where I die._

She felt a warm body close to hers. "Why do you do these things to me, kunoichi?"

"Wh-" The man never finished his sentence as his torso was ripped from his belly to his abdomen, intestines freely spilling to the ground.

Kisame gave no second thoughts, or mercy, as he struck the three men down. None of them stood a chance, and the fourth man had watched in shock as his teammates were cut down so easily. He made a run to escape with his life, but a shuriken was planted through the back of his throat. He fell with a _thud_.

Evelyn just gaped at her savior, unsure if what she was seeing was real. The gore she witnessed would come to haunt her later, but all she cared about at that moment was him.

"You're welcome." He stepped towards her, grabbing her chin gently and snapping it shut.

A million words came to mind, a million things she wanted to say. But before she could, he was already turned around and walking away. He didn't look back at her, but left her there, stupefied.

"Wa-wait! Kisame!" She called out, surprised as to her voice rose in volumes. "I'm sorry!"

He stopped.

Evelyn rushed to him. "I…I…" Without hesitation, she closed the distance between them, embracing him from behind. "I'm so sorry." She muffled to the side.


	25. Boundaries

_-Previously-_

Water dripped from his hairline, down his spine. The rain had continued throughout the night, and as much as the shark hated being sodden, he couldn't bring himself to leave his spot. The sun was just now rising over the treetops; transparent rays filtering through the millions of dewdrops that littered the forest.

 _I'm going to get sick._ He frowned, shaking the water from his navy hair. Sitting high in the treetop, shrouded from unwanted eyes in the dense foliage, the shinobi was keeping a keen eye on his prey down below.

The kunoichi appeared dead lying there, motionless in that animal den.

All her words from hours prior still hurt like fresh wounds, and just looking at her felt like he was rubbing salt on them. It had not taken him long to find her after his chat with the dead Uchiha, and he was able to easily follow her without notice. She was dead to the world, and took no heed of anything around her. If the circumstances were under different stars, he would've beat her for being so lax with her guard.

He should have left her alone after last night. He should be gone, a ghost. But he stayed.

 _Damn you Itachi_. He stretched his right arm behind his head, feeling multiple pops. Whether he _really_ saw his deceased partner, or his own mind was consoling itself, he wasn't sure. To be honest, he really didn't care at this point.

Movement stirred down below.

 _About damn time._ Kisame worked the kinks from his neck, getting up to stretch.

Evelyn continued her journey, walking through the forest, her face resembling a statute; emotionless and cold. The shinobi followed her quietly above, completely out of view. It didn't fully register to himself as to why he cared in the first place; watching her every move to ensure they survived. He would rather go his own separate way, or better yet, lock her in a cell somewhere and do as he pleased.

But he didn't. He simply remained quiet, and traced her every step.

When they finally broke through the forest, and into the wide-open valley, he paused, jumping to the tallest oak he could find. With a bird's eye-view, he could see everything around him for a suitable distance. He spied Evelyn stand still for a moment, drinking in the sun, and he admitted that he enjoyed the warmth too. Feeling the heat on his back was a nice change to the cold rain from hours before.

 _Where are you going, kunoichi?_ Kisame rested his arms casually across his knees, spine arched towards the sky. Watching Evelyn work her way to a small cabin was somewhat amusing, seeing her crouch down in an attempt to be stealthy. She managed to worm her way close, and he was suddenly curious as to her intentions. Even from the distance he was at, he could see the outlines of grown men. If she somehow managed to get caught in the wrong mix, trouble would ensue...which spelled a dilemma for himself.

It was only minutes later, and his kunoichi was flying through the sea of grass in a stolen cart, with dangerous men in tow. Despite himself, he smirked.

 _She learned something after all._

* * *

Evelyn wasn't sure how the shark would react. Birds rang out in harmony overhead, completely oblivious to the turmoil down below. It was only for a few seconds, but she felt him grab her hand and give a light squeeze before dropping it away. When she let go, he continued walking.

There was nothing to say to her.

"Are you just going to leave?" Evelyn remained in her spot. The wind howled, brushing through the long stalks of grass. He ignored her, not saying a word. "I don't know what to do about you!"

 _Shush_. The katana was strapped back to its rightful place.

"I know I told you that I didn't want to see you again!" Evelyn was pleading. Her mind was a whirlwind of chaos and emotion, nearly on the brink of insanity because of him. That rage and indifference that had consumed her only hours before were melding into new passions; depression, anxiety, and fear. But not fear for the man he was, but for the person she was becoming. An empty shell. "I said horrible things to you…and it was not my place. You…you were not yourself."

"You're wrong kunoichi." He finally spoke, not turning to look at her. " _That_ was my true self. I would have killed you instantly."

 _Gray_. **Black**. _**Dark.**_ Evelyn shuddered. "But you didn't."

"No."

"Then _why_?" The grotesque scene around them painted a flawless portrait of the man. The dismembered bodies, the air thick with the smell of fresh kill. Dark sprays of blood upset the endless sea of jade. Evelyn was not used to such displays of gore and violence, and the repercussions that would follow later in her life would alter her innocent view on things. This man was the cause of her life unraveling, and no matter what course of action she tried, they were both sent down in a spiral of madness. "You can kill me right now, and end this whole thing!" She stepped up to him, walking around to stand face to face.

Those yellow eyes flitted down to her. His face was stoically calm, and she couldn't get a read on what he was thinking of her. "Why did you let me leave? Why did you listen to what I said?" When he didn't respond, she shoved him. "Why aren't you saying anything?! If you wanted to end it so bad, why do you keep saving me!? Why do you want to survive?"

The circle had finally met its end, and the loop began again.

It felt like that small ember from the very beginning had relit, and it was spreading a fast, hot flame across his body. Every punch, every blow, matched his solid heartbeat. This woman had brought him life, taken it, and was suddenly giving it back. Unbeknownst to him, until now, she was holding a very thin thread over his head, spinning him in every direction she could. All his actions up to this point were a result of her very being, and he was just following along for the ride. The weight of a massive cloud of doubt was being lifted from his heart. She wanted him back, just as fast as she had casted him out.

"What do you fight for, Kisame?! If you're not fighting for yourself, then what are you doing here?" A blow landed on his chest. "Why do you keep up this fight, if you don't believe in yourself!"

Bringing up her next strike, she felt her fist unexpectedly encircled in a strong grip. His larger, blue hand enclosed over her own, stopping her forward movement.

"Kunoichi." He looked down to her, ignoring everything else around them as he took in her face. "What do _you_ fight for?"

 _In. Out. In. Out._ Her lips were parted slightly, her breathing slowed. Those eyes were fierce, like lightning across the sea; streaks of white cutting against the depth of blue. Deep in her heart, she knew the answer, even if she hadn't admitted it to herself before.

"I fight for what's right." His grip softened on her. " _I_ fight for a world I want to believe in…I fight for **you**."

He let her go, taking a step closer. They were only a foot apart. "And would you die for that world?"

With a shake of her head, she gave him a look that came straight from her soul, and it sent a jolt of electricity through him. "I _already_ have." She held out her wrist to him for the second time, and he finally understood.

She had taken her own life. For him.

 _I want you to remember…_

* * *

"Satoshi…this is crazy." The darker haired ninja laid down the photograph of the smiling shark monster, sliding it back across the table. "Did you just listen to yourself?"

Satoshi chewed thoughtfully for moment, and then shook his head. "Nori, if I did, then it wouldn't make sense."

"Exactly. So what is all this?"

"A lead."

"A _lead_?!" The jounin laughed, slapping a hand down on the table. "This guy has been dead for about sixteen years now. You can't be serious."

Satoshi slurped his noodle and shrugged. "I am."

"Satoshi." Nori grew somber, leaning in closer to his old teammate. "I know you. You're a good shinobi…but this, this is just _crazy_."

The Peeping Ninja smiled. "And crazy is what we do."

* * *

" _ **You promised me. You said you would keep me safe!"**_ **That voice, a mere wisp of white smoke. A golden tendril, so faded it resembled a dying flame.** _ **"You lied to me, Kisame!"**_

 **Anger. Fury. Hot like lightning, striking down anything that ascended above the murky gray.**

 **Tawny locks, dancing behind the shadows, interlacing with the crimson sea. A hand reached out, small, pale as ivory, longing for something to grasp.**

 **White teeth, sharp as glass, consuming her whole.**

Kisame licked his lips, bringing himself back to his present state. His kunoichi was still standing before him. Firmly, he took her hand in his own. "What did you do, kunoichi?"

She brought her hand back to her side, moving her tawny hair over her shoulder. "I'm…I'm not sure." She confessed, and all life was brought back to her face; animated and afraid. "I don't remember, right now."

"What did you _do?_ "

Sturdy hands, thick with scars, rested upon the soft skin of her shoulders. A calloused blue thumb brushed against her peach skin, laying so resolutely against her it created a small dimple. They were simple statues, carved from the wind and sea, from earth and fire.

Evelyn bit her lower lip softly. For once, her mind was completely blank. "I know what I want in this world."

Kisame blinked at her, and time seemed to stand still. _**You are afraid to be alone.**_ No matter how much he told himself that wasn't true, or how many doubts he had filled within his mind, he knew the answer. He always did. But he couldn't ask for that, he simply did not deserve it.

This woman standing before him had given him everything, and she was willing to give more.

"Why do you do these things to me, kunoichi?" He repeated, his large shoulders visibly shaking. He betrayed no emotion in his voice, but he could not bring himself to look her in the eye.

A small smile graced her features, and the breeze was playing with her hair. "I already told you." And with that, she felt his hold on her give away.

It was all he needed to hear.

* * *

 **Two Days Later**

"Where's the water, brat?" Kisame crouched down to their level, ignoring their frightened expressions. "I don't have all day."

"Ugh, he's so mean!" One child crossed his arms.

"And ugly!" Another stuck out their tongue.

Kisame felt his brow twitch. "Then I guess you're on your own, ungrateful brats. Be on the lookout for any monsters."

"M-m-monsters?!"

"Waaaah! Don't leave us here!"

Evelyn finally stepped forward, a hand on her hip as she cocked an eyebrow at Kisame. "You are terrible with children." She stated flatly.

"Heh, can't say I was the best classmate." He grinned. "I _ate_ the other children, actually."

"Waaaaaah!" The two boys whined in unison, holding each other for comfort. "I knew it!"

"Ugh." Evelyn rolled her eyes. "He's joking, calm down."

"We're not stupid!" One blew a raspberry at her.

"Yeah! Stupid! Nehhhhhh!" The other pulled down his lower eyelid, making a face.

Evelyn's face darkened. "Maybe I'll just let Kisame eat you after all, how does that sound?"

"Neh! We're sorry! Please don't eat us!" They both pleaded, giving small bows to her in forgiveness.

"Boy. Water. Now." Kisame snapped for their attention, looking down at the empty pail they carried. Pointing a finger at the stream they camped by, he gave a stern face and watched them flee to their duties. "If you come back empty handed again, I'll roast you for dinner tonight."

Satisfied with his threat, his eyes roved back to the other side of the fire, where Evelyn sat with the smaller child. She was playing with his dirty hair, and her soft words were unintelligible on his end. Those eyes were as gentle as her hands, and the smallest boy did nothing but smile and blush.

When he had questioned her ridiculous actions beforehand, and why she had risked her life to steal a cart, he honestly didn't believe her. Two days ago, he had just come to terms with the man he wanted to be. And now, she thrust a handful of bratty, spoiled children at him that she so desperately wanted to save. If he was being honest with himself, he couldn't care less for the kidnapped children. Albeit, he would never sell a child into the slave ring himself, but he wouldn't bother to save one, either.

"Ayy! It's too heavy!" The chubby child, Eichi, complained loudly. The two six-year-old boys had successfully gathered the water, as his request, but neither could carry the bucket back across the way to him.

The other one, Joji, huffed and crashed from where he was standing, panting heavily. Kisame rolled his eyes and made his way over, easily lifting the bucket without strain. Murmuring something to himself along the lines of "bratty kids" and "wolf eat you", he poured the clean water into the iron pot for the stew he was preparing.

"Go fetch me some mushrooms, if you wish to eat." He barked at the two children, whom instantly jumped to their feet and dashed into the forest. As an afterthought, he called out to them. "And don't get eaten by bears until you get back to me."

"I can see you having kids for the sole purpose of doing manual labor." Evelyn said across to him.

Kisame smirked, taking young, thin branches and proceeded to strip them of their bark. "The only good thing to have them around for, kunoichi." Those yellow eyes glanced across the fire to her. "Well, making them is kinda fun too." He teased.

Thankful her face was half-hidden in shadow, she dropped her eyes and ignored the heat radiating off her face. Before she could respond, the injured boy beside her gave a puzzled look. "How _are_ babies made?"

Evelyn seethed as Kisame roared with laughter, and she scratched her head. "Oh, uhhh, that's something your parents can tell you when we get you home."

Kisame gave a toothy grin, now working on sharpening the white branches he had prepped. "If you really wanna know kid, when a man and a woman get together, they-"

"You are _**not**_ giving that talk right now." Evelyn was feeling faint from embarrassment, stepping around the fire to tower over him.

"Oh. I wasn't going to give it to him." The shark teased with mirth, an amused gleam in his eye. "I was giving it to you."

And there it was, that face that made him chuckle. The narrowed eyes, the pursued lips. He didn't really know who she was thinking she could intimidate with that face, but it certainly needed some work. She smacked her lips in response. "That's cute. Where'd ya learn sex from? Have to pay a nice lady for her to tell ya?"

Kisame grabbed a small stone beside him, aiming for her forehead. It bounced off perfectly. "Yeah. She was pretty _thorough_ about it too. I paid for it a few times actually."

"Ugh, you're despicable."

Kisame shrugged. "You asked, kunoichi."

"What's sex mean?" The boy had been listening intensely on the other side, piping up in the darkness when things had gotten quiet.

"Ugh." Evelyn face-palmed herself, shaking her head. She felt her blush creep up her neck. "It's nothing. Don't worry about it."

"Then why can't I know about it?" The boy nagged, clearly upset for being left out of the loop.

"See what you started?" Evelyn threw her hands in the air. "Can't take you anywhere."

"I could take you somewhere." Kisame suggested, taunting her. He enjoyed seeing her riled up. "I think I need a refresher on this conversation."

Evelyn died for moment, and then came back instantly. Feeling like her face was burning with the heat of the sun, and knowing the shark could see it, she snapped her jaw shut and stormed off into the forest. There was no energy for her to give a snarky reply.

Kisame chuckled to himself, setting the last sharpened stick down to his side. Small footsteps could be heard rustling in the darkness beside them, and both males turned their heads to see the mushroom gatherers return successfully. Kisame sorted through their treasures, contemplating if he should slip in a nasty, poisonous fungi they found in their soup. It would save him a lot of trouble.

"Hey, do you two know what sex is?" Ears perked up at the sound of the disgruntled child asking his fellow comrades. "It must be some kind of big secret!"

Kisame snorted, thinking better of his plan. Tossing the shroom well far behind him, he got to his feet with his three sharpened tools, whistling to the children. "Hey. Let's go catch dinner."

When Evelyn had finally cooled down, she walked back to the campfire, surprised as to what she saw. In the bright moonlight, alongside the gurgling stream, sat four individuals on their knees. The boys were shrieking in delight.

"Did you see that, huh?!" Joji cried out triumphantly, holding the small fish out before him as it wriggled on his spear. "I did it!"

"Now put it in the bucket before you drop it." Kisame instructed, slightly amused. His eyes turned to the other two. "Now, it was just as I said. Breath, focus. It's all about your timing."

After a few failed attempts, they both had managed to catch their prey. Evelyn walked up from behind, her arms crossed in an attempt to ward off the chill that was descending upon the night. "Wow. You kids are good."

Kisame grunted in affirmation, not taking his eyes away from his mini-protégées. "They've only been at it for ten minutes, and they can catch more fish than you."

Evelyn huffed, spinning on her heel. "I don't know why I came back."

After the meal had been had, and the children curled together in the sleeping bag that had belonged to Momo, the fire seemed to be the only thing alive in the night. It cackled and hissed, and grew to beautiful colors of red and yellow as Kisame added more fuel to the flames. Evelyn was sitting beside the stream, a lone figure kneeling in the pale moonlight.

Without a second thought, the shark approached her, sitting beside her on the cold riverbank. Her hair was a waterfall of white, and he observed her sift her fingers lightly though the strands. A tune was being hummed softly, and though he did not recognize it, it sounded rather pleasant to his ears.

"What are you thinking?" She asked quietly.

"Eager to know my thoughts?" He smiled playfully at her, raising a brow suggestively.

Evelyn made a face. "Depends on your train of thought."

Kisame chuckled, laying down beside her with his hands behind his head. The heavens glistened, a million bright lights calling out. "I was just thinking back to that educational experience."

A moment passed as Evelyn's face registered what he implied, and she scrunched up her nose. "I honestly don't want to hear it." She replied curtly.

They both sat there in silence after that, and he watched her stare up at the stars. It was a rather strange feeling, the one swirling around in his gut. Just a few nights ago, she had toppled his entity with no remorse. And yet here they were, in comfortable silence; two otherworldly companions that were equally blind in the fog around them, but managed to find their way with each other at their side.

"Can you tell me about your home?" Her soft voice rang him from his thoughts, and he noticed she was lying beside him. Her hair was pulled back across her shoulder, away from her face. She was a painting, swirling in cream and gray outlines. "What was it like where you're from?"

Kisame grunted at her unexpected question. Tilting his head back to the stars, he propped a leg up. "Why do you want to know about my childhood, kunoichi?"

She was surprised at the sudden edge in his voice, and sat upright on her elbow to peer down at him. Her tumble of hair swept across his skin. "You can't even tell me what your favorite food was, as a kid?" She teased.

"That's easy. It's small children." He replied simply, pinching her nose with two fingers. "What was yours?"

She thought for a moment, cupping her chin with her free hand. A gleam appeared in her eye. "Shark-fin soup." She said seriously.

He tilted his face at her, frowning. When she laughed, he placed a palm on her face and pushed her away. "You must have been desperate and depraved as a brat."

"Why do you assume I was a brat?" She watched as they mirrored each other, as Kisame was now the one staring down at her. "You were probably a vicious little thing." She lightly brought a finger up, and poked the tip of his nose. He snorted, batting her hand away.

"I don't need to assume anything, kunoichi." He gazed at her mess of hair, fanned out behind her head like a white, glowing halo. When he noticed her shivering, he placed some space between them. "Are you cold?"

"I get cold easily." She confessed, wishing his source of body heat hadn't moved away. When they both moved back to the light of the fire, instead of diving into her own sleeping bag, she sat beside Kisame's. When he raised a brow at her, she patted the ground beside her. "Take a seat." She grinned at him.

Mussing up her hair, he promptly sat close alongside her, the skin of their arms touching. It made a shiver run down her spine. With a yawn, she rubbed her eyes and stretched her back, not wanting to fall asleep just yet. When she felt a firm grip encase itself around her, her eyes shot open immediately. Kisame had wrapped an arm around her and pulled her into himself.

He merely shrugged down at her expression, not offering an explanation. Too tired to struggle, she allowed herself to melt completely into him, arms splayed out across his lap.

"Tell me a story." She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear. "Anything."

Kisame considered her request, then placed a hand atop her head, working his strong fingers in her wild hair. A log cracked in the firepit. The children were dozing beside each other. Evelyn's breathing was gentle, and he ran a hand down the length of her spine.

"Fine."


	26. Eyes That See

" _We're going to keep this thing small, and under wraps." Shikamaru folded his arms together. "While I'm still skeptical of these conclusions you've drawn up, it's better to be safe than sorry."_

 _Naruto nodded in agreement to the trio standing before him in his office. "I agree with Shikamaru. I've seen this shinobi die with my own eyes, but the evidence you've found is enough for an investigation." With a solemn bow of his head, he turned slightly to the open window and gave a forlorn look across the Hidden Leaf. "All of these disappearances have me worried about the security of our village. If this has any correlation with it, or you do indeed find him, you report back immediately for further instruction."_

" _Hai!" All three responded in unison._

 _..._

"Feels good to have the old team back." Nori commented, readjusting his shoulder pack. "We haven't done a mission together for a couple of years now, eh, Tora?"

Tora only nodded, her mouth occupied with a hair tie as she pulled her fire-red strands back into a ponytail. When she finished, she gave a smile to her teammate. "It brings back some good memories."

Nori grinned, wiping his nose as he gave a solid pat on Satoshi's back. "Oh man, it does! But I have a question." His tone grew thoughtful, lips pursed together. "What do you think we're going to get out of the kid in Kiri, Satoshi?"

The shinobi in question was scratching his chin, and gave a raised eyebrow. "Good question." Looking up to the sky, he gave a small shrug. "I'm honestly not sure…doesn't hurt to cover all your bases."

Tora's stride faltered. "Wait, you don't have an actual mission brief…?" Her and Nori exchanged a look. "What are we expecting to find? I'm sure he'll be as confused as us."

Satoshi shaded the sun from his eyes, watching a flock of birds fly by. "To be honest, Tora-chan, confused doesn't begin to explain how I feel."

* * *

"Kisame, teach us ninjutsu!" The determined stares of three snotty brats stared up at him.

"Eh." Kisame lowered the flask he was drinking from, blinking down. He then shot a glance over to his companion across the way. "Hey, they're your kids; not mine."

Evelyn looked over her shoulder. "I don't know ninjutsu."

"Not what I meant." Kisame waved a hand at the huddle formed around himself, much like a stallion swatting at flies. "I'm only here to get you home, now leave me be. Kunoichi!"

"Please sensei! Pleeeeeeeeaaaaaasssssse!" The children harassed the man, heads bowed and hands clasped together feverishly.

" **No**."

"Please! Please! Please-"

 **Whisk!** A silver blade slashed through the air, its polished metal presenting a silent threat.

"Say another word and I'll cut off those hands of yours." Kisame pointed the tip at each face with a sinister scowl. "Now go."

Sitting cross-legged with her back to the group, the isolated figure raised her hands to the sky in a stretch. "What's got you so grouchy this morning?" She seemingly asked the empty valley unfolded before her.

"Don't like kids." Kisame growled in response, watching as the children retreated away. "I wouldn't be in this situation if it wasn't for you."

"I didn't ask you to come." A heated comeback was shot over her shoulder. With a moment's thought, a crimson blush appeared on her face as she spun back around. "Okay, so maybe I kinda did."

"You did." Came the casual reply.

"Oh, whatever, but you don't have to be so angry." Evelyn noticed the boys were huddled together, intense whispering drifting to her ears. "You wouldn't really cut off their hands." **…right?**

Kisame sheathed his sword. "You still don't know me very well." The hilt clinked audibly as it slid back into place.

"Would you teach me ninjutsu?" She spun her head around, taking notice that the side conversation stopped. The children stared at the man with bated breath.

The shark shinobi sat there with his arms folded, considering her question. Expressions of disgust, annoyance, and something close to fatigue was visible for all to see, as he finally chuckled and settled for a toothy smirk. "I would rather face death again than attempt something like **that**."

Giggled and snide comments erupted from the boys beside her, as Evelyn visibly fumed and turned rigidly away, pouting in her spot. "You know what? I wouldn't want to learn from you anyways, you're a fucking brute."

"Doesn't mean I won't teach you some basic fighting skills. We'll resume our sparring sessions."

Evelyn laughed humorously. "I wouldn't call that teaching, more like, a permissible beating." With a quick glimpse back, she narrowed her eyes at him. "I'm pretty sure you enjoy feeling pain with how you treat me."

"Oh oh oh! Teach us how to fight!" Eichi declared eagerly. Soon the other two were riled up from his enthusiasm, making awkward ninja stances and hitting each other playfully.

"Trust me kids, he would eat you." Evelyn rolled her eyes. A loud squeak erupted from her as she felt a heavy hand land on her shoulder, already knowing whom it belonged to. Covering her face with her hands, she ignored the squeeze that translated to, 'Get up'.

"You can't be serious." Her voice was muffled behind her palms. When the squeeze threatened to break her collar bone, she winced and grabbed at his forearm. "Ow ow, okay! You don't have to be so rough!"

"Do you think the enemy would be so merciless, like those thugs you couldn't defend yourself from?" Kisame flatly asked. "Let's have a quick match; I'll show you a few things."

"Aw man! They're going to fight! I want to fight too!" Joji deflected a weak punch from the smallest of the trio.

"Show me a few things?" Evelyn stepped down from her perch on the boulder, following behind the hulking shinobi. "You mean, beat me unconscious because you find strange satisfaction from it?"

Turning around and stepping up to her, the ninja groped her body as he positioned her into a defensive stance, ignoring her awkward blush. "There. Remember this."

Evelyn looked down at herself. "Uh, easy for you to say, shinobi fifty something years in the making."

He made a face as he backed a few steps away. "I thought we discussed this before."

Evelyn wiped her nose. "Yeah, we did, old man."

Kisame grinned as he cracked his knuckles. "Someone wants to antagonize me."

"…I've already accepted the fact this is going to hurt."

…

 _ **Pant pant pant**_

"I think you're getting worse at this."

 _ **Pant pant pant**_

Evelyn's body trembled with every ragged breath, her chest heaving as she sucked in copious amounts of cold air. Tendrils of sweat rolled down from her forehead, leaving wet streaks across her face. Her hands were coated with dirt, with which she smeared across her chin. Taking the end of her frazzled, braided hair, she swung it over her shoulder and forced herself to stand tall.

"Thanks for the encouragement." She muttered.

Kisame merely shrugged, his body portraying the entire opposite of his partner's. Whilst Evelyn was visibly exhausted from their light sparring session, the shark-man barely drew breath. Studying how she was trying to hold herself together, he crossed his arms and heaved a sigh, closing his eyes.

"That's enough for today; you won't be able to take anymore." He decided.

Evelyn snorted, but felt immensely relieved. If they were to continue, she was sure she would pass out from the effort of trying to hold her guard. "Look at you, it's like you actually care."

It was Kisame's turn to snort as he cracked his neck. "You know you're no good to me half-dead, kunoichi."

"And whose fault is that?"

"Yours."

"Tch." Evelyn scoffed, rolling her eyes as she began to limp away. The pain from her sore and battered muscles was displayed by the grimace she had on her face. "Oh my god, I can't walk." She laughed, wincing as her ribs protested. "I hope this pains you as much as it pains me."

Kisame was already in the process of a light stretch, seemingly ignoring her. Sticking her tongue out at him, she then shuffled her way back to her perch, where three small children shuffled to give room. Gingerly, she set herself down and began to undo her braid. _Ugh, too tired to bathe._ The daily routine of accepting her own stench and filth would have been a disgusting thought a week ago, but now, she acknowledged the habit with mild displeasure.

"Are you okay, Evelyn-chan?" The smallest, Daiki, asked. A light tremble was plain in his voice.

"You fell like a sack of potatoes!" Joji snickered, his light blonde hair suddenly being pulled on by a chubby fist.

"You take that back! Evelyn-chan was awesome!" Eichi and the other two were suddenly engaged in an all-out battle royale, rolling together in a flurry of punches and kicks off the side of the boulder.

A loud _**OW**_ and whimper were then heard, giving Evelyn a reason to sigh and pinch the bridge of her nose.

"Hey. Let's go bathe. Hurry up." Kisame clapped his hands together, watching with mild satisfaction as the children immediately obeyed. "Don't get yourself in trouble while we're gone."

"I was actually planning on leaving them with you as I made my escape." Evelyn stretched her right leg before her, groaning audibly from the discomfort. "Take your time; I need a head start."

Shaking his head, the shinobi gave a toothy grin as he turned away from her. "I would just break my own leg to stop you, kunoichi."

…

Thirty minutes had passed as Evelyn idly sat by around the bend, half-listening to the antics of the boys washing themselves.

"Eeeeeee!" The boys loudly screamed, splashing water in every which way they could imagine. What was once a peaceful, secluded, natural hot spring, soon turned into a makeshift water arena.

"Do the ninja thing!" Eichi loudly proclaimed, whizzing his hands through the air in excitement.

"Yeah, teach us ninjutsu Kisame!" Joji splashed Daiki, nearly submerging the child completely. Yips and squeals echoed across the isolated mountainside, giving curious local wildlife something to gaze upon.

"WOW!" All three boys shrieked in unison, their witness of a simple water clone spiking their excitement to the limits. "Teach us! Teach us!"

A smile crept on her face, her imagination trying to play out what was going on behind the scenes. After a few minutes, she felt cold drops tickle the back of her exposed neck, snapping her back into reality. When she looked up, a set of white teeth glinted above her.

When Kisame's wet face came closer to hers, she scooted away as quickly as her muscles allowed to. "Ugh, is that sweat!? If it is, I'm going to punch you."

Kisame chuckled at her idle warning, rummaging his hands through his dripping hair. "Oh, feeling comfortable enough to be threatening me now, kunoichi?"

"You didn't answer my question." She wiped furiously away at the drips landing on her skin. "Ew, stop!"

"It's just water, calm down." He ran a hand down his face, slicking the water to the ground. "I actually care about hygiene, unlike you."

"I-I-Well, uh-I-" Evelyn sputtered. Kisame raised an eyebrow at her as she failed to reply to his accusation.

"Go bathe, kunoichi, you smell." He thrusted a thumb behind him, three small children running back from their communal bath time. "The water's warm. It'll help relax your muscles."

Evelyn slowly got to her feet, having to hug the boulder to slide down comfortably. "I'm going to drown myself now, it was nice to know you, **jerk**."

Kisame shrugged. "Don't take too long, I want to get some ground covered today." He called out to her figure as it disappeared around the bend.

Minutes passed until he finally heard her voice shout back. "Then start walking!"

* * *

The sun was beginning to set when their travels had come to an end. The village they had come upon from the children's directions wasn't the small, port fishing-town that Kisame had once remembered. Instead, much like Tanzaku, it had prospered into a central trading hub for exotic imports. Being well disguised under the growing shadows and faint city-lights, the group made their way through the streets under the directions of Daiki.

"Eichi and Joji both live on the other side of town, I live there." The smallest member pointed to a looming tower in the center of the city. Evelyn whistled.

"You live there?" She cocked her hands on her hips, remembering something the thugs had mentioned before her brazened rescue attempt. _Daiki's from something called, Rue Manor? Was that it?_

Before she could ask any more questions, Kisame pulled Evelyn to the side by a firm grip on her elbow.

"Ow, hey-that _hurts_ -what is it?" Evelyn gave an irritated look.

"There's shinobi in this area. I can't be seen." Kisame breathed to her, his small, predatory eyes darting around with caution. "You will meet me at the outskirts when you're finished."

As he spun away from her, she reached out in alarm and clasped his palm in hers. With a blush, she immediately returned her hand back to her side.

"What, kunoichi?" His face was half-turned to her, but he gave her his full attention.

"Um, how will I find you?" Her thoughts were a panicked jumble, and the questions she had wished to asked about his sudden motive flew from her mind. "I mean, are you so worried they'll be looking for you? A dead guy?" She lamely asked, twiddling her fingers together.

He waited for her to continue, but when she bit her lip in confusion, he merely shook his head and continued to walk away. "I'll explain later. Just do what you must."

"Um, okay." She responded weakly. A small hand tugged at her shirt, to which she spun around in surprise.

"Why is he leaving us?" Joji asked from the side of her, as the other two children stepped closer. "Is he coming back to say goodbye?"

Evelyn smiled sadly, looking back to the empty alleyway. "I'm afraid not." Grabbing the smaller hand reassuringly, she turned their attention back to their destination. "C'mon! Aren't you happy to be seeing your parents!? You'll have quite the story to tell them!"

And indeed, the story it was.

Making way inside the tower first, the local authorities and parents of all parties were soon gathered in a joyous reunion with the children.

Evelyn had never felt so thoroughly probed as she was prodded and poked with questions about her background, (to which she lied about, obviously) to her partner, whom the children built up to be a towering monster of a shark shinobi, (to which she _lied_ about a bit more), to her motive in the rescue of the little runts, (which was clearly a spur of the moment of self-righteous justice). The local authorities whizzed about with their questions and computers, delving into every detail they could about their mystery kidnappers.

When a couple of hours had finally passed, and a few shitty directions were given for the dead bodies Kisame had left behind, (which were none, clearly the shark didn't leave a trail and had them dismembered and disposed of), it was time for Evelyn to finally turn over the children from her hands.

Snot ran rampant with tears that flowed like streams around her, as the boys cried at her farewell. _Is this what I look like to Kisame?_ She dryly wondered, prying herself free from the small group. Accepting what was considered a 'small' reward for her actions, Evelyn was finally free to walk the streets of the town alone.

 _Hmm. I wonder how much money this is?_ She pondered, hoisting the leather briefcase over her shoulder as she stumbled her way through the town. A brief flash of Kakuzu's face came across her mind, and she shuddered involuntarily. _Maybe I_ _ **was**_ _lucky to have Kisame._

Different aromas of delicious food wafted in the air, and much to her chagrin, all she could do was walk by and ignore her grumbling stomach as she searched for the shark. When the lights from the shops were reduced to the faint glow from streetlamps, she deduced she was coming near the edge of town. An empty bench bathed in warm lighting presented itself, to which she promptly took a seat.

"Ugh, where are you?" She whispered. Setting the briefcase down beside her, she folded into herself as a light summer breeze caressed her skin. There was no one but herself to keep company with, and so she sat there for a few minutes, gazing down upon the city below her.

Compared to her position, the city was teeming with life, as different sounds and lights dazzled into the night sky. Having walked all the way to the outermost edge of the city limits, Evelyn had a spectacular view of every building and skyscraper that towered against the inky waters of the ocean. It was beautiful, and reminiscent of home.

A darkness descended upon her warm halo of light. "I thought perhaps you left me again."

Evelyn smiled upwards at her companion, clasping her hands in her lap as she kicked her feet together playfully. "It crossed my mind." He tugged on her braid. "Oh! Look what I got!" She held up the briefcase to him. "I have no idea how much it is, though." She lamely confessed.

Kisame clicked his tongue in appreciation after noting its contents, clicking the case back shut and handing it back to her. "Something good came out of this after all then."

Evelyn laughed. "Like helping kidnapped children wasn't?"

The shark shinobi smacked her leg lightly, signaling for her to scoot over. Taking a seat, he leaned back and rested an arm behind her. "You have a good heart, kunoichi. It doesn't work out so well in this world."

A small, melancholy smile replaced the vibrant one on her lips. Beholding the view before them, her eyes drank up the colorful lights against the still waters. "I told you, this world has changed. You can see it."

"You don't know this world like I do." His words echoed from before.

 _Well, I mean, you're right, but also wrong_. Not voicing her inner thoughts, she replied with, "Well, no, I _don't_." Those eyes of his were burning into her now, but she refused to meet his gaze. "But, I mean, just _look._ " She motioned to the vast city looming down below, its occupants completely ignorant of their conversation. "Why do you only see things in black and white? Why do filter out all of its color?"

Kisame said nothing, so she continued.

"We have a lot of hate, and anger…and suffering on my world too." She spoke softly now, twiddling her fingers together slowly as she tried to process her thoughts. "But I try to not let it consume me. It's exhausting, thinking about all of the things you can't help, or situations you can't change. We're not meant to burden all of life's problems, there's just too much."

With a glance down to her unshackled wrist, she gripped it firmly and gave a comforting twist. "People do crazy things to each other, whether with good or evil intentions. I…I know there's horrible things in this world, but why would I focus on just that? Why am I going to allow the actions of this world see for me, and make up my mind about how I perceive everything? Why do you give something like that so much power over your life?" Her half-lidded eyes looked down to her feet. "I may be ignorant of a lot of things, Kisame, but I do not shut my eyes away from it. I _refuse_ to be blind to something I can see."

Finally bringing up her gaze to the man sitting next to her, she waited for his reaction to her words, and she wondered if he truly listened to what she had to say. Kisame was staring out to the scene down below them, much like she was a few moments ago. To others, his face appeared completely passive, but to a trained eye, they would notice the small down curve of his lips in a solemn frown.

A light, rhythmic tap could be heard between them. The shinobi sat there pensively, drumming his fingertips against the wooden frame of the bench as he contemplated her words. As the minutes ticked on with silence between them, Evelyn leaned back slightly, her shoulders coming into contact with Kisame's arm draped behind her. Both companions sat together in comfortable quiet, drinking in the world around them.

Up above, a shooting star danced across.


	27. The Selective Heart

"Chihiro-hime!"

The young woman ignored the call as she dashed across the open courtyard, a yellow blur cloaked in shadows. Her bare feet slapped against the stone, her pale-white hair streaming behind her like a flag whipping in the wind.

It was late in the night. The crickets were playing a harmonic chorus in the garden, whilst the armed sentries made their nightly rounds talking in hushed tones. The soothing light from the rice-paper lamps illuminated whatever surface they touched.

"Benji-kun!" The princess called out, panting loudly as she came to stop. "H-how…where?"

The weasel performed a shaky bow, before collapsing upon the cool courtyard floor. "H-hime…"

"Are you alright?" The woman gently cradled the exhausted rodent, taking a pale forefinger and brushing lightly against his whiskers. "Did you find them?"

The weasel cracked a small eye, barely registering the shape of her face in his weary state. "Nara…Nara-sama."

The woman's emerald eyes widened, as she spun around on her heel and cried out. "P-please! Someone wake up Nara immediately!"

* * *

A key jingled.

 **Tink tink tink.**

"I can't believe I get to sleep in a real bed tonight!" Evelyn gave a wolfish smile, reading the room number she was granted for the evening. "And I can't believe that's something I would get excited for."

Kisame grunted. "Don't get used to it."

The duo walked down the hallway to their respective rooms, to which Evelyn fumbled with her key, unsuccessfully attempting to unlock her door. Releasing a frustrated sigh, she gave a glare when the man a few doors down chuckled.

"This key or knob or whatever is broken." She bit out, wrenching the key in and out of the doorknob brusquely. "Ugh."

"Look up."

Taking the shark-man's direction, she squinted up at the number on her door. **34.**

Clearly embarrassed with herself, Evelyn reread the number on her key fifty times before she came to the next door, ensuring herself that she came to the right one this time. She glared at her partner, whom was leaning against his open doorway with an amused expression.

"Oh, like you've never done that before." She felt relief when her door **clicked** , and she swung it open fully. A wall of darkness greeted her. Turning around, the two stared at each other for a minute, unsure of what to say. "Uh, night, I guess." Evelyn shrugged, a sheepish smile on her face.

"Don't answer the door to anyone but me." Kisame said seriously, watching her disappear inside.

She stuck her tongue out at him before closing the door, the click of her lock the only sound in the empty hallway. Kisame stood in his spot, his thoughts lost in space. When he heard a crash, followed by, _**'Ow! Who the hell puts a table there!?'**_ , he shook his head, entering the privacy of his own room for the night.

…

" _Why don't we go there...it's way down below there...it's just like home._ _"_

The time on the clock read three-thirty. With a groan, Kisame sat upright on his elbows, listening carefully in the stillness of his dark room. Knowing fully well that was his kunoichi, Kisame thrust the white comforter aside, entering the hallway that was devoid of all waking life. Coming to stand before her door in nothing but black trousers, he gave a soft knock, holding his breath as he strained to listen.

"C-cmonin." The voice slurred.

Turning the knob, the shark entered the dimly lit room, his gaze falling on the small figure muddled on the floor. Closing the door behind himself, he crossed his arms, amused and irritated at the same time.

"Are you drunk kunoichi?" Kisame asked, eyeing a sake bottle and glass beside her. She was wrapped in nothing but a large white towel.

Evelyn hiccupped, watching Kisame stalk up to her. "…no." She slightly slurred, shaking her head at him. With a big smile on her face, she cradled her head in her hands. "Come sit by me." She offered. "It's nice down here."

Kisame blinked, declining her offer and standing before her. "Can you stand?"

"Psh." Evelyn waved a hand at him.

A few minutes passed as he waited for her to answer, but she just sat there in her thoughts, humming to herself as she stared at him with doe eyes.

"Well?"

"Well what?"

He sighed in annoyance. "Where did you get the bottle?"

Evelyn sat up straight and huffed at him. "Don't worry about it." Crossing her arms, she haughtily looked away from him, closing her eyes.

 _Ugh_. With a shake of his head, he shrugged his shoulders at her. "Fine, I'll leave you down there." With a spin on his heel, he winced as she cried out to him.

"No! Don't leave me here by myself!" Evelyn struggled to stand, wobbling to the side as she made her way over to him. Teetering to the left a little, she fell with an **oof** , sitting on her knees with her towel hugging around her. "You said you wouldn't leave me." She nearly cried up at him.

Kisame just stared down at her, observing the way she regarded him with wide eyes that brimmed with tears. "How drunk are you?"

"I…I just d-don't want you to leave me…is all." A single tear fell down her cheek and rolled off her chin. That wild, damp tawny-hair was over her shoulder, and she played with the ends of it bashfully. A small red tint made her cheeks glow, and those deep-sea eyes enraptured him. With a bite of his tongue, he knelt before her.

"You should probably get to bed." He informed her bluntly.

"No, I'm fine like this." Taking a small hand, she gently rested her palm against the side of his face, her thumb making small, intricate circles against his jawline. She bit her lower lip as he brought a hand up and encompassed it over her own, gripping it gently to remove it. With a sigh, he stood up, pulling her to her feet rather easily.

"Let's get you to bed."

"I…I just…I don't understand you." Evelyn poked him in the chest, clutching her towel to her body. "Just what exactly is it we're doing?"

Kisame led her to her bed, satisfied when she sat on the edge. "I was trying to sleep." He replied dryly.

Evelyn ran a hand through her hair. The towel she had on went to her thighs, to which the shark noticed. "No, like…" She clasped her hands together, looking to the ceiling in hopes of enlightenment. "What are we doing here, right now? Where are we going after this?"

Kisame crossed those muscular arms across his chest. "You think I know the answer?"

"Well if you don't, who does?" A single tear fell down her cheek. "This is all my fault." Her voice broke, as she sniffled and looked away from him. "Why are we here?"

 _Definitely drunk_. Kisame noted. "Get some sleep, kunoichi."

"I'm so sorry!" She cried, her shoulders heaving as she sobbed into her hands. "Why do I hate and love you so much!?"

Kisame froze in his mid-step towards the door, turning back around to his heartbroken kunoichi. Gently, he knelt before her, his face level with hers. _I didn't have this many problems dead._ He thought dourly. Only hours ago, this girl was calm and smiling away, only to now be reduced to a weepy mess.

Evelyn furiously wiped away her fresh tears, rubbing her hands on the towel she covered her modesty with. "I-I feel like I can't help you, I'm so useless all the time! Why can't you just be happy!? Why are you so complicated?" She grabbed the sides of his face in her hands, fighting back the tears that threatened to spill. Her expression contorted in grief. "I love you so much, do you know that?"

The way she declared herself with the utmost sincerity gave an uncomfortable flutter in his heart. One hand was cradling the side of his jawline, while the other explored the depths of his hair. The sensation of another's fingers running through his hair was somewhat unnerving. He brought up both hands and paused her motions, gripping both of her forearms softly.

" _Go to sleep."_

The light from the lamp beside the bed was enough illumination for every crevice of her being. The way the curls and waves of her hair cascaded down the side of her face. Her eyelashes glistened from the wet tears, and her pink tongue lolled around her lips to taste the salt. But it was those eyes, those damn eyes he either couldn't meet or stray away from.

"Do you love me like I love you, Kisame?" Her voice was so tender and husky he subconsciously gripped her closer. Her breathing was steadier now, and he could practically taste the alcohol on her tongue. "Do you hate me, for all I've done to you?"

Pinning her arms back to her sides, he had to look away from her soul-searching gaze that seemed to probe every fiber of his being. When her form closed in on his peripherals, he had to suddenly move backwards as he felt her hair brush the side of his face. The weight of her body was suddenly being held up by his arms, as she leaned forward until their foreheads were touching. His world was suddenly filled with the scent of her, and her brunette locks tickled the underside of his jaw and chin as it tumbled over him.

Kisame wasn't the type of person who really experienced personal, up-close encounters with someone like this. His closest interaction with women would once in a while result to a brothel, but that was something more akin to a release of his sexual frustration- in a way. The most he ever knew about the women he slept with was their name; not their favorite food, what they were afraid of, what dreams and aspirations they had for life. It was fast, and it was satisfying- to say the least.

Evelyn's eyes were closed, as her warm skin was pressed resolutely against his. Whatever wash she lathered herself in the shower earlier was completely enveloping him; the sweet smell of the sake mixing with the flowery fragrance.

 _"I can see all your colors."_ Those whispered words melted into his thoughts, and quite suddenly, she moved away. Without another word, she grabbed his left hand and crawled underneath the layers of blankets, throwing her towel to the side when she was fully swathed underneath.

Kisame blinked as he was pulled forward, kneeling beside the edge of the bed as he was held captive. His fingers were entwined with hers, gone beneath the covers as she held his palm close to her naked chest. A few minutes passed as he debated and struggled with his thoughts, until he finally, and very carefully, retrieved his hand back to his side.

With a slump and a groan, he settled with his back against the bedframe on the floor, reaching for the half-empty bottle of liquor. Taking a large swig, he groaned internally to himself. This kunoichi had only come into his life about nine days ago, and yet, she had already presented him with a lifetime of problems.

The sound of her breathing made the shinobi take another drink, and he relished in the burn down his throat. Grasping the bottle by the neck, he proceeded to turn off the light and leave the room, not looking back to her sleeping form. When he was finally back inside his own room, he noted how much colder the temperature was. Her scent seemed to cling to his skin, as he decided to enter the shower. Turning the water to full cold, he shed his clothes and stepped inside, taking his newly acquired bottle with him.

It wouldn't be until the morning that he would notice her gone.

* * *

"She was about five miles out of town, staying at the little roadside inn. There was another man with her, but he didn't see me."

 _Ughhh…wh-what?_ Evelyn groggily lifted her head, extremely alarmed when she couldn't see. Fighting the overwhelming panic rising in her chest, she took a steady breath and closed her eyes, opening them again. She was only met with darkness. "Mfhffmgm!"

 _What the fuck is going on?!_ A cold hand touched her shoulder, to which she froze. A rush of images and words from the night before flooded her mind quite unexpectedly, and if she wasn't in such a freaked state, she would've died from embarrassment.

"You're awake." A sultry voice addressed her. Evelyn whipped her back and forth, trying to pinpoint the speaker. "Sorry for the informal introductions, but I'm under strict policy."

 _Where the hell is Kisame?! Where am I!? What happened?!_ She thrashed, tugging against the bonds that held her in place. She gave a muffled scream.

"Hey now, easy." That voice soothingly spoke into her ear. "They all fight, love. But they never win. If you give up now, it'll be easier down the road."

That cold hand traveled down to her thigh. "Let's get her moving."

…

 **Crash!** A piece of furniture went flying across the room, coming into direct contact with the wall and breaking into a dozen pieces.

"Think. Harder." Kisame was extremely angry at this point. Reaching across the counter-top, he grabbed the staff member by the collar of their shirt, dragging them closer. "Next thing I throw will be you, do you understand?"

The young man cowered at Kisame's rage. "I-I was outside, on a smoke break! I saw a woman and two men, I think-"

"Did they have the woman I checked in with last night?" A hand encircled the throat of the man.

"I saw them carrying someone! Look, they just paid me a ton of cash, my Mom, she's sick, and-"

 **Crack.** The man wailed as Kisame broke two of his fingers instantly, moving to a third one before he stopped.

"You will tell me everything."

* * *

A:N/ Ohmygoodness. Finally back to this. Sorry about that. Been on deployment, got obsessed with Fairy Tail (like, seriously obsessed), and just finally got back to this (I also went through every chapter and cleaned up some grammar and such). Thank you for the kind reviews! I will finish this story, but not too soon, we got so much shit to cover and be confused about together! Woooo! Love you all, mwah.


End file.
